Hielo Puro y Sangre Ardiente
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Un corazón lleno de rabia que no para de arder, y otro apenado por la carga de la responsabilidad. En Freljord solo los fuertes sobreviven, la soledad es una condena a muerte. Pero existe más de un tipo de soledad. Y para dos jóvenes que ya lo perdieron todo en una ocasión, esta puede ser su única oportunidad de sanar.
1. El bárbaro del paso

Ashe contaba con que para cuando la tormenta les alcanzara en el paso, ya habrían encontrado un sitio donde acampar y refugiarse. No tuvieron tanta suerte.

Pero no es como si también tuvieran otra opción. Tanto ella, como los adustos pero viejos guerreros, y las sabias ancianas líderes de las tribus hogareñas que se le habían unido, sabían que esperar un día más para cruzar el paso podría ser catastrófico. Habían conseguido repeler a aquella partida de guerra de los Sables de la Escarcha que los perseguían a duras penas, y a un gran coste para sus guerreros. Y aunque aún cargaban con alimentos y pieles suficientes para todos, aquel grupo de supervivientes que se les unió, provenientes de la misma aldea que los Sables habían atacado, desde luego no ayudó a hacer que la distribución fuera más fácil, o que los suministros les duraran más.

Pero la verdad es que este era un problema que venían arrastrando de lejos. Tenían muchas bocas que alimentar, demasiada gente a la que proteger, y no suficientes guerreros y cazadores para hacerlo. Mucho menos, Hijos del Hielo. Y aunque contara aún con una fiel cohorte de guerreras, y una numerosa horda de veteranos de mil escaramuzas, apenas representaban a una décima parte de su recién fundada alianza tribal. Simplemente eran muy pocos.

Ashe y los ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo en que al menos, si los Sables de Escarcha seguían persiguiéndolos, en las estrecheces del paso sería más fácil organizar una defensa, y evitar que sus números les superaran. Así, no importaría lo pocos que fueran, porque los propios sables solo podrían enviar a unos pocos a luchar al frente igualmente.

Pero, ¿entonces qué? Podían contar con retrasarlos, pero nada más. Si eso, darle más tiempo para escapar a los hogareños y los no combatientes. Aunque eso significara sacrificar más vidas de sus guerreros.

-Matriarca.

Ashe salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz y sentir la única mano en su hombro de Gjura Mano en Hacha, líder de los Ebrataal, la primera tribu que tomó bajo su manto. Él era si no el símbolo viviente de su triste predicamento. Un veterano curtido en batalla... pero cuyo brazo perdido junto aquel hacha le hacía incapaz de luchar.

-¿Sí, Gjura?

-Los elkyr y los druvasks andan agitados. Ya he visto esto antes. Temo que se huelan una emboscada.

La Hija del Hielo suspiró agotada. Eso era justo lo último que necesitaban. Sobre todo en un paso tan estrecho. Si una tribu o banda de saqueadores de las montañas, expertos en estos terrenos, les aguardaban más adelante, sus ya depletas filas de guerreros sufrirían más bajas de las que podían permitirse. Tampoco podían volver atrás, por si los Sables de la Escarcha aún seguían tras su pista. Pero si no luchaban...

Ashe miró a atrás. A la casi interminable fila de bestias de carga y carruajes, llenas de niños hambrientos y ancianos congelados, junto al puñado jóvenes guerreras y muchachos armados que velaban por su bienestar al límite de sus fuerzas. Algunos más jóvenes que ella misma. Otros un poco mayores. Aquellos que ahora eran sus guerreros. Que morirían sin dudarlo si ella así se lo pidiera. Muertes que serían su responsabilidad.

Se echó la mano a la espalda, y apenas rozó con los dedos la curvatura de su arco de hielo puro. Haciéndola sentir calambrazos a los que se había acostumbrado, mientras el poder volvía a fluir por sus venas.

-Dile a los demás jefes que detengan la caravana, y que desplieguen a sus guerreros para protegerla.-dijo cogiendo finalmente su arco por la empuñadura, apretando los puños ante aquella sensación que recorría sus venas.-Y que manden junto a mi a sus mejores exploradores.

* * *

Póra Lanza Sangrienta observaba a la distante caravana moviéndose por el paso desde su ventajosa posición sobre las rocas. Aparte de ella misma, la acompañaban otras dos Hijas del Hielo, junto al resto de sus guerreros hogareños ocultos y repartidos por la pendiente.

Incluso con la ventisca, como Hija del Hielo podía distignuir al pequeño grupo que se había separado de la caravana después de que esta se detuviera, avanzando por el paso en su dirección. Debían de olerse su presencia. Y por aquel brillo azul intermitente, estaba claro que al menos uno de ellos era un Hijo del Hielo. Bien. Así sería más excitante.

-Manteneos escondidos en las rocas, y no ataquéis hasta que yo dé la señal.-habló con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro, oculta bajo aquel pesado casco cornudo.-Yo voy a bajar a ver que quieren.

-¿De verdad vas a negociar con ellos?-le preguntó una de sus Hijas del Hielo.

-No. Vamos a matar a todos los que no valgan nada, y a tomar todo y a todos aquellos que valgan algo para vendérselo a los noxianos, como siempre. Pero me han picado la curiosidad. Son demasiados para ser simples comerciantes, o incluso nómadas. Normalmente van en grupos más pequeños. No. Esto es o un ejército, o refugiados. Si es lo primero, podríamos tener problemas. Si es lo segundo, bueno.-soltó una carcajada.-¡Más carne fresca para nosotros!

Los Acantilado Helado liberaron un rugido. Medio celebración, medio carcajada. Pero sus risas duraron poco, antes de que sintieran el paso apurado de alguien corriendo por la nieve. Tras unos momentos, y mientras Póra bajaba la pendiente, vieron llegar al pie de esta y casi sin aliento a un joven muchacho que solían usar de mensajero.

-¡Matriarca! ¡Matriarca!

-¿Qué pasa, chico? Por las Tres Hermanas, contén el aliento, que ya no eres un sureño blandengue.

-Matriarca. Lo... lo siento. Pero tenía que avisaros. Han... han masacrado a los centinelas de la grieta del este.

Aquello definitivamente llamó su atención. Póra conocía los pasos de aquella sección de las montañas como la palma de su mano. Por lo que sabía que aquel grupo viniendo del norte no podían ser los responsables, dado que no había forma de acceder a la grieta del este desde allí. Los únicos accesos a dicha grieta venían desde la dirección que la nombraba, llegando tan lejos como hasta Dulcehogar. Y era imposible que los del norte se hubieran acercado tanto como para emboscarles sin que ellos les vieran. Así que debía ser otro grupo.

La cosa es que aún así, no era fácil pillar a los suyos por sorpresa.

-¿Has visto lo que ha pasado, muchacho?

-S-sí. Lo siento, pero salí corriendo en cuanto...

-¿Cuántos eran? ¿15? ¿20?

-...

-Venga, muchacho, habla. ¿Es que acaso eran más? ¿50?

-No.

-¡Entonces dime cuantos eran!

La respuesta le salió en un susurro nervioso, que solo ella llegó a escuchar, haciéndole alzar una ceja con incredulidad.

-... ¿Uno?

* * *

Ashe mantenía la vista fija en las laderas rocosas que los rodeaban. No había mucha vegetación tras la que esconderse, pero posibles emboscadores no iban a necesitarla con la ventisca. Incluso a ella, como Hija del Hielo, le estaba costando ver más allá de sus alrededores.

En ese sentido, sus acompañantes tampoco se manejaban mejor. Por mucha experiencia que tuvieran cazando en sus antiguas tribus y pueblos, todos tenían sus límites. A su derecha caminaba una muchacha pelirroja con su pelo recogido en una larga trenza, un carcaj repleto de flechas a la espalda, y un arco con otra preparada en las manos. Ella era Hella Parte Avispas. Tan certera con su arco, y con unos ojos tan privilegiados, que se decía que era capaz de partir en dos una avispa desde la distancia. O al menos, así es como le contaron que se había ganado su nombre. La parte en la que en realidad apuntaba a un alce que se hallaba detrás, tienden a ignorarla. Pero aunque fuera por casualidad, eso no la hacía peor arquera. Ashe lo había presenciado de primera mano.

Ella era una de las tantas guerreras hogareñas que se habían unido a su causa después de ver a sus clanes al borde de la destrucción de manos de otras tribus. La mayoría de quienes seguían a Ashe eran así. Guerreros leales y honestos, que habían prometido seguirla por el bien de sus gentes. Aunque agradecía su devoción, dicha carga también se sentía pesada por la responsabilidad, y por la duda de si era realmente digna de ella.

-Matriarca.

A su izquierda, un muchacho de su edad cargaba con dos espadas cortas curvas de acero perfectamente labradas, y le hablaba con confianza y una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe. Aunque lograsen sorprendernos, ningún enemigo escapará del filo de mis armas.

Ashe se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento, y siguió hacia delante. De pelo negro algo largo y ojos azules, Enok Daga Sonriente a veces la incomodaba. No porque le cayera mal. Si no por la posición en la que habían sido colocados ambos.

Desde que había cruzado por primera vez las montañas que separaban el mar helado de los fértiles valles del sur, buscando refugio para los hogareños que la seguían, el cargar con el arco de Avarosa y las narraciones a menudo exageradas de sus esfuerzos, le habían ganado muchas simpatías en el sur. Simpatías que había usado para aliarse con muchas tribus sureñas asentadas, antes de marchar de nuevo al norte en busca de más tribus hogareñas nómadas sin refugio ni protección alguna. Siendo una de esas tribus sureñas los Derviches del Hielo. De cuya matriarca, Enok era su primogénito.

Aunque fuera uno de los pocos Hijos del Hielo con los que su grupo contaba ahora mismo, aún no se había ganado el derecho a portar un arma de hielo puro. Derecho que su madre le había prometido que se ganaría, si acompañaba a Ashe junto a otros hijos de líderes tribales a su misión al norte, y volvían con éxito. Lo cual suponía un problema, porque eso lo prepararía finalmente para el propósito que su madre le tenía en mente con el fin de cerrar más firmemente su alianza con los avarosanos: convertirlo en el primer sangrejurada de Ashe.

Plan con el que él mismo parecía mostrarse muy entusiasmado.

La arquera de hielo suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Ekon no era ni sería su primer ni único pretendiente. Todas las tribus y clanes con los que se había aliado buscaban algo parecido, con el fin de cerrar su alianza más firmemente. Pero Ashe también sabía que no podía aceptar a todos, y que elegir a uno sobre otro podría crear tiranteces con otras tribus no escogidas para ese honor.

Pero más allá de todo eso, lo que le preocupaba a Ashe era que aquel era un juramento permanente demasiado serio para tomárselo a la ligera. Ella misma había visto cuanto habían sacrificado los sangrejurada de su madre por ella. Por ambas. Y al igual que antes, no estaba segura de si se merecía exigirle a nadie ese nivel de sacrificio.

De repente, su vista se centró al frente al notar una figura acercándose en la ventisca, acompañada de un brillo azul. Con un gesto, le indicó a Hella y Ekon que se detuvieran, junto a los otros 10 exploradores que los seguían, mientras ella formaba otra flecha de hielo en el arco de Avarosa. Rápidamente, Hella se colocó tras ella manteniendo su arco tenso y listo, y Ekon se colocó al frente, como pretendiendo escudarla de cualquiera que viniera. Cosa que preferiría que no hiciera.

Mientras la figura al frente continuaba acercándose, otras más comenzaron a revelarse en los riscos a su alrededor. Porque no les habían atacado todavía era un misterio. Uno del que parecía estaban a punto de conocer respuesta.

Al frente, una mujer rostro arrugado cubierta de pieles salió al fin de la ventisca. Portaba un casco metálico con dos cuernos, y cargaba su lanza con la punta de hielo puro apuntada hacia el suelo. Ashe pensó entonces que quizás simplemente quisieran exigirles un pago sustancial por dejarles pasar, en vez de atacarles. Quizás su caravana fueran demasiados para ellos. Pero por la expresión enfadada de su rostro, no pensaba que fuera eso.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Ashe parpadeó varias veces, confundida por su pregunta, pero alerta.

-¿Cómo hemos hecho qué?

-¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, niña!-extendió su lanza, apuntándoles con ella, mientras la misma nieve parecía arremolinarse a su alrededor.-¡Hablo del bárbaro!

-Tengo un tiro limpio.-pudo escuchar a Hella, susurrándole por detrás.-Puedo...

-No. No funcionará. Con los Hijos del Hielo, nunca es tan fácil.-le dijo Ashe, antes de dirigirse a la desconocida y hablarle con calma, tratando de calmar la situación.-No hemos enviado a nadie a atacar a tu gente. Nos-

-¡Y tú como osas acusar a nuestra reina de usar tácticas tan viles!

-¡Ekon, no!

Ya era tarde. Aquel impetuoso muchacho ya se había lanzado contra la portadora de la lanza, dispuesto a partirla por la mitad con sus espadas. Movimiento contra el que Lanza Sangrienta no se molestó ni en contraatacar, limitándose a hacerlo a un lado con un golpe de su lanza al costado, mandando rodar por la nieve al derviche tras un aullido de dolor.

Esto era malo. Tan pronto como la que suponía era su líder se vio atacada, sus guerreros comenzaron a saltar de los riscos sobre ellos. En parte esto era culpa suya. No tendría que haber traído a Ekon conociendo como de impetuoso que podía ser. Pero tampoco esperaba que se diera la oportunidad de salir de allí sin luchar. Bueno. Una lección para la próxima vez. Ahora, debía mantener a toda su partida a salvo.

-¡Cerrad los ojos!

Tan pronto como sus rivales empezaron a aterrizar en la nieve a su alrededor, los exploradores de Ashe hicieron caso a sus órdenes y se cubrieron el rostro. De inmediato, la arquera apuntó al cielo, y una flecha que parecía convertirse en un fénix de hielo se desplegó sobre ellos. Antes de estallar en un haz de luz cegadora, que además por unos instantes, había librado a la zona de la protección que antes la ventisca ofrecía a sus enemigos.

-¡Ahora!

De inmediato, los cegados bandidos de las montañas se vieron asaltados por flechas certeramente disparadas, hachas lanzadas hacia sus cráneos, y lanzas y espadas hundiéndose en sus pieles, y en los pliegues de sus corazas. Aunque antes les superaban en número, los avarosanos pudieron ver que no eran tantos como imaginaban, y rápidamente les pusieron contra las cuerdas. Los números de sus enemigos caían rápidamente, y la situación no cambiaría mucho una vez recuperaran la visión.

Con la Lanza Sangrienta, no tuvieron tanta suerte. De un salto, Póra se elevó en el aire, y a punto estuvo de empalar a Ashe con la magia de su arma mientras caía, si no fuera porque la arquera rodó a un lado.

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho, muchacha?! ¿Cómo hiciste que rodeara el paso sin que lo viéramos?

-¡No sé de que me hablas!-le gritó Ashe, antes de dispararle una flecha que si bien la hizo retroceder, consiguió desviar con la lanza.

-¡Del ursine! ¡O de lo que fuera ese bárbaro que hizo pedazos a 20 de mis hombres y guerreras! Caminaba como un hombre, pero estaba claro que no era uno.

Una de las flechas de Hella la distrajo lo suficiente como para que Ashe volviera a apuntarla. Pero se vio interrumpida cuando de nuevo Ekon cargó contra ella.

-¡No es de él de quien tienes que preocuparte ahora, asaltadora!

Lanza Sangrienta detuvo de inmediato el doble tajo descendente de su atacante con el mango de su arma, solo para patearle el estómago y volver a mandarlo lejos. Justo lo que Ashe necesitaba para volver a disparar.

Antes de que Póra terminara de darse la vuelta, una ráfaga de flechas de hielo se lanzó a por ella. Y aunque logró bloquear una gran parte de ellas haciendo girar su lanza, otras pasaron, clavándose una entre sus costillas, y dos más rasgando sus brazos y piernas.

Pero eran heridas superficiales. No eran suficientes como para retirarla de la batalla.

-¡Sea quien fuese, ya está muerto! He enviado a mis Hijas del Hielo tras él. ¡Así que no esperes que os saque de esta!

Fuera quien fuese ese otro atacante, no necesitó hacerlo. Porque llegados a ese punto, los emboscadores que quedaban habían empezado a retirarse. Lanza Sangrienta miró a los lados confusa, pero antes de quedarse sola enfrentando a otra Hija del Hielo acompañada de refuerzos, prefirió soltar un gruñido de rabia, y retirarse por la dirección que había venido, aprovechando que la ventisca había vuelto a depositarse sobre el campo, y les cubriría.

Ashe suspiró cansada, pero se mantuvo alerta. Miró atrás, y comprobó con calma que no habían sufrido bajas. Bien.

Mientras su gente recuperaba sus flechas y las armas de los enemigos, ella caminó hasta Ekon, que se levantaba adolorido de la nieve.

-Eih. Con calma.-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras se agachaba para comprobar su estado.

Afortunadamente, parecía que solo su orgullo debió quedar malherido. Aparte de por los leves moratones.

-Matriarca, yo...-miró a los alrededores, confuso.-¿Lo hemos conseguido? ¿He ahuyentado a la villana?

No. Parecía que ni eso había quedado herido. Ashe tardó un rato en meditar la respuesta más adecuada.

-... Sí, Ekon. Has sido muy valiente. No parecía que supiera como conseguir responder a tus constantes embistes fallidos. Lo has conseguido.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!-se puso rápidamente en pie, como si no le doliera nada, y sin entender su sarcasmo.-Pero ha si gracias a ti sobretodo, matriarca. Si tú no la hubieras distraído lo suficiente...

Ashe rodó los ojos, ocultos bajo su capucha. Hasta que notó las manos de Ekon agarrándola por los brazos.

-Ashe. Sin ti, hay tantas cosas que jamás hubiera conseguido.-dijo acercándose a ella mientras cerraba los ojos, como si tratara de besarla.

La arquera de hielo apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de apartarlo. Pero incluso así, no cejó en su empeño.

-Ekon, no es...

Un aullido de terror y dolor desgarradores llenó el paso, logrando helar hasta las venas de Ashe. Casi de inmediato, todos los presentes echaron mano a sus armas. Pero no pasó nada. Al menos, no hasta que vieron a sus anteriores atacantes corriendo hacía ellos. Pero desarmados. Y pasándolos de largo como si no estuvieran allí. Casi como...

-¡Huid! ¡Huid!

-¡Los ha matado! ¡Los ha matado a todos!

-¡Yo le di! ¡Le vi sangrar! ¡¿Cómo puede seguir en pie?!

-¡Es inmortal! ¡Un espíritu sanguinario!

Tal como estos pasaban de largo a los confundidos exploradores, antes de que decidieran que hacer respeto a sus adversarios a la huida, la ventisca pareció recrudecerse. Y más gritos de dolor comenzaron a llenar sus oídos. Acompañados, más tarde, de gruñidos animales, y ruidos que a Ashe y a sus seguidores le recordaban a la sangre y el hueso desgarrándose.

Poco a poco, esos sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, venía en su dirección. Y ahora que la tormenta se había intensificado, a Ashe y sus exploradores les era difícil encontrarse. Pronto, la dura ventisca de nieve ya solo la dejaba ver aquello directamente alrededor suya.

La arquera de hielo comenzó a caminar pendiente abajo, para asegurarse de que fuera lo que fuera aquello, ella fuera la primera que se encontrara, y la primera en plantarle cara. La nieve lo oscurecía todo tanto, que no notó la piedra frente a ella hasta que su pie chocó con ella. Luego, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una piedra.

Un casco metálico abollado se encontraba a sus pies, con el interior todavía ensangrentado, y un ligero reguero rojo oscuro alejándose de él. Ashe fue siguiendo el reguero, con la ventisca amainando a su alrededor. No tardó en notar más adelante un resplandor azul. Uno fácil de reconocer. Entre la aún presente ventisca, logró discernir la forma de un hacha de mano. Al acercarse más, vio que sus filos estaban hechos de hielo puro, con una mano todavía sujetándola por el mango. Pero la cuestión es que ya no había nadie adherido a ese brazo.

Un terrible grito de dolor se propagó por el paso como un eco. Ashe de inmediato cogió su arco y formó una flecha. Mientras los aullidos del viento amainaban, y los alrededores se despejaban, le eran más presentes los ruidos de otra batalla teniendo lugar, y las consecuencias de esta. Más cuerpos empezaron a surgir ante su vista, a escasos metros de ella, y medio enterrados en la nieve. Todos como si hubieran sido desgarrados, y más que por las garras de un animal, le parecía que por un filo hosco y brutal, debido a su profundidad.

De inmediato necesitó apartar la vista para resistir el impulso de vomitar. Había presenciado la muerte antes, pero pocas veces de esta forma. Nunca había visto nada igual. Al menos no había reconocido a ninguno de sus exploradores entre ellos. Por ahora.

Pero los sonidos de la batalla seguían acercándose a ella. Ahora podía hasta distinguir sus formas entre la niebla. Pero la frecuencia del chocar del metal contra el metal y la carne, y los gritos de rabia y dolor, se fueron haciendo más escasos. Parecía que la pelea estaba acabando. Pero había un rugido más acompañando a todo eso. Un rugido que no estaba segura de si era humano... o algo distinto.

Fue subiendo un pequeño montículo de nieve para ver mejor, mientras el camino frente a ella descendía en una corta cuesta. La ventisca ya prácticamente había desaparecido, y los sonidos de la batalla acababan de llegar a un abrupto y repentino final. El paso se había llenado de un silencio casi total que no ayudaba a calmar sus inquietudes. Y cuando dejó de apretarse la capucha para protegerse los ojos del viento, y volvió a levantar la vista... al fin lo vio.

El aliento que iba a tomar se quedó congelado en sus labios. Sus músculos se tensaron tanto que le dolían, y sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos como dos piedras en la figura irguiéndose un poco más abajo de la cuesta.

Frente a ella, se extendía otro campo de cadáveres, aún más macabro que el anterior. Y en el centro de este, una única figura en pie. Dicha figura dejó caer el cuerpo del último salteador tras aplastar su cráneo con una mano, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Aquella flecha clavada en su pecho tendría algo que ver.

Hilos de sangre corrían por los pliegues de la escasa armadura que llevaba. Su casco cornudo oscurecía sus facciones, mientras su largo pelo y su torso desnudo estaban completamente bañados en sangre. Pero a Ashe le parecía que probablemente, la mayoría no era suya. Aunque no entendía como podía seguir en pie con tantas heridas abiertas. Y menos aún con vida.

El bárbaro entonces se giró hacia ella, y la miró. Paradojicamente, aquellos ojos turquesa brillaban con una furia roja. Una furia que si bien hizo sentir temor a la arquera, también le inspiró tristeza. Y sin parpadear siquiera, también le vio arrancarse la flecha del pecho con la mano izquierda con un único gruñido de dolor.

Ashe se mantuvo tensa en lo alto del montículo, sin tener claro que decir, o esperar. Así que aguardó a que él recuperara el aliento y hablara primero, pero sin llegar a bajar la guardia. El bárbaro no parecía quitarle el ojo a su arma.

-Tu arco.-dijo con voz grave, pero agradable.-Es solo hielo puro.

-Sí. Lo es.

Ashe sabía que aquello no era una pregunta, pero no quería quedarse callada más tiempo tampoco.

-Tal como decían las historias.-esta vez la miró a los ojos, y si bien su rabia no había desaparecido, ahora dejaban entrever su humanidad.-¿Eres tú la supuesta reencarnación de Avarosa?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que eso suelen decir muchos de mi.

-Bien. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

-¿Para qué?

Cuando el bárbaro se giró para mirarla de frente, Ashe vio que con su mano derecha arrastraba una espada con forma de colmillo, con trozos de carne sanguinolenta aún adheridos. Ella de inmediato tensó su arco y le apuntó.

Se temía esto. Muchos otros habían venido a reclamar su vida en los últimos meses, y habían fracasado. Muchos por muy poco. Y tras lo que había presenciado aquel día, la arquera creía que este bien podría ser el último, porque tendría éxito. No era extraña al miedo. Pero sí a la sensación de que frente a ella, había algo que no podía ser detenido.

El bárbaro pareció sorprenderse. Le vio apretar los dientes mientras le oía emitir un gruñido bajo, parecido a un ronroneo grave. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando ambos escucharon una voz que se acercaba a él por detrás.

-¿Tryndamere?

Una mujer anciana salió de entre la niebla titiritando, cubierta en pieles viejas. Justo en ese momento, Ashe notó que se acercaban también sus exploradores junto a Hella y Enok. Pero no les prestó atención. Siguió fijándose en aquel grupo de refugiados mal armados y mal vestidos, que se acercaban al bárbaro como si le conocieran.

-Edda. Os dije que no salierais de la gruta hasta que fuera a buscaros.

-¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!-interrumpió un niño de pelo marrón claro que iba tras la anciana, y cuyos ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver a Ashe.-Es... ¿es ella? ¿De verdad has encontrado a Avarosa?

El bárbaro volvió a mirarla. La furia que antes poseía sus ojos había desaparecido por completo. Pero ahora la tristeza los ahogaba.

-Eso parece.

Esa fue la única respuesta que dio el tal Tryndamere. Las pocas decenas de personas que parecían seguirle no mostraban miedo ni asco ante la carnicería espuesta. Cosa que pudo llegar a entender. Viendo su estado, debieron haber vivido cosas peores. Y el guerrero que lideraba a lo que quedaba de su tribu bárbara era su protector. No tenían motivos para temerle. Lo que no entendía es porque en cambio, se mostraban tan reticentes a acercarse a ella.

-¿Matriarca?-le preguntó Hella, colocándose junto a ella.-¿Quiénes son?

-Más refugiados.-respondió llanamente.

-Ugh. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Enok, resistiendo las arcadas ante la visión de la carnicería.-¿Quién... Qué ha hecho esto?

Ashe no le respondió. Siguió fijándose en el bárbaro, que no había aflojado su agarre sobre el mango de su espada en ningún momento. Y que por algún motivo, sus heridas no parecían tan graves como antes.


	2. Diálogos y tratos

Finalmente habían salido del paso. Más al sur, montaña abajo, podían ver el principio del gigantesco valle blanco y verde que era el sur de Freljord, perdiéndose más allá del horizonte. El grupo de Ashe decidió acampar allí, pues desde esa altura tenían un buen dominio de los alrededores, y podrían huir por o proteger el paso tras ellos con pocos guerreros. Ahora, podían permitirse bajar la guardia para tratar otros asuntos. Como que hacer con el grupo de refugiados bárbaros del este que se les había unido tras la emboscada.

Ashe se acercó sola a su campamento. Se habían asentado algo alejados del resto. No parecían confiar en gente de otras tribus, y no podía decirse que eso fuera un comportamiento raro en Freljord. A saber por lo que habrían pasado.

A la entrada de dicho campamento, había un árbol seco y muerto, que no paraba de sacudirse. Junto a este, podía ver una espada con forma de colmillo clavada en la nieve. Con un casco apoyado sobre el mango, y piezas de armadura de brazo y hombro apoyadas junto a esta. Y sacudiendo el árbol a base de puñetazos, estaba el bárbaro llamado Tryndamere. Suponía que entrenando.

Pero sin el casco ni la sangre ocultando su forma, le veía de una forma muy distinta. Sus heridas habían sanado más rápido de lo que imaginaba. Y las cicatrices que tenía, parecían más viejas que de sanar tan solo un día. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su aspecto.

Con su musculatura, y la pericia que demostró en la lucha, le creía mucho más viejo. Pero no. Era casi tan joven como ella, quizás solo un par de años mayor. Y muy apuesto. Su melena antes maltratada por el frío y la sangre seca, ahora se veía pulcra y limpia. Su barba incipiente, estaba bien recortada y definida. Y pese a su expresión severa, lo marcado de sus facciones lo hacían bastante atractivo. Pero había algo que no cambiaba. La ira y la tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando notó que la arquera ahora se encontraba a su lado, Tryndamere dejó de golpear el árbol. Que pareciera andar siempre semisdesnudo era algo que le chocaba, pero tenía entendido que era bastante común entre muchos bárbaros de las estepas del este. Más impactante le pareció que ni siquiera se hubiera vendado las manos antes de empezar a golpear la corteza. Tenía los nudillos manchados de sangre, pero no parecía importarle.

-¿Queréis algo, Avarosa?-le preguntó Tryndamere, con su voz antes ronca, sonando más profunda y agradable.

-No creo ser tal, pero llámame así si quieres.-dijo con una media sonrisa que no le salió nada natural, así que la dejó.-Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. Dudo que hubiéramos podido salir de aquel paso sin...

-No lo hice por vosotros.-dijo dándole la espalda, mientras se ponía a rebuscar algo en su bolsa.

-Eso ya lo sé. Ninguno sabíamos que el otro estuviera allí. Pero igualmente, gracias. Sin tu presencia no...

Perdió el hilo de sus palabras cuando la pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento mayor mientras comía una manzana.

-Eh, ¿adónde vas?

-A buscar una pelea mejor de la que puede ofrecer un tronco viejo y podrido.

-¿Pero y tu gente? Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a ellos.

-Yo ya he hecho lo que debía por mi clan. O al menos, por lo que queda de él.-la miró por encima del hombro.-Ahora depende de ti.

No lo entendía. Pero decidió no seguirle. Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo insistir. En su lugar, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el campamento bárbaro, y vio a la anciana de antes, Edda, junto a la entrada de la carpa de mayor tamaño. Como si estuviera esperándola.

Cuando vio a la arquera acercarse, la anciana volvió a entrar en la tienda, y Ashe la siguió. Al asomarse, vio algunos utensilios escasos apilados en una esquina, con varias pieles conformando el suelo, y una pequeña fogata aislada por un círculo de piedras en el centro.

-Puedes pasar si quieres, matriarca. No te quedes en la entrada. Eres bienvenida a entrar.

-Gracias, Edda.-le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, antes de quitarse la capucha y sentarse frente a ella, al otro lado del fuego.-Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? Al menos así es como se refirió a ti el patriarca de vuestro clan.

-¿Patriarca? Sí. Supongo que eso es lo que él es ahora.-miró al fuego, antes de suspirar con tristeza.

-No lo entiendo. Creía que en la tradición de las estepas del este, eran los hombres quienes ocupan ese rol.

-Y no te equivocas. Es solo que las circunstancias que pusieron a Tryndamere en ese lugar fueron... abruptas e inesperadas. Incluso para él.

Podía entender a lo que se refería. Él era demasiado joven para estar liderando a su tribu tan pronto. Al igual que ella. Suponía que las desgracias que lo llevaron a él a esa posición, no podían ser muy distintas a las suyas.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

-No creo que sea apropiado contarlo.

Ashe pudo ver, a través de la entrada entreabierta de la tienda, a miembros del clan de Tryndamere observando desde lejos.

-Vuestra gente parece temerme. Pero no tenéis porque hacerlo. Si habeís venido hasta aquí, es porque habeís oído hablar de nosotros. De la elegida de Avarosa. No tenéis nada que temer.-dijo tratando de ganarse su confianza, pues aunque no le gustara hacer uso de ese mito, debía admitir que resultaba práctico.

-Con todo el debido respeto, matriarca.-Edda la miró a los ojos.-Si hemos llegado a esta situación, es precisamente por arrodillarnos ante supuestos dioses.

* * *

Teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijo Tryndamere, el primer lugar en el que Ashe pensó en buscarlo, fue en la zona del campamento que los guerreros habían vallado para usar para las peleas. Tanto por entrenar, como por entretenerse. Y supo que no estaba equivocada, en el momento que una parte de esa valla dejó de existir.

Una muchacha pelirroja y corpulenta se retorcía a los pies de Ashe, después de que Tryndamere le hubiera hecho atravesar el cerco al lanzarla, llevándoselo por delante. Fijándose en los espectadores y combatientes de en rededor, estaba claro que ella no había sido la única en sufrir un destino similar. Ashe se agachó junto a la guerrera.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Agh! ¡Sí! No necesito que nadie me- ¿Ah? ¡Matriarca!

La guerrera se enderezó nada más ver quien era, pero estaba claro que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-¡Discúlpeme! No me he dado cuenta de que...

-Tranquilízate. Ahora me preocupas más tú.

-Gracias, matriarca. Pero es solo-¡Agh!-se retorció al llevarse una mano al hombro.

Parecía que tenía la clavícula rota. Esto era malo. Los moratones y narices rotas eran una cosa, pero los huesos rotos, otra. Alguien con una pierna o una brazo lesionados, podía volverse una carga. Y más cargas no podían permitirse.

Miró a Tryndamere, en el interior del cerco, y vio como derribaba a un muchacho prácticamente usando como arma a otro. Para una pelea supuestamente amistosa y deportiva, se pasaba de la raya. Tendría que hablar con él. De todas formas, a eso venía.

-Ve a la carpa de las sanadoras, a que te atiendan.-le indicó a la pelirroja.

-Ya le he dicho que no...

-No es una petición. Es una orden.

Sus alrededores parecieron enfriarse aún más, por mucho que no llevara el arco.

-... Sí, matriarca.-contestó agachando la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, parecía que Tryndamere ya había asustado a sus competidores demasiado como para que nadie más decidiera unirse.

-¡Venga! ¿Nadie más se atreve?

-Me parece que ya has roto suficientes huesos por hoy.

Tryndamere se volvió hacia la voz de Ashe, que había entrado en el cerco por el hueco que había hecho él antes. Al verla sin la capucha y con su melena albina cayéndole sobre los hombros, el bárbaro pareció quedarse sin voz durante unos instantes. Simplemente observándola.

La verdad es que Ashe era hermosa, y más joven de lo que le había parecido en un principio. La primera vez que escuchó los rumores sobre el retorno de Avarosa, esperaba encontrarse con una de esas sacerdotisas ancianas de la Guardia de Hielo. En su lugar, se encontró con una muchacha que claramente conocía lo dura que era la supervivencia. De miembros fuertes, y mirada despierta y decidida.

-Fueron ellos los que decidieron retarme.-respondió finalmente.-Yo solo les he dado lo que me pidieron.

-Pero no son ellos ni tú los que van a tener que cargar con las consecuencias para el grupo.-dijo mirando a todos los reunidos a su alrededor, como si estuviera dándoles una reprimenda.-Necesito hablar contigo. Si es posible, con algo de discreción.

-Adelante.

Tryndamere dio un ágil salto por encima del cerco, y se acercó a un barril lleno de agua que estaba allí para que los combatientes se asearan. Ashe le siguió, mientras la multitud se dispersaba, y les iban dejando más o menos solos.

-Aunque está claro que tú eres mejor luchador que todos ellos. ¿Hay alguno que te diera problemas?

-No realmente.-dijo mientras se aclaraba el rostro.-Si esta es la mejor protección que puedes ofrecer, me temo que tienes un serio problema. Quizás ha sido un error traer a mi clan hasta aquí.

Así que de eso se trataba.

-No te lo discuto. De hecho, te doy la razón. Es algo que lleva preocupándome desde hace tiempo. Pero has de entender que la mayoría de las tribus que acuden a mi llamada, son hogareños sin hijos del hielo que los protejan, o grupos de refugiados que ya han perdido a la mayoría de sus hombres y mujeres en edad de combatir. Y los que quedan, son o bien demasiado viejos o bien demasiado jóvenes para ello. Por los primeros no se puede hacer mucho. Pero por los segundos...

Ashe prefirió dejar que el silencio hablara solo. Y Tryndamere, por primera vez, se giró para verla de frente, aunque cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué esperas exactamente?

-He hablado con Edda. No quiso decirme que fue lo que os ocurrió, pero si me ha hablado de ti. De como probablemente seas el mejor duelista de todo Freljord, y como tu habilidad y tu poderío no han hecho si no aumentar desde entonces.

-Si lo que pretendes es que luche por ti todas tus batallas...

-No. Lo que pretendo es que les enseñes aunque sea una pizca de lo que sabes. No espero que los vuelvas tan hábiles como tú. Pero aunque tan solo la mitad de lo que Edda me ha dicho fuera cierto...

-Olvídalo. No es por eso por lo que vine aquí.

-Creía que habías venido para que tu cl-

-Mi clan ya está a salvo. Entre vosotros. Solo vine tan al oeste para asegurarme de que tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Y ahora que la tienen, yo tengo cuentas que saldar en el este.-volvió a darle la espalda.

-... No estés tan seguro.

-... ¿Qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tenemos recursos limitados, y demasiadas tribus que buscan formar parte de los avarosanos. Mis demás aliados al sur son más fuertes, y están mejor posicionados, pero...

-Al grano.

-No tenemos sitio para todos. Las tribus tienen que luchar constantemente por mantener su espacio, y aunque me desagrade, otras lo hacen simplemente por ganarse mi favor, y no dejar espacio para el resto. Me temo que en el momento en el que tengamos que volver a apretarnos la correa, y sin nadie que luche por ellos o nada que ofrecer, no habrá lugar para tu clan.

Mentía. Por mucho que apretaran las cosas, Ashe nunca expulsaría a toda una tribu de su alianza, a menos que le dieran muy buenas razones para ello. Jamás abandonaría a los indefensos sin más. Pero eso, él no tenía porque saberlo.

Tryndamere se acercó, quedándose a tan solo un paso frente a ella, y con pose y mirada amenazante.

-Haré lo que me pides. Pero más te vale mantener tu palabra con los míos. O si no...

-¿Te derrumbarás a mis pies después de que te congele el cráneo?

Tryndamere se echó hacia atrás, perplejo y confundido por su respuesta. Ashe temió haberlo picado con su chanza, provocando esa ira capaz de destrozar a bandas de guerreros e hijas del hielo por igual, y comenzó a echar en falta su arco. Cuando de repente, el bárbaro...

Echó a reír.

Era una risotada honesta. De las que se oyen y ven típicamente durante un banquete en una casa larga. ¿Cómo es que le hacen tanta gracia las amenazas? ¿Se habría vuelto loco de repente? Pero pese a ello, la suya era una risa profunda y agradable, y por un instante, pareció que la tristeza en sus ojos había desaparecido. Pero no tardó en volver. Aunque esa llama ardiente no lo hizo.

-¿Es qué acaso no me crees?

-No. Te creo. Creo que lo harías sin dudarlo, nada más hiciera el amago de mover mi hoja contra ti.-se frotó una lágrima que se le había escapado de la risa.-Pero eso me gusta. Me gusta tanta honestidad. Vale. Tenemos un trato.

Y sin más, se marchó y la dejó atrás.

¿Estaba loco? ¿Era idiota? Viendo lo que había ocurrido en el paso, lo primero era obvio. Aunque lo segundo, no tanto. Pero pese a todo...

-Pfff. Bárbaros.-murmuró para si, tras escaparsele una pequeña risilla.

* * *

Cuando Ashe volvió a su tienda en el campamento, se dejó caer sobre la silla cubierta en pieles que le servía de asiento. Sabía que alguien no tardaría en asomarse por la entrada de la tienda y necesitarla. Pero por ahora, disfrutaría los minutos de calma que tuviera.

-¿Matriarca?

O segundos.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-Adelante.

Ashe se incorporó al ver a Milica, una de las ancianas matriarcas de las tribus hogareñas que se le habían unido, y que ahora se dedicaban a aconsejarla. La arquera no tenía intención de desperdiciar su vital experiencia dada por los años, pues sabía que aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender respecto al liderazgo.

-Lamento interrumpiros. Pero supuse que querríais oír esto. Los centinelas del paso han dado aviso.

-Temía oír algo así. ¿Los saqueadores han vuelto?

Milica negó con la cabeza.

-Son los Sables de Escarcha. Nos han seguido hasta aquí.

Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Porque recorrer más de 100 millas para perseguir a una panda de refugiados sin nada que ofrecer? No era solo una pérdida de tiempo, si no también de recursos.

-Entiendo. Bien. Ordenadles a Hella y Enok que preparen a sus grupos, y al de Gjura que refuercen las barricadas. Dudo que hayan enviado a muchos perseguidores, pero es mejor no correr riesgos.

-No lo entiende, matriarca. Según los centinelas, ocupaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Son todos ellos. Toda la partida de guerra de su tribu.

Eso si que tenía incluso menos sentido. Y les ponía las cosas peor.

-Pero eso no es todo. Por lo visto, hay un grupo de sacerdotisas de la escarcha dirigiéndolos.

* * *

Podía verlos allí reunidos. Guerreros bien armados y pertrechados. Hombres y mujeres aún jóvenes, pero experimentados en conflictos con otras tribus. Formaban una línea de defensa fuerte y bien coordinada. Pero tras ella, al otro lado de la barricada sobre la que se encontraba, sus propias fuerzas ofrecían una imagen muy distinta. Ancianos y jóvenes, equipados en su mayor parte con lo que habían podido encontrar, y con apenas nociones de la lucha organizada. Bueno. Los más viejos las tenían. Pero la vitalidad necesaria para ello hace tiempo que les había abandonado.

Ashe suspiró con tristeza. Lo hizo porque ese ni siquiera era su mayor problema. Ni su inferioridad numérica de menos de 300 contra 500 lo era. Ni tampoco el hecho de que su principal línea de defensa, no fuera más que una barricada improvisada hecha de carromatos. No.

El problema seguían siendo las sacerdotisas de la escarcha.

Ashe solo había confrontado a uno antes. A un draklorn Y solo lo hizo después de que sus "padres"... su madre...

...

Ahogó ese pensamiento como pudo. Las tres sacerdotisas al frente de la columna no habían dado la señal de atacar, y se habían adelantado al resto. Por ahora parecía que solo querían hablar. Probablemente debería bajar ahí, y hacer lo mismo. Pero no se sentía segura dadas la circunstancias. Así que dio otro vistazo tras ella.

Ekon le hablaba al grupo de guerreros que le seguían por orden de su madre, como si les estuviera dando un discurso grandilocuente. Algunos fingían interés. Otros, ni se molestaban. Pero Ashe no olvidaba que pese a sus defectos, él seguía siendo uno de los guerreros más persistentes y hábiles bajo su mando. El simple hecho de sobrevivir al embate de otra Hija del Hielo, sin arma de hielo puro equivalente con la que enfrentarle, lo demostraba.

Hella era igualmente una arquera casi sin igual. Mucho más hábil a la hora de disciplinar a los suyos, pero menos capaz en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque siendo arquera, tampoco se esperaba que estuviera en primera línea. Ella misma probablemente tampoco debería. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que Ashe era la matriarca, aunque no estuviera segura de que significaba eso.

Echó un último vistazo al contingente enemigo, antes de bajarse del carromato en el que estaba subida, y reunir a los suyos.

-Ekon. Hella. Venid aquí.

Un pequeño círculo se formó a su alrededor, con las figuras de más autoridad de su partida de guerra, y los guerreros más preparados. Todos ellos dispuestos a morir por ella. Muchos acabarían haciéndolo. Algo a lo que su corazón casi había comenzado a acostumbrarse. Casi.

-Os necesito conmigo ahí fuera, para cubrirme las espaldas. Los demás, estad atentos. Sean cuales sean sus motivos para estar aquí, parece que están dispuestos a negociar. Así que...

Perdió el hilo de sus palabras cuando notó a Tryndamere entre el gentío.

-... Así que por ahora, no quiero ver flechas perdidas ni nada por el estilo, a menos que yo dé la señal. ¿Queda claro?

-¡No se preocupe, matriarca!-habló Ekon con entusiasmo, llevándose el puño al pecho.-Si algo así ocurriera entre mis derviches, me aseguraría de que el responsable no volviera a repetirlo.

-Te agradezco el entusiasmo, Ekon.

-No se preocupe, matriarca. El caso no se dará entre los míos.

Ashe se limitó a asentir ante la respuesta de Hella. Lo hacía mientras pensaba en como deseaba que al menos uno de sus seguidores le hablara como una persona, y no como una figura a la que seguir y adorar. Lo haría todo más fácil.

-Vamos, pues. Id adelante. Yo os seguiré en un momento.

Mientras todos se movían hacia sus posiciones ordenadas, Ashe esperó a que Tryndamere se le acercara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Querías que les enseñara a luchar a los tuyos, ¿no? Que les guiara en como hacerlo. Pues no creo que haya mejor momento para ello que un combate real.

-No me refería a eso. Es que hace solo unas horas, estabas tan... Bueno. Olvídalo. Encuentra hueco en los carromatos de la barricada, y prepárate a proteger nuestra retirada.

-En mal camino vamos si ya estás pensando en retirarte.-le dijo con una media sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Ashe pensó que pese a la arrogancia de su expresión, era agradable verle sonreír.

-Tú haz lo que te digo.-golpeándole el pecho con el índice.-Y estate alerta ante la magia.

* * *

Tres pares de huellas se alejaban de la barricada, y se acercaban a las tres figuras solitarias cubiertas en capas de pieles negras y adornadas con restos animales.

-Esto no me gusta, matriarca.-replicó Hella, con el ceño fruncido, pero sin apartar la vista del frente.-Nada bueno puede salir de hacer tratos con siervos de la ciudadela.

-Imagino que hablas por experiencia personal.-comentó su nueva matriarca.

-... Sí. Le ofrecieron la protección de Lissandra a los míos. Pero cuando aquella... marea negra llegó, que parecía pudrir la misma tierra, fueron los primeros en huir.

Ashe había tenido curiosidad respecto a esos rumores desde hace mucho. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho por averiguar más.

-¡Ja! Afortunadamente, ahora seguimos a una diosa más fiable que esa, ¿verdad?-Ekon les guiñó el ojo.

La arquera le sonrió. Más por obligación, que agradecimiento. Tenía que mantener las apariencias, pues sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser la moral.

Primero examinó a las sacerdotisas con la mirada. Ninguna lleva la armadura ni los distintivos de un draklorn. Bien. Era un buen comienzo. Eso significaba que eran algo que podían enfrentar.

La mujer al frente era anciana, mientras que las otras dos sacerdotisas que la seguían eran más jóvenes, pero bien entradas en la adultez. Cuando ambos grupos se pararon el uno frente al otro, dejando solo unos pocos metros de distancia entre ellos, dicha anciana fue la primera en hablar,

-Así que era cierto.-fijó su vista en su arco.-Tú eres la hereje clamando ser la reencarnación de Avarosa.

Ashe no contestó a esa afirmación. No era la primera vez ni sería la última que un sacerdote de la escarcha la acusase de tal cosa. Era casi como si tuvieran miedo de ella. Pero empezaba a entender el porque.

-No sé si llamarte valiente o estúpida, niña. Te has tomado muchos riesgos volviendo tan al norte, solo para proteger a unos cuantos hogareños sin hogar.

-Ahora son avarosanos. Y necesitábamos la mano de obra.

En realidad, era una cuestión más política. Ella se había granjeado la fama protegiendo a aquellos que no serían aceptados en otros lugares. Y este tipo de hazañas, eran las típicas que podían llamar la atención de otras tribus en busca de aliados fuertes. La compasión podía ser un gran reclamo.

-Eso he oído. Pero ambas sabemos que solo los estás llevando a la perdición.-la apuntó con un dedo de su huesuda mano.-Tus acciones no hacen más que llamar la ira de las hermanas. Si realmente quieres proteger a esta gente, solo hay una cosa lógica que puedes hacer.

-¿Y cúal sería esa?

-Entregarte a nosotras.

* * *

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.-murmuró Tryndamere.

-Eso no es tu responsabilidad juzgarlo.-le replicó Gjura, de pie junto a él sobre la fila de carromatos.-Es lo que la matriarca ha ordenado.

-Nadie trae un ejército hasta tan lejos para pararse a negociar. No.-chasqueó la lengua.-Sé cuando un asunto se va a resolver con sangre, y está claro que esto no se va a resolver con palabras.

-Eso es algo que ya sabemos todos.-le replicó el manco, molesto.-La matriarca más que nadie.

Tryndamere miró al anciano, confundido.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?

-Sé que en el este resolvéis la mayoría de vuestras disputas con duelos de sangre, así que si alguien debería entenderlo, ese eres tú. ¿Por qué derramar la sangre de muchos, cuando puedes derramar la sangre de unos pocos?

El bárbaro miró al frente de nuevo, a la figura con la capucha y la corta capa azul.

-¿Se está usando como sacrificio?

-Sigues sin entenderlo, muchacho.-río el anciano.-No creo que nuestra matriarca tenga planeado morir ni aquí ni hoy. Pero si ve una sola oportunidad de evitar que se derrame la sangre, desde luego que va a tomarla. No le importa arriesgarse a si misma por ella. Y está claro que hasta esas sacerdotisas de la escarcha lo sabían, o si no, no se habrían arriesgado a exponerse así.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Tryndamere meditando.

-Espera. ¿Ellas sabían que intentaría negociar primero?

-Supongo, ¿por?

-Porque entonces, no tienen motivo para esperar.

-¿A qué te refieres, muchacho?

* * *

Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo, pensó Ashe. Pero ahora mismo, demasiados dependían de su protección. Y le había hecho una promesa a su madre. A sus padres. Y a sus avarosanos.

-Sí, ya. Eso es lo que os gustaría, ¿verdad?

-Ekon. Basta.-le interrumpió Ashe, antes de dirigirse a las sacerdotisas con una mirada cansada.-En otras circunstancias, en otro momento, si eso fuera todo lo necesario para salvar a los míos, quizás hubiera aceptado. Quizás. Pero en este momento, demasiadas cosas dependen de mi. Demasiados han depositado su confianza en mi. Y sé que eso es algo que ya sabíamos todas.

-Sí, ya veo a los que dependen de ti.-los ojos de la anciana se volvieron de un negruzco extraño.-De ti. De la muchacha sola y perdida, cuyas obsesiones son las mismas que llevaron a tu madre y a tu antigua tribu a la perdición. Lo quieras o no, te pareces mucho más a ella de lo que querrías admitir.

Normalmente sentiría orgullo ante esas palabras. Pero estaban dirigidas como un insulto. Y no podía negar que algo de razón tenían.

-¡Como osas...!

-¿Cómo osas tú, muchacho?-miró a Ekon.-El vástago inútil de una matriarca del sur. De las gentes de un valle fértil, que se han dado a la vagueza y a la debilidad. Vivís en tierras fáciles, y eso os ha vuelto autocomplacientes. ¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de porque tu madre te mandó a seguir a la hereje? Para que o bien murieras, o bien aprendieras el valor de la verdadera fuerza. Es una lástima que no hayas hecho ninguna de las dos.

Ashe lo detuvo con el brazo, cuando el muchacho trató de avanzar hacia ellas. Sería mejor que la dejaran hablar. Por ahora.

-Y tú.-miró a la muchacha pelirroja.-Eres solo una más de las que corrieron tras las faldas de matriarcas de tribus más poderosas cuando no pudo proteger a los suyos. No eres distinta a todos esos indolentes tras vuestras pobres barricadas.

Hella apretó los puños. Mientras, la anciana se hizo a un lado para echar un mejor vistazo al campamento en la lejanía, y a la barrera que se les interponía a la salida del paso.

-Sí. Viejos que no pudieron encontrar una muerte en combate ya sea por cobardía, o falta de habilidad. Jóvenes desesperados por hacerse valer cuando ya han decepcionado a todos. Grupos de hogareños sin valor para las armas, ni nada que ofrecer. Que se aferran a una vida que no pueden defender por ellos mismos. Pero he de admitir que hay algunos con valor. El anciano guerrero al frente de tu desdichada legión aún carga con un espíritu fuerte, pese a la pérdida de su brazo. Y el bárbaro...

La anciana se quedó en silencio, y dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera asustada, con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

-¿Madre?-preguntó otra de las sacerdotisas al verla así.

-... ¿De dónde has sacado eso?-preguntó mirando a Ashe.

-¿El que?

-El bárbaro. O al menos, la criatura que viste la piel de uno. Hay algo... oscuro en él. Como una marca. Una herida profunda que nunca le abandonará. Tiñe su misma esencia con pura negrura. Una mancha que abarca todo lo que toca. Que solo he...-se quedó sin palabras un momento, como llegando a una realización repentina.-El abismo...

-No sé de que estás hablando, anciana.-se impuso Ashe.-Pero todos ellos son parte de mi pueblo ahora. No voy a abandonar a ninguno.

-Eso es lo que me esperaba. Pero tranquila. No nos decepcionas.-volvió a colocarse entre las dos sacerdotisas.-Sea lo que sea el bárbaro, no importa ahora. O al menos, no lo hará por mucho.

-¿Por mucho?-Ashe alzó la ceja.

-Sabemos lo que eres mejor que nadie, hereje. También nos hablaron de tu poder. Sola, ya costaría derribarte. Pero con un ejército a tu espalda, por pequeño que sea...

-Si creéis que podréis derribarnos antes de que el resto acuda en nuestra ayuda.-tomó su arco, helándole las venas de nuevo.-Estáis muy equivocadas.

-No estamos aquí para separarte de tu ejército.-la anciana extendió los brazos bajo su capa, mostrando venas negras que ahora también subían por su rostro.-Si no para separar a tu ejército de ti.

Ashe abrió los ojos ante la realización, y miró atrás.

-No.-les apuntó con su arco.-¡Parad!

-Lo siento, muchacha.-dijo con su voz sonando como un cascarón vacio, mientras las otras dos sacerdotisas también se marchitaban ante sus ojos.-Pero eres tú quien has provocado esto.

Las flechas de Ashe y Hella solo dieron a atravesar tres capas negras que caían al suelo, vacías. Mientras las figuras que instantes antes las portaban terminaban de fundirse en polvo, un extraño rayo negro que relucía y se movía a través de la tierra misma, pasó bajo sus pies.

Y sin más, la barricada que habían tratado de proteger, se vio envuelta en llamas negras.


	3. De vuelta al nuevo hogar

Uno siempre piensa que en una situación así, el tiempo se congelaría. Ver como la barricada donde momentos antes, docenas de tus mejores guerreros, de tus más fieros defensores, a los que algunos habías llegado a llamar amigos, estallaba en una explosión de magia, uno pensaría que todo pasaría muy despacio. Que el momento se le haría a alguien como ella eterno. Pero no. Todo fue muy rápido.

Antes de darse cuenta, un grupo de jinetes de druvask había salido de entre las filas enemigas, y cargaba contra ellos. No tenían tiempo de hacer nada, salvo una cosa.

-¡Corred!

Si conseguían llegar hasta lo que quedaba de sus filas, aún cabía la posibilidad de preparar una defensa organizada.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Ashe, tirando de Enok, mientras Hella se volvía para apuntar.-A esta distancia no harás nada. ¡Vamos!

Pero por mucho que corrieran, no podían superar la velocidad de una bestia de guerra. Aunque los druvask a la carga empezaron a preocuparle menos, en el momento que vio quien iba al frente de la cuña. Reconocía esa armadura. Era la de un draklorn.

Pero no iba a dejar que su miedo la detuviera. Aunque no consiguiere vencerlo, si al menos podía derribarlo, podría causar confusión entre sus filas, o incluso detener la carga. Se detuvo un segundo para disparar tras ella.

Algo que no sirvió de nada. El draklorn simplemente desvió la flecha y la magia de hielo en esta, con un bastón tan ancho que casi parecía una maza. No logró nada. Ni tan siquiera frenarlo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar de intentarlo.

Siguió disparando. Deteniéndose un momento mientras corrías tras Hella y Enok, pero seguía sin lograr mucho. Aunque parecía que al draklorn le estaba costando desviar sus flechas de hielo más que antes. Eso era bueno. Pero no suficiente.

Ya casi lo tenía encima. Así que Ashe simplemente se plantó, pues correr ya no tenía sentido, mientras la cuña formada por esos jinetes cargaba contra ella como formando una punta de flecha gigantesca. Y de la misma forma, ella comenzó a cargar su disparo. Dejando que la magia fluyera alrededor y por todo su cuerpo, finalmente acumulándose en aquel arco de hielo puro que quemaba sus manos.

No sabía si funcionaría. Ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría desde tan cerca. Pero ya no podía hacer más.

Y justo cuando comenzó a ver su reflejo en los blancos colmillos del druvask que cabalgaba el draklorn hacia ella, una forma rugiente pasó a su lado. Y antes de darse cuenta, el draklorn había salido disparado de su montura, mientras las vísceras del animal teñían la nieve de rojo, dejando escapar un agudo gruñido de dolor estremecedor.

Aún con su espada en forma de colmillo teñida en sangre, Tryndamere se giró para encarar al draklorn, que se estaba levantado de entre la nieve, la cual se deslizaba por las hendiduras de su armadura. Aquel súbito e inesperado ataque había asustado a los animales, y detenido la carga en seco. Los jinetes se habían quedado igualmente impactados, al ver al poderoso sacerdote que los guiaba caer como una muñeca de trapo. Era como si el mundo se hubiera congelado, a la espera de lo que viniera.

La acción no se hizo esperar. Ashe se mantuvo cargando la magia en su arco. Cuanto más tiempo aguardara, mejor. Mientras que el draklor se preparaba para encarar a Tryndamere, y este de nuevo cargaba hacia él con su arma, rugiendo.

De repente, la arquera tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Era como si tuviera enfrente de nuevo a Yrael, con sus martillos. Enfrentándose al mismo draklorn que luego descubrió que era Maalcrom.

Y el resultado fue el mismo.

Aquel brillo oscuro de la hoja del draklorn formó un arco en el aire, que pasaba justo a través del torso del bárbaro. Al principio, incluso pareció que el golpe hubiera fallado, pero entonces, la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones.

-¡No!

Finalmente, Ashe liberó su flecha. Con una magia tan potente que ni siquiera el draklorn, pillado desprevenido, fue capaz de contrarrestar. En el centro de aquella cuña ya rota, se formó una flor de hielo de pétalos como agujas, atravesando a jinetes y bestias por igual. Y atrapado en el centro de aquella flor, la forma congelada del mago de la escarcha.

-No...

Ashe había perdido de vista a Tryndamere. Probablemente ya estaba muerto. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por la pena. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse. La batalla aún continuaba. Tenía...

-¡Matriarca!

Se reconoció al reconocer la voz que la llamaba.

-¿Gjura?-dijo al verlo acercarse, recién dándose cuenta de que había alcanzado los restos destrozados de donde antes estaba la barricada.-Pero... creía que...

-El bárbaro nos hizo abandonarla. Sospechaba que algo como lo que... bueno, como lo que acababa de pasar, iba a ocurrir. Pero luego le perdí de vista cuando...

-Eso no importa ahora.-interrumpió su matriarca, mostrándose lo más serena que pudo.-Prepara a los arqueros. Aún queda batalla por librar.

* * *

Una vez rompieron la carga de los druvasks, no tardaron en barrer con el resto de los Sables de Escarcha. Por mucho que les faltara la barricada, ante aquella desmoralizante demostración de fuerza que ella y Tryndamere habían hecho, y después de que los jinetes restantes fueron asaetados, no quedaba mucha lucha en ellos. Y menos encontrándose atrapados en un paso tan estrecho. No tardaron en retirarse, dándoles a los avarosanos una oportunidad de saquear el campo de batalla en busca de armas y armaduras, y recoger a sus pocos muertos.

Aunque Ashe no estaba segura de si encontrarían el cuerpo de Tryndamere.

Probablemente estaría atrapado en aquella flor de hielo junto al draklorn. Pero cuando se acercó a aquella pared irregular, y vio la forma retorcida del sacerdote de la escarcha atrapada dentro, no fue capaz de ver la de Tryndamere a su alrededor. Quizás su cuerpo estuviera atrapado bajo el hielo. Pero aunque quisiera darle una despedida digna, no podían esperar a que el hielo se derritiera. Los Sables podrían intentar volver.

Se dio la vuelta con tristeza, y notó como algunos de los hombres y mujeres saqueando el equipamiento se habían detenido, y miraban en la misma dirección, mientras otros se arremolinaban alrededor de algo. Con la misma curiosidad, Ashe se acercó a ellos. Para encontrar...

-¡Tryndamere!

El bárbaro, que caminaba arrastrando su espada, se detuvo al ver a la arquera, mientras que con el brazo libre se cubría el costado.

-Matriarca.

Ashe se acercó hasta él, obviamente preocupada.

-Tu herida...

El bárbaro apartó el brazo cuando ella se lo agarró. Y aquel corte, que a Ashe le había parecido poco menos que un destripamiento cuando se lo realizaron, ahora era tan solo una herida superficial. Que aunque larga, pues cruzaba su torso de costado a costado por en medio, y aún sangrante, se veía bastante lejos de ser mortal, o tan siquiera grave.

-Yo... me pareció ver que...

-Aprecio la preocupación. Aunque no es necesaria.-entrecerró los ojos.-Como tampoco lo era tu ayuda.

Ahora fue ella quien lo miró con mala cara a él.

-Mi arco logró derribar al draklorn, y romper la carga de los druvasks. Más de lo que lograste tú.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. El bárbaro parecía apretar con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Y la magia del arco de Ashe pareció intensificarse. Había cierta tensión entre ambos que todos percibían. Pero pronto, empezó a decrecer.

-... No digo que no hicieras un buen trabajo, matriarca. Solo digo que aquella era mi pelea.

Ashe se quedó atónita. Parece que todo lo que había oído sobre el exagerado orgullo marcial de los bárbaros del este era cierto.

-Esta es mi gente, bárbaro. Era más mi pelea que tuya. Pero tengo que admitir que gracias a ti, aún me queda gente por la que pelear. Gjura me contó lo que hiciste en la barricada. No sé como lo presentiste, pero salvaste la vida de muchos de los mios. Y por ello, simplemente quería darte las gracias.

-No son necesarias.-Tryndamere se volvió, para seguir su camino.-Solo hice lo que debía por mi clan.

Ashe negó con la cabeza al verlo marcharse, reprochándose por pensar que estaba logrando llegarle.

* * *

Afortunadamente para los miembros de su caravana, el camino de aquí hasta el asentamiento de los Derviches de Hielo iba a ser mucho más seguro, pues entraban en territorio amigo.

Donde antes se cruzaban con solo bosques desolados, fueron encontrándose con campos de cultivos bien cuidados, llenos de plantas y verduras de todo tipo. A Ashe no paraba de sorprenderla, pues había vivido siempre en el más gélido norte, donde muchas veces tenían que depender de la recolección, la ganadería y el intercambio para prosperar. Pues campos así no crecían tan fácilmente al norte de la cordillera.

Pero lo que más la impresionaba, era el lugar al que ahora llegaban: Rakelstake. El hogar de los Derviches de Hielo.

Construido en la base de una montaña, los lugareños la usaban como cantera para construir sus hogares y las murallas que la defendían. Todos de pura roca. Desde luego, no podía negarse su talento como escultores, y para construir emplazamientos defensivos. Tanto, que Rakelstake se había convertido en el asentamiento más grande de aquella región, y los Derviches, una de las tribus más poderosas y numerosas. Razón por la que Ashe había acudido allí entre las primeras opciones en su busca de aliados.

-Ya verás, Ashe.

Enok interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se colocaba a su lado con su montura, pero encontró agradable que se dirigiera a ella de forma más informal que antes. Estaba harta de la forma tan distante con la que muchos se le dirigían.

-El poblado nos recibirá como a héroes. Celebrarán un banquete en nuestro honor. Al fin podré portar un arma de hielo puro. Y cuando todo esto acabe, podremos formalizar la ceremonia.

-¿Ceremonia?

-La que me convertirá en tu primer sangrejurada, por supuesto.

-...

Ashe aceleró el paso de su montura. Pues los guardias de la ciudad ya les habían abierto las puertas a la caravana.

* * *

Tryndamere se sentía extraño en aquel lugar. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un asentamiento de aquel tamaño, habiendo pasado toda su vida en las desoladas estepas del este. Nunca llegó a imaginar tan siquiera, que una sola aldea pudiera llegar a crecer tanto. Pero entre aquellos campos tan fértiles y las montañas que ofrecían posiciones defensivas perfectas, le parecía más comprensible.

Ahora también entendía porque los del sur tenían fama de blandos y vagos. Ninguno de ellos debía luchar por su supervivencia tan duramente como el resto de habitantes de Freljord. Pero al menos aquello garantizaba una cosa: su clan podría sobrevivir y estar seguros dentro de aquellas murallas, sin necesidad de tenerle cerca.

Y si ese fuese el único problema, se vería libre de volver al este para seguir persiguiendo su venganza. Pero también descubrió que Ashe no le mentía. Allí no había sitio para todos.

Incluso antes de que llegara su caravana, la ciudad ya estaba abarrotada. Fuera de las murallas había visto filas de tiendas. Algunas con estandartes de varias tribus, así que imaginaba que aquellos serían representantes venidos para la celebración de algún consejo. Pero aún así, el volumen de refugiados era considerable.

Ashe decía la verdad. Tendría que luchar para conservar el lugar de su clan. Antes, no hubiera tenido duda alguna de que podría garantizarlo solo. Pero desde... aquello, su confianza en su talento marcial se había visto disminuida. Aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo ante nadie. Sabía que la oferta de la matriarca no duraría, pues no tardarían en unirseles guerreros más experimentados que la horda desorganizada que ahora poseían, Con lo que la ayuda que ella le solicitó para entrenarlos, dejaría de ser necesaria.

Así que para garantizar la seguridad de su clan, iba a necesitar apoyos. Pero, ¿de dónde sacarlos?

-¡Tryndamere!

Caminaba cerca del perímetro interior de la muralla, en el pequeño espacio verde que se les había cedido a los suyos para acampar, cuando Leifur, el mismo chico que se había aproximado a Ashe cuando la conoció en el paso, se acercó llamándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? ¿Hay algún problema?

Puede que no supiera como liderar a su clan, o tan siquiera la forma más apropiada de dirigirse a ellos. Pero era algo que tenía que intentar. Al menos, por ahora.

-No, es... Te están buscando.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Los otros clanes!

-¿Cuáles? Aquí se han reunido muchos diferentes.

-Los de las estepas. ¡Han venido más clanes de nuestras tierras!

Tryndamere no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-O al menos...-continuó el niño.-Lo que queda de ellos.

* * *

Bajo la sombra de la montaña, y escarbada en ella, se encontraba el palacio tribal de los Derviche. Era aquí, junto a las otras figuras clave de la tribu y la creciente alianza avarosana, donde Ashe residía.

Después de aquella larga marcha y todas las semanas fuera, antes que ninguna reunión con la jefa de la tribu o nadie más, lo que Ashe pidió fue un rato a solas, y que le llenaran una barrena de agua caliente para bañarse. Al entrar en sus aposentos, iluminados por la luz iridiscente de los cristales azules que sobresalían de la propia roca, eso fue justo lo que encontró.

Después de guardar su arco en el con candado donde siempre lo dejaba por seguridad, y deshacerse de sus ropas ya manchadas y bastante desgastadas, metió los pies en la barrena. Y poco a poco, soltando un suspiro placentero, se sumergió hasta el cuello en aquella agua cálida.

Sí. A eso has venido. A relajarte. Olvídate por un momento de tu enorme montaña de problemas y deberes, y regalate esto. Solo para ti. Por unos minutos. Son solo unos minutos. Sí. Nadie te echará de menos.

...

Ojalá pudiera terminar de creérselo. Pero de verdad que necesitaba empezar a relajarse. Tendría que enfocar su mente en cosas más agradables. Como por ejemplo...

La visión de Rakelstake desde la distancia. Desde luego aquel era un lugar hermoso e imponente. La dejó sin aliento la primera vez que la vio. O los acantilados helados de Ornnkaal. Sí. Por Avarosa, que las noches en aquel lugar quitaban el aliento.

Trató de dejar fuera de sus pensamientos a Sejuani. La ponía demasiado triste. Pero aún así, nunca podría olvidar todo lo que había perdido.

Aunque pensar en su antigua vida aún le traía algunos buenos recuerdos. Pese a que la nostalgia la hiciera llorar. Y el recuerdo de Maalcrom hiciera que aquellas lágrimas se tornaran en rabia.

Rabia. Al volver a sentirla, no pudo evitar recordar aquella mirada ardiente en los ojos de Tryndamere. Podía verla claramente en ellos, al igual que el dolor. Las mismas sensaciones que ella había experimentado, pero que el tiempo había aliviado. Aunque no de la misma forma. La suya, se sentía fría. La de él, ardía con pasión.

No entendía porque desde que lo conoció hace tan solo unos días en el paso, pensaba tanto en el bárbaro. Desde luego era un guerrero tenaz y osado, aunque las canciones de Freljord estaban llenas de ellos. Lo mismo podría decirse de su destreza marcial. Pero su salvajismo, aquella capacidad para seguir luchando sin importar cuanta sangre propia y ajena lo cubriera, solo la había escuchado de unos pocos berserkers.

Hacia que se preguntara que pasaría si aquella llama rabiosa llena de pasión, esa llama triste, ardiera dirigida a ella. Si un día aquella fuerza se volviera contra ella y la arrinconara, agarrándola sin dejarle donde ir. Pero no era el miedo lo que motivaba ese pensamiento, por extraño que pareciera. No. Era algo más. Era...

Notó como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir los ojos, se preguntó cuando su mano se había deslizado hasta colocarse entre sus piernas. Sin tener muy claro porque, sintió una vergüenza que llenó de sangre sus mejillas, mientras se ponía en pie para salir de la barrena.

-Un momento.

* * *

-Adelante.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, un anciano sacerdote de capa azul que se apoyaba en un pesado bastón, entró en la habitación.

Se vería como un sacerdote de la escarcha cualquiera, de no ser por los colores azulados más claros de sus ropas. Y es que este hacia tiempo que había abandonado al culto de Lissandra. Casi el mismo tiempo desde que había decidido seguir a Ashe.

-Hola, Parta.

-Saludos, matriarca.

-Ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Ashe.

-Y si no te molestase que me negase a hacerlo, no seguiría haciéndolo.-respondió mientras se acicalaba su larga barba blanca.

La arquera no pudo evitar reírse. Le había cogido cierto cariño al anciano, en gran parte, porque le recordaba a Yrael. Parecía que por mucho que le doliera, siempre iba a tener la sombra de aquellos a los que perdió.

Y, sinceramente, ella no lo querría de otra forma.

-Aparte de para molestarme, ¿has venido por algo importante?

-La matriarca de los Derviches quiere hablar contigo. Y varios representantes de las diferentes tribus que buscan aliarse. Te has ganado muchos amigos con tus acciones.

-Querrás decir con el rumor del "mito" de mi destino.-suspiró cansada, mientras se ajustaba la capa.

-No te hagas de menos, muchacha.-el anciano se acercó, y le puso una mano en el hombro.-Tus acciones han llegado más lejos que tus palabras.

-Bueno. Eso realmente no importa. La cuestión es que están aquí.-se subió la capucha.-Vamos a hablar con ellos, y veamos que tienen que ofrecer.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello, escuchó pasos ligeros acercándose por el pasillo, junto a dos risas agudas por lo bajo. Tras lo cual, percibió dos pequeñas sombras que se movían por el resquicio bajo la puerta.

Ashe volvió a sonreír para si, tras lo que le indicó a Parta que hiciera silencio. El anciano se limitó a negar con la cabeza, y a dejar salir una sonrisa cansada. La arquera simplemente se fue acercando a la entrada con paso silencioso, hasta apoyarse en la pared junto a esta. Tras lo cual, con otro gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Parta que se acercara.

Al contrario que ella, el anciano no se molestó en tratar de ser silencioso, y simplemente abrió la puerta. Antes de que le diera tiempo tan siquiera a hacer el amago de salir, dos pequeñas muchachas pelirrojas idénticas cargaron contra él, agarrándose a sus piernas. Si no fuera por el bastón, hubieran logrado derribarlo.

-¡Ya te tenemos, Ashe!-gritó una de ellas, antes de alzar su rostro lleno de pecas.-Ya te... ¿eh?

-Pero... tú no eres Ashe.-dijo la otra, separándose del anciano.

Tras aquello, habiéndose colocado tras las dos niñas sin hacer ruido, agarró las cabezas de ambas, y las entrechocó sin hacer demasiada fuerza.

-¡Aih!

-¡Aih!

-Ranna, Melea. Seguís siendo demasiado ruidosas.-dijo Ashe sonriendo, mientras hincaba una rodilla al suelo.-Aunque he de concedéroslo. Habéis contenido vuestros gritos mejor que la última vez.

-¡Eso no es justo, Ashe!-le replicó Ranna, frotándose la cabeza.-Se supone que eramos nosotras las que te cazaban a ti.

-¡Sí! Se suponía que tú eras la presa.-dijo Melea, tratando de parecer enfadada.

-Bueno, pues ahí tenéis otra lección gratis: nunca os confiéis, sed conscientes de que las tornas pueden en cualquier momento, y que vosotras podéis convertiros en la presa.

Las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra. Ashe alzó la ceja con curiosidad, y miró un momento a Parta, el cual se encogió de hombros, manteniéndose a un lado. Y un instante después, las niñas se lanzaron a por ella. Solo que habiéndola cogido desprevenida y arrodillada, esta vez sí que lograron tirarla al suelo.

-¡La cazadora se convierte en presa!

-¡Rar!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vale, vale, está bien! Esta os la concedo.

-¡Bieeen!

Gritaron las dos al unísono, solo dejándole espacio para que se sentara en el suelo, antes de volver a lanzarse contra ella para abrazarla.

-Te hemos echado de menos.

-No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.

-Sí, sí. Yo también os he echado de menos.-dijo rodeando a cada una con un brazo, y estrujándolas con cariño.

Ranna y Melea eran las hermanas menores de Enok, y por lo tanto, hijas de la jefa de los Derviches. Aunque llevara poco tiempo conociéndolas, ya había llegado a considerarlas como las hermanas pequeñas que nunca tuvo. Cada vez que el desanimo le podía, era el pensar en personas como ellas lo que la ayudaba a recordar porque luchaba.

-Ejem.

Las tres miraron al anciano después de oírlo carraspear. Las gemelas, con algo de molestia.

-Lo siento, niñas-se disculpó Ashe, poniéndose en pie.-Pero el deber me llama. O más bien, vuestra madre lo hace.

Les guiñó un ojo, mientras las dos muchachas pelirrojas se reían. Ashe se desempolvó la ropa, y trato de serenarse mentalmente antes de seguir a Parta por el pasillo. Pues estaba segura de que aquella reunión iba a ser de todo, menos distendida.


	4. Consejo de tribus

Parta y Ashe accedieron al gran salón de la fortaleza interior de los Derviches, mientras una gran discusión tenía lugar. Hombres y mujeres vestidos con pieles o ropas más elaboradas, venidos de todos los rincones de Freljord, permanecían sentados o de pie en los asientos con forma de escalera a lo largo de las paredes, esculpidos en la misma piedra.

Al principio, nadie pareció notarlos al entrar. Más según avanzaban por la sala, algunas miradas comenzaron a centrarse en ellos, entre cuchicheos. Para cuando rodearon el gran horno de piedra en el centro, con su hoguera rugiente que mantenía siempre cálida aquella sala en el interior de la fría montaña, la mayor parte de los susurros habían cesado, o simplemente habían pasado a mencionarla a ella.

Cuando alcanzaron el fondo de la sala, sentada en un trono de madera, la matriarca de los Derviches de Hielo atendía las palabras de cuatro figuras ante ella, con algo de aburrimiento. Más su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando vio a Ashe acercarse.

-¡Ahí estás!

De inmediato, se puso en pie. Aquella mujer de larga melena pelirroja y alborotada, con una cicatriz que le cortaba el labio superior, pero de aspecto fuerte y vigoroso, bajó los escalones para recibir a Ashe con una abrazo, el cual le hizo crujir la espalda.

-Me alegro de volver a verla, matriarca Leena.-dijo la arquera, con voz ahogada.

Luego, Leena Hacha Partida simplemente la soltó, solo para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

-Ah, déjate de formalidades, muchacha. ¿Qué dirías si yo te llamara matriarca Ashe, o espíritu de Avarosa?

-Que tendría que acostumbrarme a ello, supongo.

"Por poco que me gustara.", se resistió a decir.

-Je. Por cierto, Enok me lo ha contado todo sobre vuestro periplo. Los Sables de Escarcha siempre han sido unas sabandijas traicioneras. Solo saben como jugar sucio. Aunque me alegra ver que habeís vuelto bien.

-No ha sido tampoco fácil. Créeme.

"No todos volvimos.", se resistió a decir.

-Pero dime, ¿cómo se ha portado mi muchacho? ¿Es cierto que te salvó la vida en más de una ocasión, o era otra de sus exageraciones?

Ashe esta vez lo que trató de resistir fue la necesidad de rodar los ojos. No fue capaz.

-Me ayudó en un par de momentos peliagudos. Dejemoslo ahí. Pero creo que ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Ashe señaló al trono de madera, alrededor del cual el grupo con el que la matriarca de los Derviches se encontraba hablando hace un momento, aguardaba.

-Ah, claro.-Leena golpeó la frente con la mano.-Esta cabeza mía. Déjame que te los presente.

Las cuatro figuras bajaron los escalones, aunque separadas en dos parejas. La primera en acercarse se componía de una mujer madura, y un muchacho de edad cercana a la de Ashe.

La mujer tenía los ojos verdes y oscuros, además de una melena marrón manchada de canas, envuelta en una larga trenza. Y que pese a ser claramente una curtida hija del hielo, tal como la espada corta con núcleo de hielo puro que colgaba de su cintura y las cicatrices de sus brazos expuestos indicaban, vestía ropas de elaboración fina. Esto le hacia pensar a Ashe que debían de provenir de algún asentamiento comercial o costero del oeste. Pues aunque en Freljord, aparte de curtir pieles, sabían como fabricar telares, nunca salían de ellos ropas con detalles tan elaborados como el motivo dorado que rodeaba el cuello de su jubón sin mangas, o de telas tan finas como la capa azul del muchacho. No. Aquellas ropas seguramente fueron elaboradas en Demacia originariamente.

Hablando del muchacho, bajo aquella capa se le veía más delgaducho y encogido que la imponente figura a su lado. Sus ropas eran mucho más elegantes que las de su acompañante, y su corta melena negra le cubría parte de su fino y afilado rostro, aunque no sus azules ojos. Al verlo, Ashe no podía evitar pensar en uno de esos nobles señores de las naciones al sur de Freljord. O al menos, en la imagen que tenía ella de ellos por las historias y canciones que había oído. Delgados y de constitución frágil, pero de rostro hermoso y apariencia grácil. Desde luego, aquel muchacho encajaba. Aunque suponía que se vería incluso aún más "grácil", significara lo que significara eso, una vez dejara de verse tan nervioso.

-Ashe, elegida de Avarosa, te presento a la hermana y al sobrino de la jefa de la vaguada de Valar. Fenna la Rompe Tormentas, y su hijo, Vania el Demaciano.

Fenna la saludó llevándose el puño al pecho, y con una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Elegida de Avarosa. Pese a la compañía presente,-miró de reojo hacia los demás representantes de tribus en la sala.-es un honor conocerla. Todos hemos oído de sus hazañas.

¿Hazañas?, pensó Ashe. ¿Cuales? ¿Llevar a una horda de hogareños hambrientos hasta el sur? ¿Perder a una cuarta parte defendiéndose de tribus más fuertes y mejor preparadas para el invierno? ¿Aprovecharse de un mito en el que ni ella misma estaba segura de creer solo para ganar aliados, que ni siquiera sabía si durarían?

No. Tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello. Ahora, lo que importaba no era el pasado. Si no que si quería salvar Freljord de si misma, tenía que unir a sus tribus. Empezando hoy mismo. Así que apretó los puños, miró al hasta ahora silencioso Parta, y sonrió cuando este asintió.

-El honor es todo mío. Sus hazañas en el Mar del Conquistador son casi legendarias. Aunque me temo que es la primera vez que oigo hablar de vuestro hijo... ¿demaciano?

El muchacho llamado Vania se sorprendió al ver que la "elegida de Avarosa" se refería a él. Pero enseguida reaccionó en cuanto su madre le dio un codazo.

-Ah, sí. *Ejem.*

Se adelantó un par de pasos para acercarse a Ashe, y tomó una postura muy erguida y formal. Muy demaciana, y nada propia de Freljord. Lo que hizo que se oyeran algunas risitas en los alrededores, en especial del otro joven en la pareja que aún aguardaba a presentarse. Pero Ashe debía admitir que tras haberse apartado el pelo de la cara, y haber dejado la inseguridad de lado, Vania poseía un aspecto casi regio, mostrando mejor su hermoso rostro.

-Me temo que mi nombre se debe precisamente a las legendarias acciones de mi madre. Cuando el conflicto de nuestra tribu con los nobles de Vaskasia llegó a su punto álgido, fui entregado como rehén diplomático como parte del acuerdo de paz. Así que pasé gran parte de mi vida en Demacia. Pero fui enviado de vuelta con los míos al alcanzar la madurez hace poco, tal como el acuerdo indicaba.

-... ¿Tenías eso ensayado?-alzó la ceja Ashe.

Vania volvió a encogerse, nervioso, y miró a su madre en busca de apoyo. Pero la arquera enseguida alzó la mano para indicarle que se calmara.

-Solo era una pregunta tonta. Volvamos a empezar. Soy Ashe.-le extendió la mano, buscando ser más distendida con sus coetáneos, que con sus mayores.

Aunque el muchacho la malinterpretó, y en vez de estrechársela, se lo tomó como una indicación para que se inclinara y se la besara.

Eso pilló a todos de sorpresa. Aquello hizo que las risas discretas volvieran a escucharse, que Fenna se llevara la mano a la cara, y que Ashe estuviera a punto de sonrojarse. Algo que a Vaina sí le pasó, tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, fruto de la costumbre. Enseguida soltó su mano, y abrió su boca temblorosa, que buscaba soltar palabras que no tenía.

Aunque el ambiente enseguida se relajó cuando la risa amable de Ashe se dejó escuchar.

-Vaya. Se nota que te has ganado tu nombre. Eso ha sido muy demaciano.

Vania se rascó la nuca, mientras esquivaba su mirada.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a enseñarme más?

-¿Eh?

-De Demacia. Nunca he conocido a ningún demaciano, ni he estado allí. Pero siguen siendo nuestros vecinos, y muchas veces enemigos. Me gustaría aprender más de ellos. ¿Te importaría hablar conmigo sobre ello en otra ocasión?

Ashe buscaba ser amable, intentando hacerle sentirse mejor. Pero también estaba siendo honesta. Descubrió muchas cosas de la realidad del mundo y de Freljord después de perder a su tribu y encontrar ese maldito arco. Se hizo con un interés por aprender que antes no poseía, y también sabía que cualquier información sobre Demacia, uno de los enemigos exteriores de su gente más poderosos, podría serle útil en el futuro.

-Oh. Ehm... Claro que lo haría. Sería un honor, mi señora.-sonrió, ya relajado.

-Si lo que quieres saber es como son los demacianos en la guerra,-intervino Leena, señalando con la cabeza a la otra pareja.-mejor pregúntale a ellos.

Esta vez, ambos eran de su edad. La que más la llamó la atención fue la muchacha de melena rubia, ojos azules y rostro redondeado. Pero más que por su aparente belleza, por su forma de vestir, y el báculo que cargaba. Llevaba una capa de plumas azuladas sobre los hombros, con otras dos colgando a los lados de la diadema en su cabeza, y un collar con lo que parecían garras de águila colgando de su entrepecho, expuesto por aquel vestido blanco y prieto de mangas y falda larga. Aunque lo que más la distinguía, era el cristal azul pálido incrustado en la punta de su báculo. No había ninguna duda. Frente a ella, se encontraba una Sacerdotisa del Invierno. Una seguidora de Anivia.

Sabía que no quedaban muchas, pues su culto era perseguido por la Guardia de Hielo, que las acusaba de "herejía" y ser "falsas profetisas". Se podía sentir identificada.

El otro joven, por su parte, llamaba la atención por su tamaño. Mientras que Vania le recordaba en cierto a sentido a Maalcrom, este se lo hacía a Tryndamere. Aunque no estaba segura de porque pensaba en esos dos ahora. De todas formas, este debía ser un puñado de años mayor que Vania y ella, y era alto y musculoso, con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante cruzándole el rostro. Sus ojos de un verde oscuro resaltaban, y tenía una barba caoba espesa aunque corta, del mismo tono que su pelo algo largo y alborotado. Dos vendas de cuero negro rodeaban sus antebrazos, pese a que el resto estaban al descubierto, mostrando sus musculosos bíceps y las cicatrices acumuladas sobre estos. Las mangas de su túnica de un rojo oscuro habían sido obviamente cortadas o arrancadas a la altura de los hombros, y esta le quedaba tan apretada que resaltaba aún más su fuerte torso.

Ashe conoció a muchos guerreros así en su antigua tribu. Deseosos de probarse, y confiados en sus habilidades. Muchos caían, mientras que otros demostraban estar a la altura de su arrogancia. Por las cicatrices en su piel, parecía que este era de los segundos.

-Te presento a Doran Parte Espaldas, hijo mayor de la matriarca de la tribu del Hielo Blanco, y a Siana, su sacerdotisa de la Madre Invernal.

-Elegida de Avarosa.-se dirigió Siana a ella, con una leve y respetuosa inclinación de rodilla como saludo.

-Hielo Blanco. He oído las canciones sobre vuestra tribu. Vivís en las montañas del sur, y cada primavera las descendéis para guerrear con los demacianos.

-Si al menos esos sobrevalorados cabeza cubos supieran lo que es guerrear.-interrumpió Doran, agitando el puño con convicción.-Pero tienen buen acero, eso he de concedérselo.

-Y también tengo entendido que le dais mejor uso que ellos.-mencionó la arquera, fijando su atención en la espada colgando del cinto de Doran.

Incluso para ella, que no había conocido ni se había enfrentado a un habitante en su joven vida, su acero era fácil de identificar, gracias a su calidad impoluta. Y los del Hielo Blanco eran famosos por robarlo, y secuestrar a sus herreros para que les enseñen los secretos de su forja.

-Oh.-Doran desenvainó su hoja, y se acercó a Ashe.-¿Os apetecería cogerla?

-Si me lo permites.

-¡Claro!-se la tendió a lo largo, mientras ella la tomaba con ambas manos, antes de que él se pusiera a fardar de nuevo.-Es un arma con un equilibrio excelente. La forjé yo mismo, ¿sabes? No es como el hielo puro de mi maza, pero sirve bien su propósito. Además, yo solo empleo esa contra oponentes dignos de ella. Para el resto, uso la espada. No es que así fueran a tener ninguna posibilidad, pero es que si no las batallas acabarían demasiado rápido. Y me aburriría.

Ashe practicaba movimientos con la espada, teniéndola bien cogida por el mango, mientras él hablaba. Pero seguía prestándole atención a sus palabras, por poco que le apeteciera. Era cierto que la espada tenía un equilibrio excelente, pero resultaba obvio que estaba hecha para alguien de una fuerza y estatura mucho mayores a las suyas.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres.-dijo dándole un último vistazo, antes de tendérsela de vuelta a su dueño.-Es una espada de gran factura, pero yo no sabría manejarla. Hace mucho que no tengo que blandir una.

-Bueno, si te interesa, una vez que hayas oído lo que tengan que decir los...-miró a Fenna y Vania.- Bueno. Ellos. Una vez todo acabe, podrías visistarte en mis aposentos, o visitarte yo en los tuyos, y... darte una lección privada de como manejar adecuadamente un arma tan larga y dura. Te aseguro que mi habilidad te dejará sin aliento, y querrás que sigamos practicando más.

... ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que ya no estaba refiriéndose a la espada? Quizás tuviera algo que ver la forma en la que la miraba.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no quería decir eso. Solo me refería a que desde que cargo con el arco de Avarosa, nunca he necesitado blandir otra arma.

-Pues claro que no, muchacha.-Leena le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.-Lo de ella con ese arco si que es maestría. No sé si será cosa de su linaje, o del arma en si. Quizás sean ambas. Pero jamás he visto arma de hielo puro alguna liberar semejante poder. Eh, quizás deberías hacerles una demostración tú después, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Tal vez.

Miró de reojo a Doran, dudando de si el doble sentido de sus palabras fue imaginado, o real.

-Pero ahora mismo, aún hay cosas que discutir.-dijo Leena, separándose de ella, y acercándose de nuevo a su trono.

En ese momento en que la atención de la mayoría volvía a centrarse en la matriarca de los Derviches de Hielo, Parta se acercó a la por ahora solitaria Ashe.

-¿Lo has notado?-le preguntó la arquera, sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarle.

-Sí. Los Valar y el Hielo Blanco son las dos tribus más poderosas de las representadas en esta sala, y de lejos. Hacha Partida ha ideado una buena estrategia. Si ellas se muestran favorables a ti, los demás sin duda seguirán su ejemplo.

-No me refiero a eso.-miró a su alrededor.-Es que... Todos las representantes presentes. Traen...

-Hombres jóvenes recién entrados en la adultez, y con lazos de sangre con las matriarcas de sus tribus. Sin ningún juramento previo que los ate, sanos y fértiles.

-... Sí.

-... ¿Tienes pensado aceptar un juramento de sangre alguno?

-Es lo que necesito hacer para afianzar mi posición y la alianza, ¿no? Pero, míralos. Resulta obvio que hay muchas enemistades presentes. Si favorezco a uno sobre otro, eso solo alimentará la desunión en nuestra frágil alianza.

-Sabes que no hay un límite de sangrejuradas que puedas aceptar, ¿verdad?

-Aunque los aceptara a todos, ¿crees que eso solucionaría nada? Las rencillas seguirían ahí. Tendría que seguir favoreciendo a uno sobre otro, pero sería peor, porque se lo tomarían de una forma mucho más personal.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Honestamente?

Fijó su vista en la gran hoguera en el centro del salón. En el fuego cálido y furioso de su centro. Se abrazó a si misma.

-Me vendría bien alguien ajeno a todo eso.

* * *

-Solo decidlo.-les pidió Tryndamere, sentado sobre un bloque de piedra, con la frente apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas.-¿Cuántos clanes?

Los dos hombres y la mujer que lo acompañaban bajo la sombra de la muralla, se miraron entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente, esta última decidió dar un paso adelante.

-Desde la Caída Nebulosa hasta los Colmillos de Hierro... todos los que habitaban ese estrecho de la estepa.

Todos esperaban una reacción explosiva del habilidoso guerrero, pero se mantuvo en silencio. El nombre de Tryndamere se hacia respetar entre todos los clanes de sus estepas natales. Pese a que tenían siempre que luchar entre ellos por los escasos recursos de sus tierras eternamente congeladas, su tradición de solventar los conflictos mediante duelos rituales había evitado que se creara demasiada mala sangre. La mayoría de esos duelistas se conocían y respetaban, e incluso algunos habían llegado a llamarse amigos, o hermanos en batalla.

La mayoría de esos duelistas habían sido segados como trigo durante la cosecha.

Tryndamere se puso en pie, y con un rugido de esfuerzo, levantó el gran bloque de piedra sobre el que se encontraba sentado, y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia, impactando y derribando una estatua ya medioderruida. Pero tras aquella demostración de fuerza, y el estremecedor rugido de dolor y rabia que liberó después, nadie en los alrededores se atrevió a increparle nada.

Más aquellos que lo acompañaban no se mostraron sorprendidos o incómodos por su comportamiento. Esos arranques de ira eran conocidos y comunes entre los guerreros como él. Pero lo que si les llamó la atención, era como esta rabia había crecido. Algo comprensible después del casi exterminio de su clan, y con lo que podían empatizar después de que los suyos también fuera diezmados.

-¡¿Cuántos?! ¡¿Cuántos más han sido?!-demandó saber el airado bárbaro de melena negra.

-No lo sabemos.-contestó uno de los hombres, ya de barba canosa.-Hace semanas que partimos de allí. Quien sabe cuantos más clanes habrán perecido.

-Vinimos hasta aquí por lo mismo que tú.-le dijo el otro hombre, con el rostro deformado por una cicatriz, y un ojo inerte.-Oímos los rumores sobre Avarosa reencarnada, y seguimos tu ejemplo. Nuestros mejores habían perecido, y tú eres el único gran guerrero que queda en pie de tu clan.

Tryndamere le fulminó con su mirada ardiente. Tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle un puñetazo.

-Sí realmente fuera un gran guerrero, ninguno de nosotros necesitaría estar aquí.

-Precisamente porque eres un gran guerrero, tu clan logró sobrevivir a lo que muchos otros no.-le indicó la mujer, de melena pelirroja oscura.-Si estamos aquí, es precisamente porque seguimos tu ejemplo.

-... ¿Qué quieres decir, Aranna?

-¿Crees que habríamos arriesgado tanto por la promesa vaga de una muchacha que podría ni haber existido?-le reafirmó el anciano.-Siempre has sabido lo que te hacías, Tryndamere. Había pocos como tú. Ahora, simplemente no quedan. Si venimos hasta aquí, es porque tú lo hiciste, y nunca has sido un idiota.

-Impetuoso, sí. Pero idiota, no.-prosiguió el de rostro deformado.-Seguimos tu ejemplo, y parece que desde luego tomamos la decisión correcta.

-Hicisteis lo que necesitabais para sobrevivir. Igual que yo. Igual que el resto.-les increpó molesto.

-Eso no te lo discuto.-dijo Aranna.-Vamos a enviar mensajeros de vuelta a nuestras tierras, a repartir la noticia de que tenías razón. Los clanes se han unido como pocas veces ante esta calamidad. Los que quedan no saben que hacer, pero una cosa esta clara: después de esto, solo querrán seguirte a ti. Pues hace mucho que las estepas no tiene un Rey Bárbaro que las una.

Los ojos de Tryndamere se abrieron. Primero, llenos de su típica furia. Luego, de resignación.

-... Sí eso es lo que hace falta para que nuestra gente sobreviva... si eso es lo único que están dispuestos a aceptar, lo haré. Pero todos deberías tener claro que yo no soy nadie a quien seguir.

-Venga ya.-dijo el de la cicatriz.-Si no es a ti, ¿a quién?

Tryndamere alzó la vista, y la fijó en la fortaleza en la base de la montaña.

* * *

Dado el poder e influencia de su tribu, Vaina y su madre podían permitirse el privilegio de unos aposentos en la fortaleza bajo la montaña, en lugar de tener que montar un campamento en las murallas exteriores. Al mismo tiempo, su pequeña escolta se había ganado un lugar en los barracones del asentamiento.

Aunque suponía que no iban a estar tan protegidos del frío como en el interior. Era freljordiano. Había nacido y crecido en los fiordos antes de marchare a Demacia. Podía soportarlo. Pero debía admitir que en sus años de exilio se había... desacostumbrado a él.

Por fortuna, aquel lugar tenía su propia chimenea, y una cama llena de pieles más que suficientes para abrigarse durante la noche. Desde luego iba a necesitarlas. Pero hasta que la noche se cerrara, tendría que pasar el tiempo sobre el escritorio, anotando sus pensamientos.

Acababa de volver a mojar la pluma en el tintero cuando llamaron a la puerta. Vaina volvió a apoyarla dentro de este, y se puso en pie para recibir a quien le visitaba. Y como no, esta solo podía ser su madre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí arriba? Tendrías que estar abajo con los demás, en el festín.

¿Tanto era pedir que empezara con un simple "hola" antes de llegar a los reproches?

-No tenía hambre. Y quería descansar del viaje y las reuniones, para... aclarar mis pensamientos.

Fenna fijó su vista en el escritorio. Vania agachó la cabeza, temiendo lo que iba a decirle.

-Y tanto. ¿Aún sigues con esa cosa?

Entró a la habitación, y tras que Vania cerrara la puerta, este la vio ojeando el tomo abierto, con la tinta aún fresca.

-Ten cuidado. No quiero que se emborrone.

-Ojalá pasaras la mitad del tiempo que le dedicas a esto a practicar con el hacha. Con tan solo eso, serías capaz de hacer callar al vástago pomposo del Hielo Blanco.

-Practiqué mucho la esgrima en Demacia.-tomó el libro para alejarlo de su madre.-Eso tiene que contar para algo.

-Lo que hacen esos es bailar, muchacho. No luchar. Se acomoda más tus poemas que a a una batalla real. ¿Qué estabas escribiendo, por cierto?

-Solo que tal ha ido mi día.-cerró el tomo.-Nada importante.

-Hoy podrías haber conocido a tu futura matriarca, Vania. A tu futura esposa. ¿Hay algo más importante que eso?

Ashe le pareció una persona amable. Debe de ser la primera en Freljord que no solo no se ha burlado de él o sus modales cortesanos, si no que ha mostrado interés en su estancia en Demacia. Además, era una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto. Un tipo de belleza que pensó no volvería a encontrar nunca fuera de las damas de la nobleza demaciana, y menos en Freljord. Pasar el resto de su vida sirviéndola como sangre jurada o padre juramentado, no se le hacía una idea tan desagradable en ese momento.

Pero antes de sentirse seguro de confesarle a su madre nada de eso, necesitaba tener algo claro.

-... ¿Realmente crees que es quien dicen?

-Quien sea no es importante, hijo.-le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.-Lo importante es el futuro de nuestra tribu.

Resumiendo, "lo único para lo que sirves es de moneda de cambio". Su madre nunca le había dicho eso a Vania directamente, pero él estaba seguro... sabía bien que eso era lo que ella pensaba. No tenía valor como guerrero, ni como marinero. Así que lo entregaron a los demacianos para librarse de él, y ahora iban a volver a hacerlo. Por fin iban a sacarle utilidad.

-Como si algo más pudiera importar.-murmuró por lo bajo.

-... Sé que te ha sido difícil ajustarte a todo después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa.-Fenna lo abrazó contra su pecho.-Pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, sigues siendo mi hijo. Y eso no cambiara nunca. ¿Te queda claro?

Vaina sufría cuando le hablaba así. Porque no estaba seguro de si mentía, o de si decía la verdad. Ni tampoco cual de las dos prefería.

Apoyó una mano sobre el costado de su madre.

-... Lo entiendo.

* * *

Doran Parte Espaldas se quitó su túnica manchada de cerveza e hidromiel nada más llegar a sus aposentos, y se tumbó sobre la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque ya era bien entrada la noche, y se encontraba agotado tras horas de celebración en el gran salón, aún se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Pese a ello, no le importó ponerse en pie cuando llamaron a su puerta. Solo se limitó a tomar su espada como precaución.

-¿Quién llama?

-Soy yo.

Doran se relajó y dejó la espada en su sitio, antes de dejar entrar a Siana. Tras lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta, y correr el pesado pasador.

-Ya era hora. Apenas te he visto en toda la noche. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Solo lo que me pediste. He estado observando a Ashe.-le contestó la sacerdotisa mientras caminaba como ausente hacia la ventana, con la luna llena iluminando sus rasgos.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto?

-No puedo decir con certeza que sea la reencarnación de Avarosa, como los Derviches proclaman.-se quedó observando el cristal de su báculo.-Pero hay una magia poderosa en ella. Una magia que no proviene solo del arco. Es como... si se alimentaran la una a la otra.

-Bueno. Dudo que un arma como el legendario arco de Avarosa pueda ser imitado por manos mortales. Así que supongo que eso lo prueba.-se acercó a la rubia, y le apartó un mechón de la cara.-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Y tú demasiado poco.-le apartó la mano.-Ella podría hacerte suya por juramento de sangre eterno.

-No "podría". Claro que lo hará.

-Con más motivo. ¿No te preocupa conocer a la clase de persona que vas a servir? ¿Cómo es?

-Hmf. Ahora que lo dices, sí que se la ve un poco austera y distante. Pero si lo que he oído sobre lo que le ocurrió a su tribu es cierto, la verdad es que lo entiendo. Seguro que se abre más en cuanto se la conoce. Y me gustan sus ideas. Lo de un Freljord unido resulta atrayente. Con más tribus, podríamos hacerle mucho más daño a esos demacianos, o incluso conquistar lugares más lejanos.

-Esa no me parece que fuera su intención. Creo que solo aspira a la paz entre las tribus.

-Nah, ya verás. Toda reina, una vez ha puesto orden en casa, tiene que expandir sus dominios. Y ya va siendo hora de que alguien les enseñe humildad a esos noxianos.

-Sí tú lo dices...

-Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente del futuro.-Doran tomó un extremo del báculo.-Ahora disfrutemos del presente.

Tras arrancárselo de las manos y tirarlo al suelo, agarró a Siana por la cintura, y le plantó un intenso beso. Pese a que había pocas cosas de las que disfrutara más que del tacto de aquellos fuertes músculos rodeándola, y el sabor dulzón de aquellos labios, Siana apoyó las manos sobre su fuerte pecho, y lo apartó de si. Por mucho que deseara lo contrario.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa? Creía que te encantaba cuando me ponía agresivo.

-No es eso. Es que...-se volvió, dándole la espalda.-Ya me costaba vernos un futuro antes de que traicionara mis votos. Por eso acordamos mantenerlo en secreto. Pero ahora... es muy posible que le sirvas juramento a otra mujer.

-Posible no.-se acercó a ella, esta vez con más dulzura, y le besó el hombro.-Seguro.

Esto no hizo si no molestarla. Se giró para volver a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo podremos mantenerlo en secreto entonces? Ya es lo suficientemente difícil ahora. Pero en el hogar de otra, ¿cómo podremos seguir juntos? ¿Cómo podrás...?

Siana agachó la cabeza con el rostro compungido, y se abrazó a si misma. Doran la comprendió entonces, y le alzó la barbilla.

-Mírame. Esto será un matrimonio político. Porque le beneficia a ella, y le beneficia a nuestra gente. Nada más. Jamás sentiré por ella, lo que siento por ti.

-... ¿Me lo juras?

Doran se llevó una mano a la espalda, y cruzó los dedos.

-Te lo juro.

El guerrero volvió a besarla, con la pasión poco a poco haciendo arder el cuerpo de ambos. Siana volvió a apartarlo. Solo que esta vez, en vez de rechazarlo, con un toque de su magia de hielo y una sonrisa juguetona, hizo caer su vestido al suelo, dejando al desnudo su pálida y suave piel.

No tardarían en estar protegidos del frío bajo las pieles de la cama, mientras hacían el amor. Aunque esta vez, mientras él toqueteaba y saboreaba sus turgentes y suaves carne, y ella gritaba su nombre poseída por un placer que le nublaba los sentidos, Doran no pudo evitar empezar a fantasear con las posibilidades.

Siempre había disfrutado de la montaña de placeres que le proporcionaban las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la inocente Siana. Pero ahora se preguntaba como sería sentir las fibrosas piernas de Ashe rodeando su cintura, mientras se adentrara en ella. Como se vería su torso esculpido por el esfuerzo físico constante bajo aquellas ropas. Como sería el tacto de aquellos pechos generoso pero firmes.

Como sería verla retorcerse de placer mientras gritaba su nombre.

-¡Doran!

Volvió a besar a Siana, aferrándola con fuerza, mientras finalmente se descargaba en su interior. Dejándola temblando entre sus cómodos y fuertes brazos.

-Oh, Doran. Te amo. Te amo.

El guerrero disfrutó del aroma de aquella melena dorada, pese a que la que habitaba en su mente era plateada.

-Y yo a ti.


	5. De duelistas e idealistas

Ashe se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Había estado hasta tarde presentándose y hablando con los representantes de diferentes tribus durante la celebración. Tan pendiente estaba de cuidar sus palabras y de mantener a raya las viejas rencillas entre las tribus, que apenas tuvo tiempo para relajarse. Fue la fiesta más estresante de su vida.

Afortunadamente, eso se había acabado. Por ahora, claro está. Aún había mucho que hacer, pero habían logrado que se pararan a escuchar, y eso ya era un gran paso, según Parta. Pues aunque los rumores y las verdades sobre las acciones de Ashe corrieran como una llama sobre polvo negro noxiano, no fue hasta que la matriarca de una tribu tan poderosa como los Derviches de Hielo les dio crédulo, que las líderes de las demás tribus comenzaron a hacerlo.

Le debía mucho a Leena y a su clan. Incluso a Enok. Cuando Ashe llegó por primera vez a los fértiles valles del sur de Freljord con su caravana de hogareños en busca de refugio, hizo lo que muchas tribus más pequeñas de la región solían hacer: pedir protección dentro de las murallas de Rakelstake.

El control de aquel asentamiento fortificado era precisamente lo que había hecho a los Derviches tan poderosos en primer lugar. Muchos clanes y tribus de la región les eran serviles, compartiendo sus cosechas y comerciando con ellos, a cambio de protección en caso de ataque. Dicha condición también los convertía en una de las pocas tribus poderosas a las cuales otras de tamaño y autoridad similar estaban dispuestas a escuchar indistintamente, pues solían quedarse bastante aislados de sus conflictos. Algo a lo que las ideas personales de Leena habían contribuido enormemente.

Las mismas ideas que la habían motivado a escuchar a Ashe.

Leena también se había hartado de la división y los conflictos entre las tribus hace tiempo. Había perdido a su hija mayor, y principal heredera, por culpa de esos mismos conflictos. Ahora ya solo le quedaba a Enok para proteger a su clan, y a las gemelas para dirigirlo en un futuro. Que esperaba fuera lejano.

Pero no fue hasta aquella demostración de fuerza ante el ataque de una partida de caza por trolls lo que acabó por convencer a Leena de que le decía la verdad sobre el trono de Avarosa. Aunque la propia Ashe no terminara de creérselo. Aunque fuera algo más debido al poder de su arco, que su propia fuerza.

Volvió a mirar al baúl donde lo guardaba desde su cama. Aquel frío la hacía sentir más sola de lo que ya lo solía sentirse ahora. Incluso rodeada de gente, no se sacudía esa sensación. Le llevaría tiempo hacerlo, asumía. Tiempo desde...

...

Desde...

...

Por Avarosa, que necesitaba salir de allí y aclararse la cabeza.

* * *

La plaza del mercado de Rakelstake estaba incluso más bulliciosa de lo habitual. Pues los séquitos y familias de las tribus que habían venido a conocerla y presentarle sus respetos llenaban el lugar. Cada vez tenía más claro que la carga que sentía sobre sus hombros jamás desaparecería, pero en aquel ambiente tal relajado, se hacía más soportable.

En su ruta de paseo, se fue alejando del centro del asentamiento, y acercándose a las murallas. Muchas de las tribus a las que había ayudado a poner a salvo se habían asentado aquí. Así que no se sorprendió de ver a gente girándose al reconocerla. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que ella misma fuera capaz de acordarse de tantos rostros. Tantas historias tristes y desoladoras.

Salió de sus pensamientos al tropezarse con algo. Vio que era la cabeza de una estatua derruida, de tamaño humano, que antes se encontraba sobre un pilar en la esquina de esa misma calle. Extraño. Tenía entendido que los derviches cuidaban con mucho cuidado de estas estatuas, y de mantener las calles despejadas. Más le sorprendió ver el bloque de piedra junto a esta, que había hecho una hendidura en el suelo. Extraño. Se parecía a los bloques de la muralla. ¿Pero como había acabado aquí? ¿Acaso alguien lo había lanzado contra la estatua?

Imposible. Era demasiado grande y pesado.

Siguió el perímetro interior de la muralla por curiosidad, hasta que vio una figura familiar. De pie sobre unas gradas de piedra, Gjura Mano en Hacha observaba el campo frente a él desde una posición ventajosa junto a otros, donde un gentío se había reunido. Ashe subió los escalones para saludarlo.

-Gjura.

-Matriarca.-el anciano se sorprendió un poco de verla, pero luego sonrió.-Que rápido corren las noticias.

-¿Noticias?

-El joven bárbaro que conocimos en el paso, Tryndamere. Se ha metido en otro duelo.

-¿Y eso es nuevo?

-Lo es cuando lo hace contra el campeón de la matriarca de los Cuervos de la Nieve.-señaló hacia delante con el brazo que aún poseía.

Y Ashe se giró, atónita ante lo que presenciaba.

* * *

Otro corte, y Tryndamere volvió a hincar la rodilla. Se harán llamar cuervos, pero aquel luchaba como una rata. Siempre golpeando y corriendo.

Más el cuervo se mostraba más cauteloso que antes. Cualquier otro ya habría caído desangrándose sobre el pavimento. Pero aquel salvaje del este que no llevaba ni pieles gruesas para protegerse seguía poniéndose en pie. Por mucho que estuviera seguro de que le había cortado un tendón. Y a Garamir la Ráfaga eso le ponía nervioso.

-Ríndete ya, muchacho.-le dijo su barbudo oponente, apuntándole con uno de sus machetes.-Mis guerreros tomarán el espacio que ocupa tu clan, y no se hable más.

-Y yo ya te he dicho...-lanzó otro escupitajo lleno de sangre al suelo.-Que mi clan ya ha reclamado este sitio. Si alguien más quiere echarnos, que lo discuta conmigo.

-Por favor. Si solo te tienen a ti para defenderse. Son tanto una carga para ti, como para el resto.

Tryndamere dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Antes de volver a alzar su espada con forma de colmillo, por mucho que el bíceps de su brazo izquierdo estuviera claramente desgarrado y sangrando. Algo que a muchos de los presentes les provocó escalofríos, por bien abrigados que estuvieran.

Garamir normalmente suspiraría cansado ante su tozudez. Pero había algo en su mirada. Algo que le decía que por muy joven que fuera ese guerrero, había visto más que él a la hora de derramar sangre.

Pero cuando Tryndamere lanzó su mandoble lateral, Garamir lo esquivó como hizo una docena de veces antes. Esta vez apuntaría a la yugular, y acabaría con esto. No le apetecía matarlo por una estupidez como el sitio donde acampar, pero...

Aunque algo cambió esta vez. El golpe no se detuvo. Si no que Tryndamere comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, usando su espada de contrapeso, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Garamir.

-¡Oye, muchacho, qu-!

Le pilló tan de sorpresa, que el veterano guerrero no tuvo tiempo de esquivarle. Simplemente, trató de bloquear el golpe con sus machetes.

Machetes que se partieron de inmediato.

Solo le salvó la vida el hecho de que las pieles que vestía fueran gruesas, y estuvieran curtidas. Si no, en vez de acabar rodando por el suelo, y escupir algo de sangre antes de que le ayudaran a levantarse, habría acabado partido en dos.

-¡¿Alguien más?!-lanzó como desafío a todos a su alrededor, espectadores de su propio clan, y de muchas otras tribus.-¡¿Y bien?! ¡Que venga el siguiente que se atreva a discutir el valor de mi gente, y quiera quitarnos lo que nos hemos ganado por derecho!

Muchos que se habían acercado al lugar con las mismas intenciones de Garamir, titubearon. No por su demostración de habilidad marcial. Raro era el freljordano que se dejaba intimidar por un oponente. Si no por sus heridas. Heridas que no era normal que nadie se mantuviera en pie tras sufrirlas. Muchas de las cuales ya se habían curado, de forma antinaturalmente rápida. Heridas sobre el cuerpo de un hombre con ojos de loco.

Ya circulaban rumores entre el gentío sobre que magias negras podían practicar en su clan para hacerle así. Pero muchos otros no parecían intimidados ni asustados. Así que otro guerrero, un muchacho más joven y de larga melena con espada corta y escudo, dio el paso adelante.

A Tryndamere le pareció bien. Le venía bien la práctica para no oxidarse, y echaba de menos los duelos rituales de sus estepas de origen. Por mucho que ahora le trajeran recuerdos doloroso de lo que había perdido.

Pero eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de partir aquel escudo.

* * *

-Lleva así toda la mañana. Y también ayer por la noche, por lo que tengo entendido.-le explicó Gjura.-Pero no son peleas al azar o por diversión. Algo está pasando con los clanes de las estepas del este, y muchos han acudido aquí. Y deben conocer bien a Tryndamere, pues enseguida se han postrado ante él por su protección.

-Lucha por demostrar su valía.-le interrumpió Ashe.-Lo entiendo.

-Aunque no creo que tenga ningún plan. Ya ves sus heridas. No entiendo... no entiendo ni como sigue en pie. Es... casi antinatural.

Pero lejos de sentirse asustada o asqueada, Ashe se sentía fascinada. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a eludir al lobo aquel bárbaro de torso desnudo, contra cualquier posibilidad razonable?

-¿Casi?-dijo ella.-Esto es algo más que un casi. Aquí pasa algo más. Pero la cuestión es que sigue en pie. Y tampoco parece que vaya a caer pronto. Necesitamos a guerreros como él. Mejor para nosotros si sigue saliendo victorioso.

-Lo sería si fuera leal.

Ashe se apretó sus brazos cruzados con las manos ante las palabras de Gjura.

-Ya lo has oído. Solo lucha para mantener a su clan a salvo. No estoy seguro de que crea en ti, ni de que crea en tu alianza. Por lo que he oído sobre sus gentes y su culto al dios jabalí, no estoy seguro ni de que crea en Avarosa.

-Un cambio agradable.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

Ashe creía en Avarosa. Pero no tanto en ser su reencarnación. Aún así, se aprovechaba de dicha idea como herramienta para inspirar lealtad, al igual que respetaba al resto de cultos de Freljord. Si conseguía ganarse el favor de un guerrero que creyera en ella, más que en el mito que la había ensalzado, sería algo que le agradaría.

¿Pero como podían ganarse tal lealtad, cuando ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de creer en si?

-¿Matriarca?

Ashe se sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada.-dijo mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el salvaje melenudo, que acababa de partir el escudo de su contrincante.-Nada en absoluto.

* * *

Doran Parte Espaldas tomó un fruto de uno de los puestos del mercado, y le dio un mordisco, sin llegar a detenerse. Fue Siana la que siguiéndolo, tuvo que molestarse en parar para pagar a la comerciante.

-Deberías ser más respetuoso.-le indicó la sacerdotisa.-Estos no son simples demacianos a los que saquear. Son la gente de nuestra anfitriona.

-Si quieren discutirme algo, que lo hagan.-habló con la boca llena.-Así se comporta un freljordano.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó a los dos guardas con cascos de acero bien vestidos, con aquellas capas azules de telaje exquisito. Definitivamente eran de Valar, y el muchacho al que aguardaban mientras hablaba con un tendero era sin duda Vania el Demaciano.

-Tsk. Maldito blandengue. Parece que necesita que otros luchen por él.

-No deberías juzgarlo tan severamente. Puede que tenga otras cualidades que suplan su aparente falta de fortaleza física.

-Yo ya tengo todas las cualidades que podrían esperarse de todo sangre o padre juramentado. Y nuestra tribu tiene toda la fuerza necesaria por si misma. Ya lo veras. La elegida de Avarosa me escogerá a mi al final.

-Lo dices como si no tuviera la posibilidad de escogeros a ambos.

-No lo hará.-Doran se cruzó de brazos.-Si sabe lo que le conviene, no lo hará.

Estaba claro que había mala sangre entre la vaguada de Valar, y el Hielo Blanco. Aunque Siana no tenía claro porque. Pues por mucho que sirviera a la matriarca y a los ancianos de la tribu del Hielo Blanco, no pertenecía a ellos y había mucho que no conocía de su historia. Como sacerdotisa de la Madre Invernal, ella solo iba a donde el viento de Anivia le indicara que fuera. Y en este ambiente, ella podía sentir como dicho viento soplaba hacia la reconciliación.

-Pero en caso de que ocurra, podía ayudar el llevarse bien con él.-sentenció antes de golpear la tierra con su báculo, levantando una pequeña ventisca a ras de suelo.

Esa ráfaga de aire removió la fina capa azul de Vania, el cual al volverse tras meter en su bolsa los rollos de pergamino en blanco que acababa de comprar, se encontró con Doran y Siana encarados por los guardias que su madre le había asignado. Doran no dijo nada. Solo se mostraba molesto y con los brazos cruzados, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a los hombres. Siana simplemente sonrió, y le saludó con la mano.

-Saludos, Vania el Demaciano. Es agradable encontrarse contigo fuera de tanta formalidad.

-Tenéis suerte de que mi madre no esté aquí.-dijo avanzando hasta quedar hombro con hombro con sus guardias, quienes le sacaban media cabeza.-Dudo mucho que ella fuera a decir lo mismo. Su postura sería justo la contraria.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-dijo Doran.

Su rostro se contrajo brevemente cuando sintió la base del báculo de Siana golpeándole el pie.

-Entonces somos afortunados. No pudimos hablar adecuadamente con anterioridad.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.-contestó Vania, mirando de reojo a sus guardias, que mantenían una mano apoyada en el pomo de sus espadas.-Pero bueno. Si todo va según nuestras madres planean, dentro de poco empezaremos a vernos muy a menudo, ¿no?

-No cuentes con ello, demaciano.-mantuvo Doran.

-Doran...

-¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo sincero. Estaría mejor en su lugar en Demacia.

-Je. Créeme. Yo mismo lo siento así en ocasiones.-dijo Vania con tristeza.

-Y quizás sería mejor que sacaras a toda tu gente de Valar y se fueran contigo a Demacia.-le replicó Doran, mirando a los visiblemente molestos guardias.

Siana no comprendía de donde salía tanta hostilidad. Doran podía ser muy fervoroso con sus palabras, pero no se mostraba agresivo sin razón. Pronto comenzó a entenderlo después de que Vania hiciera un gesto para mantener a raya a sus hombres, y suspirara mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Ya sé a que se debe esto. Pero has de saber que muchos de los miembros de nuestra escolta, y de nuestra tribu, son veteranos de las campañas de mi madre contra la flota demaciana. Han derramado tanta sangre contra ellos tanto como vosotros.

-Ah. ¿Y les parece bien que ahora negocieís con ellos? ¿Aceptando su sucio oro por chucherías sin valor alguno, y ropajes que se rasgarían con la primera ventisca?

Vania se acomodó la capa inconscientemente al oírlo, mientras los veteranos guardias que lo acompañaban se mostraban deseosos por callar a aquel joven arrogante ante la primera orden del sobrino de su matriarca, y el hijo de la madretriz por la que morirían con gusto. Porque a Vania solo por su persona, no le tenían el bastante respeto como para contenerse.

-Admito... que hubo discrepancias entre las ancianas de nuestro consejo. Pero hace tiempo que nosotros cerramos heridas con los demacianos. Y aunque el Hielo Blanco aún no lo haya hecho ni tenga intención de hacerlo,-le extendió la mano a Doran.-quizás nosotros podamos cerrar las heridas existentes entre nuestras tribus.

Doran se mantuvo en silencio, con un rostro que delataba indignación. Su única respuesta, fue el escupitajo que golpeó la punta de la bot de Vania, antes de que el joven guerrero les diera la espalda a todos y se marchara dando zancos, apartando a todos de su camino.

-¡Doran! ¡Aguarda!-le gritó Siana, antes de que se dignara a seguirlo.-Yo... siento mucho todo esto.

Se disculpó con Vania con un simple gesto de cabeza.

-No. No pasa nada. No te preocupes.-le contestó el joven de modales cortesanos, aunque ella ya le hubiera dado la espalda siguiendo a Doran.

Vania miró a los guardias de su madre. Si estos antes le tenían poco respeto, su falta de respuesta ante el insulto de Doran lo disminuyó aún más.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado...-se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Ashe acababa de volver al palacio escarbado en la roca de los Derviches. Aún podía oír los gritos y golpes de los duelistas en su cabeza, aunque el gran gentío rara vez la hubiera dejado verlos. Quería hablar con Tryndamere, pero prefirió alejarse del lugar, para tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. Y quizás poder aclarar sus ideas.

Estaba claro que Tryndamere era fuerte. No sabía aún cuanto, pero lo era. La única lealtad que lo ataba parecía ser su deseo por el bienestar de su clan y los suyos, y eso podía hasta admirarlo. Su deseo de venganza, ya no tanto. Pero lo de sus heridas. Aquella rabia incontrolable que le permitía ignorar cualquier dolor... si es que acaso lo sentía. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso lo alimentaba esa llama de furia apasionada en sus ojos?

¿Y por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Le había dado la orden a Gjura de que una vez Tryndamere se hubiera quedado sin oponentes, le dijera que la buscara, pues necesitaba hablar con él. Con un poco de suerte, quizás pudieran hablar más seria y sinceramente que en anteriores ocasiones.

Ahora se encontraba en uno de los patios interiores de la fortaleza, practicando su puntería con un arco normal de madera y cuero, pues no quería depender demasiado de la magia que guiaba las flechas del arco de Avarosa, temiendo que un día le fallara en el momento menos oportuno. Buscaba algo de soledad, pero en su lugar se encontró con otra persona. Vio a Enok acercándose por el pasillo lateral, cargando con un bulto envuelto en tiras de cuero que se asemejaba a una espada por la forma, mirando con ansia a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Ashe, sonrió de una forma que a la arquera le parecía que iba a empezar brincos de alegría en cualquier momento.

-¡Ashe!-corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella, haciéndola recular ante su entusiasmo.-Llevo toda la mañana buscándote, ¿dónde estabas?

-Ehm... Tenía asuntos que atender. ¿Ha pasado al-?

-Eso da igual. Tienes que ver esto.

Rápidamente, Enok se puso a deshacer las tiras que envolvían el filo con el que cargaba. El trabajo de la hoja y el mango de aquella espada corta de un solo filo eran impolutos. Pero el detalle más importante, era el fragmento de color azul incrustado en el medio de su estrecha guarda: un núcleo de hielo puro.

Tan pronto como Enok la tomó por el mango sin protección, Ashe pudo ver por su reacción, y casi sentirla ella misma, como su magia, su poder y el frío subían por el brazo del muchacho. Sin más, como si buscara liberar ese poder que amenazaba con desbordarlo, Enok lanzó un tajo horizontal al aire, que tomó forma en una media luna azulada que crecía como una onda, partiendo en dos uno de los objetivos que Ashe estaba usando como diana, y acabando por estrellarse contra la pared de roca tras este, dejando una marca visible.

Enok necesitó unos momentos para recuperarse, aún no estando habituado al efecto del arma sobre su cuerpo. Pero que fuera capaz de hacer eso tan pronto demostraban tanto su habilidad, como la calidad de la espada. La verdad es que la dejó algo impresionada.

-Vaya. Enhorabuena.-dijo Ashe, genuinamente contenta por él.-Veo que tu madre ha cumplido lo que te prometió.

-¿Acaso dudabas de que lo hiciera?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En ningún momento. La conozco desde hace poco, pero siempre se ha mantenido fiel a su palabra. Era solo una cuestión de si...

-¿Estaría a la altura?-clavó la hoja en el suelo de tierra.

-... No pretendía ofenderte.

-Tranquila. No lo has hecho. Yo también dudaba de que lo estuviera.-se miró a las manos.-Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos en nuestra misión más allá de los pasos del norte y en la vuelta, no estaba del todo contento con mi desempeño. Temía que empezaras a verme como un inútil.

-Nunca te vi como un inútil.-le sonrió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-¿Impulsivo? Sí. ¿Torpe? A veces. ¿Pero valiente, y siempre dispuesto a levantarte, no importando que te hubiera derribado? Eso siempre. En parte, ver eso en ti es algo que me dio fuerzas a mi durante la expedición. Y algo que admirar.

El Derviche no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándola, como si dudara.

-¿Enok?

-Je. Lo siento, es que... no me esperaba eso. Es más incluso de lo que mi madre me... ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Pues claro.-le sonrió.-Eres un cuerno sin pulir, Enok. Mentiría si dijera que no ha habido días en los que me has sacado de quicio, y al igual que cualquiera a nuestra edad, te falta mucho por aprender. Pero tienes un buen corazón, y una voluntad fuerte. Y esa espada lo demuestra. Así que no dejes que te desanimen tus errores. Limítate a aprender de ellos, ¿vale?

No respondió. En su lugar, la tomó de los hombros, y tiró de ella para abrazarla. Algo que cogió por sorpresa a Ashe, que hasta se le cayó el arco de la mano. Pero no tardó en suspirar, negar con la cabeza, y devolverle el abrazo como buenamente pudo.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos momentos, hasta que Enok se separó de ella, pero sin llegar a soltarla. Y sin más, el Derviche la besó en los labios. De inmediato, Ashe lo apartó de si de un empujón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Oh... Pensaba que tú querías...

-Solo estaba siendo amable, Enok.

-Yo... lo siento. Es que creí que...

Ashe alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

-No ha pasado nada, ¿vale?

Tras recoger el arco, pasó de largo a Enok antes de dirigirse al pasillo lateral y abandonar el patio. Y de inmediato, el muchacho se golpeó la frente con ambas manos, avergonzado y enfadado consigo mismo.

* * *

En uno de los corredores principales de la fortaleza, pilares esculpidos con forma de antiguos guerreros sostenían parte del peso de la montaña, mientras exquisitos y antiguos bajorrelieves adornaban las paredes. Nadie está seguro de quienes fueron los responsables, pues dicho arte se remonta a la edad de los héroes, y a antes de que los Derviches se hicieran con este antiguo asentamiento abandonado.

Muchos freljordanos con curiosidad por su pasado se han visto fascinados por ellos, pero pocos les han dedicado tanta atención como Vania.

Sentado bajo la sombra de los relieves en una bancada de piedra anexa a la pared, tenía junto a él varios frascos de distintas tinturas en los que mojaba su pluma, limpiándola con cuidado después de terminar cada uso, con la que llenaba de trazos uno de los pergaminos en blanco que había comprado. Tan atento y centrado en su tarea estaba, que no notó a Ashe acercándose hasta que la tuvo al lado.

-Es hermoso.

El elogio de la arquera cogió a Vania por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?

-Tu pintura. He visto muchas grabadas en roca y madera. Pero ninguna que se asemejara con tanto detalle a lo que representan. Nunca tan... realistas.-le dijo mientras alternaba la vista entre el fragmento del bajorrelieve que estaba imitando, y el pergamino.-Deberías estar orgulloso.

-Oh. G-gracias, matriarca.

-En privado, solo llámame Ashe, por favor.

-Oh. Claro, Ashe.

-Tienes talento.

-Bueno.-volvió a centrar su atención en la pintura, mientras continuaba.-Es más práctica que talento.

-¿Son este tipo de cosas las que aprendiste en Demacia?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, con el pergamino entre ellos.

-Una de muchas. Pese a que técnicamente era su prisionero, era aún el hijo de una figura importante. Y en el sur y sus cortes, esas cosas determinan mucho como se te considera. Más incluso que tus propias acciones. Así que siempre me trataron con respeto.

-¿Entonces echas de menos tu vida allí?

Vania tardó algo en responder, antes de continuar su dibujo.

-No realmente. Por mucho que me haya desacostumbrado a este, Freljord sigue siendo mi hogar.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-¿A ti también te parece mal?

-¿Eh?

-Que mi gente haga tratos y comercie con demacianos. ¿Te parece mal?

-No tengo ningún motivo para guardarles rencor a los demacianos, si eso es lo que preguntas. Si eso, quizás a los noxianos. Pero al final del día, lo único que busco es proteger a nuestro pueblo.

-¿Nuestro pueblo?

-Freljord. Todos los freljordanos. Es uno de los motivos por lo que quería hablar contigo de Demacia. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ellos? Que no importa de que pueblo distante sean. Que siempre cuidan unos de otros.

-Con algunas excepciones, pero sí. ¿Por qué te interesa eso en concreto?

-Porque me gustaría que Freljord esté tan unido algún día.

Vania se quedó mirándola en silencio ante sus palabras.

-¿Tú también vas a decirme que ese es un sueño imposible?-preguntó ella, con media sonrisa en los labios.

-... No. Idealista, tal vez. Pero no más imposible que los míos.

-¿Cómo cuales?

El demaciano volvió a hacer una pausa. Luego, dejó la pluma, y se acomodó para hablarle más directamente a Ashe.

-Las canciones de... nuestro pueblo. Todo nuestro pasado y leyendas. Las historias de nuestros grandes héroes y matriarcas. Las pasamos siempre de forma oral, por nuestras canciones.

-Claro. Las compartimos en celebración junto a las hogueras. Es lo que las mantiene vivas.

-¿Y cuántas se han perdido y olvidado?

Ashe no supo que responder.

-Más de lo que ninguno de nosotros podría recordar o contar. Cada vez que a una tribu nómada de cancioneros se los traga una ventisca o una partida de guerra de trolls, sus canciones se pierden para siempre, olvidadas tras una generación por quienes las han escuchado.-apoyó su espalda contra la pared, sintiéndose cansado.-En cambio... los demacianos conocen su propia historia con más detalle, de sus héroes y leyendas, pese a que sea mucha más breve que la nuestra. ¿Cuántos conocimientos del antiguo Freljord se han perdido? La forja de las hojas de hielo puro. El propósito y la habilidad arquitectónica que elevaron los puentes sobre el Abismo de los Lamentos.

Miró a Ashe, casi triste.

-Los demacianos no sufren ese problema. Tienen santuarios dedicados a preservar ese conocimiento por todo su reino. Accesibles para cualquiera que quiera aprender de ellos.

-¿Y tú querrías construir uno similar aquí?

-Uno, para empezar.-Vania sonrió.-Pero mi madre y mi tía dicen que no. Que esa no es la tradición que preserva el conocimiento de nuestras gentes. Y yo respeto nuestras tradiciones. Las admiro, incluso. Pero...

-No crees que eso debería ser todo lo que somos.-le interrumpió ella.-Que deberíamos avanzar hacia adelante, aún respetando lo que fuimos, pero sin esperar que sea nuestro pasado el que provea nuestro futuro.

Vania se quedó sin palabras. Aquella chica acababa de expresar lo que él sentía, mejor de lo que nunca sería el capaz. Por un momento, sintió como si el corazón le hubiera dado un vuelco. Se sintió... comprendido.

-Perdí a mi madre, y a toda mi tribu... a toda mi familia, precisamente por ese anhelo. De encontrar la clave de nuestro futuro en una leyenda tradicional que ni sabíamos si era real.-Ashe se limpió la solitaria lágrima que se había escapado por su mejilla.-Preferiría evitar que nada así pudiera repetirse. Y si tú crees que tu proyecto puede ayudar a evitar que eso suceda... Bueno.

La muchacha de melena albina se puso en pie.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte a lograrlo.


	6. Cacerías y rencores

No muy lejos de Rakelstake, oculto al otro lado del peñasco bajo el que el asentamiento se guarece, pero alejado de los campos arables que lo rodean, había un bosque. Era espeso y antiguo, por lo que aunque no ocupara mucha superficie, era fácil perderse, y crecía en la ladera de la cordillera que ensombrecía el valle. Por lo que el terreno era muy abrupto, pero permitía a todo tipo de animales en la zona encontrarse con un buen escondrijo. Aunque era precisamente todo eso lo que también lo convertía en un gran coto de caza.

Les ofrecía un reto a los cazadores que acudían por deporte, pero también presas relativamente fáciles para quienes lo hacían por necesidad. Ashe solía encontrarse en el segundo grupo, pero por costumbre, sabía que guerreros como Doran disfrutaban poniéndose a prueba ante cualquier desafío que se les presentara. Ya fuera ante bestias salvajes, u otros de su calaña. Así que pensó acertadamente que este era una buena forma de conocerle. Hacerle sentirse cómodo para que compartiera sus ideas y aspiraciones, tal como Vania y Enok habían hecho. Quería estar segura de conocer las intenciones de todos ellos y sus tribus antes de hacer ningún plan a futuro.

Pero Doran no lo entendía de esa forma. Tal como lo veía él, ella había solicitado que pasaran un tiempo a solas. Y lo había llevado a un lugar en el que podría demostrar su capacidad marcial. Su valor a la hora de defenderla a ella y a su tribu ante cualquier enemigo, en caso de que lo eligiera como sangrejurada. Y a su futura progenie, claro.

Mientras Ashe avanzaba con cautela atenta a sus alrededores, cargando con el arco a su espalda, Doran la seguía con calma y parsimonia. Cargaba con su larga y pesada maza al hombro, que tenía una cabeza de hielo puro con bordes afilados, sujeta a un largo mango de hueso pulido. Incluso para los altos estándares de las armas de hielo puro, aquella era una obra de artesanía.

La verdad es que era encomiable ya de por si solo que lograra blandirla con una mano, dado el tamaño y peso del arma.

-Bueno. ¿Ves algún rastro?-dejó caer Doran, algo aburrido.

-Aún no. Pero era de esperar. No nos hemos adentrado tanto, y los animales probablemente hayan aprendido a evitar esta zona.-dijo ella pegando una rodilla al suelo, asegurándose de que no le hubiese pasado desapercibida ninguna huella en la tierra mojada.-Aunque ahora que la primavera está llegando, nos debería ser fácil encontrar rastros. La tierra estará blanda, y muchas criaturas estarán abandonando su hibernación.

-Por supuesto.-la pasó de largo, jugando con la maza entre sus manos.-Pero cuando lo hagamos, espero que estés atenta.

-¿Temes que pierda de vista a alguna presa?

-No.-se señaló con el pulgar.-Lo digo para que no te pierdas el espectáculo.

Doran cruzó de un salto un arroyo de caudal bajo, aunque había provocado ya una zanja profunda. Ashe iba a seguirlo, hasta que se fijó en algo corriente abajo.

-Espera.

Ashe bajó al arroyo con cuidado, buscando no hacer ruido, y evitando perturbar el flujo del pequeño regato, por miedo a alertar a cualquier animal que estuviera pendiente abajo ante su pequeña interrupción.

Doran bajó de un salto, y metió de lleno los pies en el agua.

-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó el guerrero de barba caoba, cubriéndose los ojos del sol.

-... Fíjate en el barro.-le susurró ella, procurando ignorar su comportamiento.-Algo muy grande y pesado se ha estado moviendo por aquí asiduamente. De hecho, ha apartado las rocas a su paso.

-Bien, entonces.-se golpeó la palma de la mano con la cabeza de la maza.-Vayamos tras ese algo.

-Pero con discreción. No querremos alertar a lo que estemos siguiendo.-dijo observando aún las huellas, tan distorsionadas por el agua que era difícil discernir a que tipo de animal pertenecían.

-¿Y por qué no? La sorpresa es una buena ventaja, pero, ¿qué sentido tiene si te evita disfrutar de la batalla acabándola demasiado deprisa?

-Yo no lo veo así.-le contestó irguiéndose.-No le veo sentido a prolongar su sufrimiento. Si puedo hacerlo rápido e indoloro...

-Bah. Una bestia merece morir con los ojos abiertos tanto como cualquier freljordano. Su espíritu es incluso más guerrero que el nuestro. Al menos ellas saben cual es el sitio de los débiles.

-¿Ese es tu problema con Vania y su tribu?-le preguntó ella dándole la espalda, mientras seguía el rastro que se perdía corriente abajo.-¿Te parecen débiles?

-No lo son. Al menos, no creo que la mayoría lo sean.-gruñó Doran, antes de escupir al suelo.-Pero una vez fueron el terror de los demacianos en el mar, tanto como el Hielo Blanco lo somos en las montañas. Y ahora... comercian con ellos. Les compran lo que antes tomaban por la fuerza. Se regodean en una opulencia que no se han ganado, y eso les está volviendo débiles. Tanto, que creen que alguien como ese blandengue de Vania es adecuado para ser tu sangrejurada.

-Las tribus del norte suelen decir cosas muy parecidas de las del sur, ¿sabes?-le respondió echándole una mirada, antes de volverla al frente, y ver que el rastro salía del arroyo.

-Pues que se presenten ante mi, y les demostraré cuanto se equivocan.

Ashe salió de la zanja de un salto ágil, y tomó su arco con las manos.

-Ese es el problema.-susurró la arquera.-Demasiadas tribus se molestan en demostrar precisamente eso. En volverse unas contra otras cuando los recursos escasean. Cuando unidos seríamos más fuertes. Todas esas luchas de orgullo entre nosotros nos debilitan, no nos hacen más fuertes.

-En eso algo de razón tienes.-dijo Doran, escalando fuera del arroyo con un gruñido.-Cuantas más tribus de Freljord se unan bajo un mismo estandarte, más fuertes seremos. Y entonces, seríamos nosotros los que llevaríamos la guerra a tierras más abundantes, como Noxus y Demacia. Demasiado tiempo esos blandengues del sur se han burlado de nosotros.

Ashe se quedó quieta, mirándole fijamente.

-... ¿Qué?

-No es eso a lo que me refería.-suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza.-Pero da igual. Además, no creo que tengas razón con la Vaguada de Valar. El tiempo los ha vuelto flexibles, no débiles. Han sabido adaptarse a una nueva época, y sacar provecho de ella.

-Pues ya ves lo que ha producido esa nueva época.-se agachó para esquivar una rama, mientras la seguía entre los árboles.

-Sí. Ya has dejado clara tu opinión sobre Vania.

-Claro. No niego que el muchacho pueda tener sus talentos útiles, ¿pero ser tu sangrejurada? En su clan han debido de volverse locos. Un sangrejurada ha de ser alguien fuerte, y agresivo. Templado por la batalla, y no la comodidad. Alguien...

-¿Cómo tú, dices?-le preguntó ella, deteniéndose de golpe, y volviéndose para verle a la cara.

-Bueno.-Doran sonrió, apartándole con la mano una mechón de pelo de la cara que se le escapaba de bajo la capucha.-Si tú lo dices.

Ashe le apartó la mano, y miró a un lado. Le indicó que hiciera silencio, y a continuación se agachó.

Poco a poco, le hizo seguirla subiendo una loma. Desde lo alto de la cual, al fin encontraron a su presa.

Bajó la sombra de una roca afilada y estrecha, descansaba una loba dientehielo. Hembra, por lo que su pelaje y tamaño indicaban. Se la veía somnolienta, sintiéndose segura en su guarida, y para nada consciente de la presencia tan cercana de sus perseguidores.

Parecía que esto iba a ser fácil. Era raro encontrar a los de su especie moviéndose en solitario. Pero no había rastros de otros depredadores en la zona. Ashe pensó entonces que de la misma forma que en Freljord era posible que una persona perdiera a toda su tribu en un día, lo mismo podía decirse de una loba y su manada.

Poco a poco, Ashe formó otra flecha de hielo en su arco, dispuesta a acabar con la peligrosa bestia en un momento. Pero algo la detuvo. Bajo la sombra de la roca, un par de bultos se movían, pegados al pelaje del animal. No podía discernir que eran. Pero lo sospechaba.

-Espera.-susurró la arquera.-Creo que...

Doran no hizo caso. Descendió de la loma con paso apurado, blandiendo su maza, y se dirigió hacia el refugio de la depredadora.

-¡Eh, perrita! ¡Aquí estoy!

Las orejas de la loba dientehielo se erizaron, al igual que su pelaje, bajo el cual la escarcha misma parecía crecer. Rápidamente, el animal se puso a cuatro patas, y se interpuso entre Doran y su refugio, de forma protectora. Oteando al guerrero con aquellos ojos que emitían un azul espectral.

-¡Svaag!-protestó Ashe, mientras apuntaba con el arco.

No tenía un buen ángulo. Doran estaba en medio, y a él no parecía importarle. Al fin y el cabo, este era un buen momento para lucirse, y demostrarle a Ashe que el sería un sangrejurada apropiado.

La loba, por otra parte, no se lanzó a atacar al intruso de inmediato. Se mantuvo en posición entre su refugio y Doran, gruñéndole y mostrandole los colmillos, que parecían hechos de hielo puro mismo, dado su brillo azulado. Hasta que debió de pensar que su amenaza se había acercado lo suficiente.

De inmediato, la gran bestia se impulsó sobre sus patas para abalanzarse con todo su peso contra Doran. El cual apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y solo alcanzó a interponer el mango de su arma entre las mandíbulas de la loba. Lo que impidió que le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco, pero no que se lo llevara por delante.

Ashe tuvo que tirarse a un lado, pues el impulso del salto de la dientehielo fue tal, que con facilidad llegaron hasta la loma. Partiendo en dos un árbol seco, y haciendo que animal y hombre cayeran rodando entrelazados cuesta abajo, revolviéndose, luchando y llenándose de nieve.

Doran acabó rompiendo su caída al golpear una roca, dejándola agrietada. La loba aterrizó algo más lejos, y en seguida se alzó con furia en los ojos. Doran le respondió igualmente con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba hacia su maza, tirada en la nieve, justo entre ambos. Aunque su ropa estuviera desgarrada, con heridas en su espalda y costados por las que sangraba profusamente, Doran no se mostraba dispuesto a ceder.

Esto no podía seguir así. La loba iba a acabar matándolo si no hacía algo. Ashe formó otra flecha en su arco.

Pero siguió sin tener espacio para actuar. La bestia de inmediato se lanzó contra Doran, pero esta vez este estaba preparado, y la hizo a un lado de un cross de izquierda. Aunque la loba apenas necesitó tiempo para recuperarse, lo hizo con la mandíbula dolida y algo torcida, y con un colmillo roto.

Doran rodó sobre el suelo para recuperar su maza, antes de sacudirse la escarcha de sus nudillos.

Al ver que había recuperado su arma, y tras el golpe que acababa de llevarse, la loba dudó. Así que en vez de volver a atacarlo, la animal vio más cauto darse la vuelta y escabullirse entre los árboles. Pero Doran no pretendía dejarlo ahí.

-Oh, no. De eso nada.-blandió su maza ahora con ambas manos, y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

Desde su ventajosa posición, Ashe vio como la hacía descender violentamente contra el suelo. Y después, nada.

La onda de choque casi se la lleva por delante, levantando la nieve como si de una tormenta se tratara. Ashe se protegió el rostro con la capucha y el brazo. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, se quedó sin aliento.

Todos los árboles alrededor de Doran habían caído, o estaban partidos, con esquirlas de hielo clavadas en ellos. Y frente a él, una enorme grieta se había abierto en la tierra y roca misma, despejada de toda nieve. Ashe pocas veces había visto demostraciones de poder semejantes de un hijo del hielo. De hecho, solo recordaba a su madre e a Yrael haber hecho proezas similares.

Doran volvió a llevarse la maza al hombro, y caminó por un lado de la grieta. Buscaba el cuerpo sin vida de la loba, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Doran, espera!-le llamó Ashe, mientras bajaba deslizándose por la loma.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa?-miró hacia atrás.-¿Temes que...?

De inmediato, un brillo azul emergió de las sombras, y la loba se abalanzó sobre él con sus colmillos escarchados. A Doran le cogió de sorpresa, apenas teniendo tiempo de interponer su antebrazo izquierdo, en el que se clavaron los afilados dientes de la bestia, incluso a través del cuero curtido. No solo hendiendo prácticamente hasta el hueso, pero entumeciéndole el brazo entero con aquel frío antinatural.

-¡AAAARGH!

El dolor le hizo soltar su arma, y caer de espaldas, con la loba encima de él. Sus colmillos yendo esta vez a por su rostro, interponiéndose tan solo el brazo herido de Doran. Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar su arma...

No hizo falta. Una flecha de hielo se clavó en el lomo del animal, haciéndola caer de lado, mientras lloriqueaba de dolor.

-Buen trabajo.-Doran se puso rápidamente en pie, pese a sus heridas.-Pero no está muerta.

El hijo del hielo agarró a la loba por su pelaje, y alzó a la enorme bestia por encima de su cabeza con extrema facilidad.

-¡Doran, para!

Ya era tarde. Apoyando la espalda del animal sobre sus hombros, y con un brazo sujetándole la cabeza y otro las patas, hizo fuerza.

Entonces se escuchó un estremecedor crujido.

La loba, que antes se revolvía con desesperada rabia y miedo, se quedó lánguida y flácida. Tras lo que Doran dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la nieve revuelta.

-Tarde.-contestó mientras se frotaba el brazo herido, sonriente.-Si lo que querías era el privilegio de su muerte, deberías haber acertado a la primera. Pero si quieres, podemos decir que fuiste tú, matriarca.

Ashe le dedicó una mirada fría que no había puesto en práctica en mucho tiempo.

-... ¿Qué?

-No estaba intentando matarla.

Fue su única respuesta. Después, volvió a dirigirse a la loma.

Doran no la entendía. Pero la siguió igualmente al otro lado del pequeño montículo. Cuando volvió a verla, la encontró agachada junto la misma gran roca bajo la que se refugiaba la bestia. No fue hasta que se colocó tras ella, y miró por encima de su hombro, que lo entendió. Por eso la loba se había mostrado tan agresiva en vez de simplemente huir.

No podía abandonar a sus cachorros.

Un pequeño bulto blanco y peludo le mordisqueaba la mano a Ashe, mientras el otro olisqueaba sus botas.

-Hemos matado a su madre.-dijo con tristeza.-No hay otros miembros de su manada cerca, y sin ella para alimentarlos y protegerlos, morirán de frío y hambre.

-Svaag.-murmuró Doran rascándose la nuca, mirando hacia atrás.-Esta no ha sido una buena caza.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Tienes razón.-se agachó junto a ella, cogiendo al cachorro que la estaba olisqueando.-Y dado que la muerte ha sido mía, es justo que me encargue yo.

-¿En serio?-Ashe dejó escapar media sonrisa, aún algo triste.-¿Acaso sabes como cuidar de...? ¡Por Avarosa, ¿pero que estás haciendo?!

La arquera le interrumpió justo cuando tenía una de sus fuertes manos sujetando el cuello del cachorro, mientras que con la otra le apretaba la cabeza.

-Ehm... Sacrificarlo para que no sufra, claro.-le respondió como si fuera evidente.

Ashe se puso en pie, y le arrebató al cachorro de las manos, que no parecía ni entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No era eso a lo que me refería.-se agachó para coger también al otro cachorro.-Aún pueden sobrevivir.

-... Será una broma, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

Doran continuó mirándola extrañado.

-¿Realmente sabes que hacer con esas bestias?

-Tengo algunas ideas. Pero aunque no las tuviera, se merecen al menos una oportunidad.

-Bien. Pues que esa oportunidad se la ganen aquí fuera. No les haces ningún favor protegiéndolos. Su vida han de ganársela, como todos los animales en este bosque.

-Te aseguro que todas las crías que pierden a sus madres antes de tiempo, acaban muriendo.

-No. Solo las débiles lo hacen.

Ashe volvió a lanzarle aquella mirada fría al guerrero.

-... Creo que te confundes.

-No, no lo hago. Has dejado muy claro que...

-No. Me refiero a que esto no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy diciendo. Vamos a volver al poblado con ellas, y haremos lo posible por ayudarlas. Tú aún puedes tener tu pieza de caza. ¿Queda claro?

-...

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-... Sí, matriarca.-Doran le dio la espalda.-Pero no olvides que siguen siendo animales salvajes. Más vale que les encuentres un cuidador con un espíritu tan indómito e incansable como el suyo, si no quieres que le arranquen la cara a quien no deben.

En eso, pensaba Ashe, tenía razón. Por suerte, ella ya tenía candidatas en mente.

* * *

-¿Son para nosotras?

-Sí. Porque sé que no podrían estar en mejores manos.

Eso era mentira. Ashe sabía que dos niñas como Melea y Ranna no eran las más apropiadas para cuidar de dos lobeznos. Además, probablemente la mayor parte de esa tarea recayera en manos de su madre Leena, o algún otro miembro de su clan. Pero también sabía que ese tipo de responsabilidad podría venirles bien, enseñarles responsabilidad... y que dos niñas precisamente serían las únicas predispuestas de buena gana a una tarea así.

Siempre y cuando Leena se lo permitiese, claro está. Pero ya se enteraría. Más tarde. Y Ashe dudaba que fuera a negarle a sus hijas pequeñas algo así... por mucho que después seguramente quisiera tener unas palabras al respecto con la arquera.

-Pero recordad que no son peluches, ¿de acuerdo? Tenéis que cuidar bien de ellos, alimentarlos, y entrenarlos. Sobretodo, para que sean obedientes.

No parecían estar haciéndole mucho caso. Tan pronto se las había encontrado en el pasillo, comenzaron a hacerle más caso a los cachorros que a sus palabras. No parecía ni importarles lo frío que se sentía su pelaje escarchado al acariciarlos.

-Sí, Ashe. Gracias, Ashe.-dijo Ranna, antes de salir corriendo con el animal entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Ashe.-le imitó su hermana, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a cambiar de opinión, y se los quitara.

Ashe suspiró. Empezaba a pensar que esto había sido mala idea.

* * *

-Siento mucho lo de antes. Normalmente no se comporta así.

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Además, esto va más allá de nosotros. No es como si pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo.-le respondió Vania a la sacerdotisa, tras encontrarse a la entrada de la fortaleza.

-Eso es lo que menos entiendo de todo. Ese rencor. Mi gente siempre ha sido nómada. Anivia nos enseña a no temer abandonar lo que fuimos, para así renacer libres. Aún así, entiendo que haya gente que sea incapaz de desaferrarse de ciertas ideas, de la gente que los rodea. O incluso de la tierra misma que habitan. Pero, ¿ese odio? ¿Ese rencor del que ni siquiera se recuerda la causa? Eso sí que no puedo entenderlo.

-Je. Ojalá pudiera decirte que yo sí.

-De hecho, encontraría más alivio en que me dijeras que no.-sonrió Siana.

-Y yo también encuentro alivio en no ser el único al que le parece extraño. Quizás se deba a que he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de Freljord, pero... hay tantas cosas que me resultan ajenas, que me pregunto si no seré yo el extraño.

-A mi no me pareces extraño.

-Je. Eres amable, pese a no conocerme de nada. Pero seamos sinceros.-extendió los brazos a los lados.-¿Acaso tengo pinta de freljordiano?

-A estas alturas, deberías saberlo. He viajado mucho por todo Freljord como parte de los peregrinajes de mi fe, y he visto gente de todos tipos. Desde los comerciantes pacíficos de tus tierras, a los salvajes y orgullosos habitantes del Mar Helado, pasando incluso por los austeros miembros de la Guardia de Hielo. Sin embargo, todos tenían una cosa en común. Y no era precisamente la habilidad en batalla.

-¿Y qué era?

Siana dejó de andar, al borde de unas escaleras ascendentes grabadas en la misma piedra, y le puso la mano en el pecho.

-Un espíritu fuerte. Puede que castigado y dañado, pero aún cálido. Y créeme. Eso también puede verse en ti.

Vania abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero no supo que decir. Agachó la cabeza con algo de tristeza, y luego sonrió para si. Entonces, tomó la mano de Siana, con amabilidad.

-... Gra-

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Al alzar la vista, se encontraron con la hostil mirada de Doran, mientras bajaba la escaleras. Vania le soltó la mano a Siana algo temeroso, aunque ella no parecía preocupada.

-Doran. Ya has vuelto. ¿Qué tal ha ido la...?

-¿Qué haces hablando con este?-la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, apartándola de Vania.

-Solo... hablaba con él. Me estaba disculpando por lo de la plaza. ¿Qué estás... ?

-A él no tienes que decirle nada. Ni en mi nombre, ni en el tuyo.

-Eih.-Vania apoyó su mano en el amplio hombro de Doran, no sin sentirse algo intimidado.-No me importa que problema tengas conmigo, pero a ella no puedes...

Y sin más, Doran soltó a Siana, y derribó a Vania de un puñetazo.

-Contigo no hablaba.

-¡Doran! Pero, ¿a ti que te pasa?-Siana se acercó y arrodilló junto a Vania.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. No es nada.-dijo, a pesar de su sangrante brecha en la mejilla.

-Tsk. ¿Lo ves? No sabe ni encajar un golpe.-Doran se crujió los nudillos.

-Doran...

-No, tranquila. No pasa nada. No...-Vania suspiró, y luego, comenzó a ponerse en pie de nuevo.-No. ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harto.

Doran alzó la ceja con interés.

-Estoy harto de pretender que no pasa nada. No vas a ser ni el primero ni el último que trata de pasarme por encima desde que he vuelto, pero se acabó el ser diplomático. Si de verdad eres tan idiota como para...

Doran volvió a derribarlo con una gancho de izquierda.

-¡Doran!

-¿Qué? Solo le estaba igualando la cara.-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Doran. Ya basta. O...

-¿O qué?

Siana empezó a acumular magia en su báculo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono incluso más azulado.

-¿Qué harás?-siguió Doran, sin mostrarse preocupado.

Ante la mirada determinada del guerrero, Siana empezó a dudar. ¿Qué iba a hacer exactamente? ¿Atacarlo? No lo tenía claro.

-Sí. Eso.-dijo Vania, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.-Sigue atacando cuando sabes que nadie va a responder. No conozco a los de tu tribu, pero no dudo que muchos no se sentirían exactamente orgullosos con el hijo de su matriarca viendo esto.

Esta vez, sí que había conseguido molestar a Doran de verdad. Recibió otro puñetazo aún más fuerte que los anteriores. Tanto que por un momento lo levantó en el aire, y lo mandó arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta chocar con el pie de las escaleras. Doran caminó hasta él.

-¿Acaso quieres recibir más, tipo duro? ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

-¡Doran, por la Madre Invernal, para ya!

Vania no respondió. Simplemente, seguía tratando de incorporarse apoyándose en los escalones, mareado. Sin mucho éxito.

-Tú no aprendes, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Doran no esperó a que volviera a levantarse. Volvió a lanzar su puño contra él.

Solo para notar como de repente, alguien le agarraba fuertemente del antebrazo.

-Ya basta.-dijo Tryndamere.

-¿Eh?

-¡He dicho que ya basta!

Con facilidad pasmosa, el bárbaro alejó a Doran de un empujón, interponiéndose entre él y Vania, mientras Siana volvía a atender al muchacho herido.

-Svaag. ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Alguien de tu tamaño.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no te metas. Ese debilucho no se merece que lo protejas.

-¿Debilucho?-Tryndamere miró hacia atrás, viendo a Vania poniéndose en pie sin ayuda de Siana, aunque tambaleándose.-No lo tengo tan claro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo único que he visto es a alguien ser derribado tres veces por un oponente casi el doble de grande que él. Y las tres veces ha vuelto a levantarse. Así que o bien es más fuerte de lo que parece,-miró a Doran, con la furia de sus ojos encendida.-o tú golpeas muy flojo.

El rostro de Doran se torció entre la rabia y la indignación. Pero justo cuando iba a abalanzarse contra Tryndamere, y este se preparaba para recibirlo, un estallido de magia de hielo templó los ánimos de ambos.

Lo que solo podía ser descrito como una puntiaguda flor de hielo, apareció entre ellos. Algo que Tryndamere había visto antes, pero a una escala mucho mayor.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó Ashe desde lo alto de las escaleras, llamando la atención de todos.

La arquera fue descendiendo los escalones, hasta llegar al malherido Vania, al quien Siana atendía, sin que esta vez Doran dijera nada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, observando la sangre que manchaba su rostro magullado.-Deberías ir a que las curanderas te miren eso.

Vania simplemente asintió, a lo que Ashe imitó el gesto, antes de dirigirse a Doran y Tryndamere. Examinó a los dos fornidos guerreros con la mirada, los cuales le resultaban tan parecidos, y a la vez tan distintos. Suspiró, sintiéndose agotada.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario?-le preguntó a Doran

-Con todo el todo respeto, matriarca. Pero no tengo porque justificarme.

Tampoco tenía pensado pedírselo, pensó ella. Luego, se dirigió a Tryndamere.

-Has venido.

-Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero no estaba segura de si... Bueno. Ya no importa.-miró a su alrededor.-Vayamos a un lugar más privado.

En ese momento, un guardia de la fortaleza se había acercado a atender a Vania, por lo que Siana volvió a colocarse junto a Doran. Ashe no les dijo nada más. Y más que su actitud austera, lo que llamaba la atención era el aura de tensión que parecía emanar. Como si la duda y la resignación de un pensamiento fijo llenaran su mente.

No tardó en desaparecer por el pasillo superior al final de las escaleras, con Tryndamere siguiéndola de cerca.


	7. El juramento del bárbaro

En el salón principal de la fortaleza, en donde aquella gran hoguera se mantenía siempre encendida para calentarlo, Ashe y Tryndamere se hallaban reunidos. La arquera se encontraba sentada en el trono de la matriarca de los Derviches, por mucho que la incomodara verse en esa posición respecto a los demás. Pero Parta, que se encontraba de pie a su derecha, era de la opinión de que era necesario para comandar respeto.

Aparte del anciano sacerdote y ellos dos, Hella Parte Avispas también se encontraba allí, a la izquierda de Ashe. La joven de melena albina había llegado a confiar mucho en la pelirroja. Había estado a su lado en muchas escaramuzas con tribus hostiles, y le había sorprendido gratamente no solo su puntería y habilidad con el arco, si no lo mucho que se parecían.

Solo que una de ellas sí que había conseguido salvar a su tribu, y sin necesidad de un arco mágico.

Ashe sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Alzó la mirada, y se centró en Tryndamere, que los ojeaba a los tres algo molesto.

-¿Por qué intercediste?-le preguntó Ashe.

-¿En qué?

-Entre Doran y Vania. No te convenía, y podrías haberlos pasado de largo perfectamente. Al menos, la mayoría lo habría hecho.

-Pues entonces digamos que yo no soy la mayoría. ¿Realmente tienes algo importante que decirme, matriarca, o hemos venido a hablar de nimiedades?

-Muestra un poco más de respeto.-le increpó Hella, tras lo que Ashe alzó la mano para indicarle que lo dejara pasar.

-He oído que has estado muy ocupado últimamente. Has retado en duelo a los mejores guerreros de las tribus que han acudido a la asamblea. Y por lo que tengo entendido, los has vencido a todos.

-Para ser justos, fueron ellos los que empezaron buscando problemas.

-No me cabe la menor duda.-sonrió Ashe para si un momento, echando de menos momentos livianos como ese.-De todas formas, también me han llegado rumores de como vencistes en esas peleas.

Ashe notó como el bárbaro apretaba el puño. La llama azul de furia de sus ojos pareció avivarse, pero también lo hizo aquella melancolía en su mirada.

-La gente te teme.-intervino Parta.-A ti y a tu clan. Hablan de que emplean magias oscuras para curarte. De que sigues luchando con heridas que no solo habrían tumbado a otros, pero muy posiblemente los habrían matado. Que te posee un demonio en la batalla.

-¿Y?

-¿Es algo de eso cierto?

Tryndamere apartó la mirada del anciano sacerdote. Acudió temiendo que solo lo hubieran convocado para decirle que iban a expulsar a su clan. Ahora, lo que temía es que el miedo de los ignorantes se hubiera apoderado de la matriarca de los avarosanos y sus seguidores, y simplemente fueran a terminar lo que aquel demonio en la ventisca empezó. Cada vez que le recordaba, la cicatriz de su primera muerte volvía a dolerle.

De haber sabido que esto era un trampa, se habría traído su espada y su casco. Ahora que estaba desarmado, no le quedaba más remedio que escapar a golpes si intentaban algo.

Viendo lo tenso que se había puesto por los comentarios de Parta, y como examinaba la habitación, como si pretendiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento, Ashe se levantó del trono. Bajó algunos escalones para acercarse al bárbaro, pero aún quedando por encima de este.

-A mi no me importan las habladurías de ese tipo. Sean ciertas o no, he visto como suelen traer desgracias.-le explicó Ashe, con tono firme pero amable.-Te di mi palabra de que tu clan estaría bajo mi protección. Pero si esto sigue así, no sé si podré seguir garantizándolo. El resto de tribus y clanes podrían forzar vuestra expulsión. Solo se me ocurre una forma de garantizar que eso no ocurra.

-Quieres que me vaya.-sentenció Tryndamere.

Ashe se quedó cortada ante aquella afirmación tan tajante. Aunque para Tryndamere, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. En parte le aliviaba, porque significaba que era libre de perseguir su venganza. Pero por otro lado, aunque Ashe se había mostrado honesta con él hasta el momento, no tenía garantía alguna de que fuera a mantener su palabra una vez se marchara. Por todo lo que él sabía, esto podía ser simplemente una excusa para tenerlo lejos cuando ocurriera, y no causara problemas. Además, estaban los otros clanes que habían jurado seguirle. ¿Estarían ellos también amparados dentro de la alianza avarosana?

-No.-respondió Ashe al fin, tras aquellos momentos de duda.-No voy a pedirte que te marches. Ni tampoco que te lleves a tu clan contigo. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

Ashe bajó los escalones hasta al fin estar a la altura de Tryndamere, y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho. Justo encima de su corazón.

-Lo que voy a pedirte, y lo que quiero de veras... es que jures por mi.

Tryndamere abrió los ojos como platos, creyendo haber entendido mal.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído.-Ashe le dio la espalda, y subió los escalones para volver a sentarse en el trono.-Quiere que te conviertas en mi primer sangrejurada.

Hella la miraba tan confundida y sorprendida como el bárbaro. Parta se veía tranquilo, como si ya fuera conocedor de su decisión. Por otro lado, la reacción de Tryndamere fue mucho más tranquila de lo que Ashe esperaba. El bárbaro murmuraba algo para sí mientras se miraba las manos, como si sostuviera algo.

-¿Te burlas de mi?-musitó Tryndamere.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Te burlas de mi?!

Parta reculó ante su arranque de ira, mientras Hella echó mano a su arco. Ashe fue la única que se mantuvo en calma aparente.

-No. No lo hago. Me disculpo si algo en mi forma de decirlo ha hecho parecer lo contrario, pero estoy siendo completamente seria.

-Sí. Eso me ha parecido.-Tryndamere bufó como un elnuk salvaje, buscando tranquilizarse.-Pero la cuestión es que yo también he oído cosas. Dime. ¿Porqué yo, cuando aparentemente no tienes intención de pedirle juramento a ninguno de los vástagos de las otras tribus que han venido expresamente para ello?

-A lo que han venido es a formalizar una alianza, no un matrimonio conmigo. Y mis motivos para ello son propios, no tengo porque discutirlos.

-Bueno. Pero si en principio voy a convertirme en tu marido, mereceré conocerlos, ¿no?-Tryndamere se cruzó de brazos, observándola con una sonrisa de incredulidad aún presente.

Ashe pensó entonces en que se veía más guapo cuando sonreía. Se reprimendó a si misma por pensar en algo tan banal en un momento tan serio. Así que meditó con calma su respuesta.

Estaba claro que el bárbaro no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ashe miró a los lados, a Parta y a Hella, y luego se aseguró, con un rápido vistazo, de que mientras hablaban no hubiera entrado nadie más en el gran salón.

-... Te lo pido antes que a ningún otro, porque eres el único sin ataduras ni viejos rencores.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos los demás que buscan convertirse en mis sangrejuradas lo hacen en nombre de sus tribus, y ese es el problema. Si aceptara a todos ellos como maridos, los enfrentamientos entre las viejas tribus no solo no desaparecerían, si no que se incrementarían. Se volverían más personales. Muchos de ellos cargan con décadas de rencores a sus espaldas, como sé que tú mismo has visto justo antes. A la hora de tomar decisiones, se me acusaría de favorecer a uno de mis maridos sobre otro, a una tribu sobre otra. En esas circunstancias, la alianza avarosana se rompería con la misma rapidez que se está formando. Todo por lo que espero luchar se vendría abajo. Pero por fortuna, existen grupos como tu clan.

Tryndamere comenzó a entenderla.

-En las estepas, la tradición es que lideremos los hombres. Si me convirtiera en su sangrejurada, no tendrías que preocuparte porque mi lealtad se viera dividida hacia otra matriarca. Y los clanes siempre nos hemos mantenido aislados de los conflictos con otras tribus de fuera de las estepas. Ha habido guerras, pero nadie nos guarda rencor porque nuestras tierras y nuestros recursos son pobres. No tendrías que preocuparte porque mi elección alentara viejas enemistades.

Ashe asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Más que eso.-continuó Ashe.-Sé que representantes de los demás clanes de tu estepa natal han venido a verte. Te siguen y te respetan. Por lo que parece, estarían dispuestos incluso a unirse tras de ti. Y eso me vendría bien también. Guerreros experimentados que no me hayan sido cedidos por otras tribus. No miembros de la alianza avarosana, pero avarosanos en si. Como Gjura y su gente. Como quiero que todas las tribus sean en un futuro. Y sería mejor que empezara a dar ejemplo de ellos cuanto antes.

Tal como lo veía Tryndamere, lo que tenía ante si era una matriarca con ambiciones de reinar. Falta de, y en busca de, buenos guerreros. Cierto, tenía bajo su bandera y había absorbido a muchas tribus. Pero la mayoría eran refugiados, o granjeros sureños. Ella lo que necesitaba era experiencia y fuerza. Y Tryndamere poseía ambos de sobra.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba. En toda su joven vida como duelista errante, había conocido a muchas matriarcas. Crueles y amables, pero la mayoría ambiciosas, y buscando más de lo que ya tenían. Ya fuera para ellas mismas, o para su gente. Podía ver ese fuego, a veces convertido en ansía, en muchas de ellas. Aunque en esta "reina" Ashe, no era así. Pues sus ojos eran fríos, por determinada que fuera su mirada. Y parecían llenos de pesar.

Como si cargara con algo que no quería soportar, pero se obligara a si misma a hacerlo.

Ashe empezó a sentirse incómoda. El bárbaro la miraba, pero no respondía. Estaba empezando a temer que fuera a negarse. Y si así fuera, podría seguir insistiendo para convencerlo. Pero si aún así siguiera negándose, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Expulsar a su clan?

No. Ella no podría hacer eso. No se vería capaz. No sobrevivirían mucho tiempo fuera de aquellas murallas. Pero a la vez, ¿podría nadie respetarla como matriarca, si ella misma no es capaz de hacer respetar sus decisiones? Y menos ante alguien que aspiraba a que se convirtiera en su sangrejurada.

-Vale.-habló Tryndamere, con voz grave.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que vale. Seré tu sangrejurada.

El anciano Parta dejó escapar el suspiro de alivio que su joven matriarca no se permitió expresar.

-Pero solo bajo ciertas condiciones.

-Bien, me parece justo.-Ashe se estiró cómodamente en el trono, más relajada, y sin poder evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de satisfacción.-¿Y cuáles serían esas condiciones?

-Para empezar, que me des lo mío.

-¿Lo tuyo?

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo. Como tu sangrejurada, me deberían estar reservados ciertos privilegios, ¿no?

-Eso se da por sentado.-expresó la arquera, más desanimada, temiendo el cáliz que pudiera tomar la conversación ahora.-Si te refieres a tu derecho a reclamar una parte del botín en batalla...

-No es exactamente el botín lo que me interesa. Al menos, no esa clase de botín.-señaló a Ashe.-Pero creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-... ¿Perdón?-Ashe se llevó la mano al pecho.

La estaba señalando directamente. Como si se refiriera a que ella era el botín. ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que...?

Las pálidas mejillas de Ashe se ruborizaron, mientras miraba ojiplática al osado bárbaro. Por lo que apreciaba de su torso desnudo, una experiencia así no debería ser precisamente desagradable, pero...

-La comida.

-... ¿La comida?

-Como tu sangrejurada, debería tener derecho a elegir después de ti una parte de la cosecha y la caza, ¿no? La mejor parte.

-Ehm... Sí. En teoría, la parte más fresca de la cosecha y las piezas más grandes de la caza y el ganado pueden ser tuyas si las reclamas.

-Bien.-sentenció Tryndamere, abandonando su tensa pose.-Solo necesitaba asegurarme. En ese caso, estaré preparado a acudir en cuanto lo solicites, matriarca. ¿Hay algo más que necesites de mi?

-No. Gracias por venir. Eres libre de irte.-le respondió, aún algo confundida.

Tryndamere ni asintió, ni se despidió. Solamente se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas del salón. Las cuales cerró de un portazo tras él, que reverberó por toda la sala, haciendo titilar hasta la gran hoguera.

-Bueno.-habló Parta, dejando salir una sonrisa amable.-Eso ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no?

-Sí. No esperaba que fuera a acceder tan fácilmente.-dijo Ashe, apoyando la barbilla entre los dedos.

-Tampoco es tan extraño, ¿no?-comentó Hella, insegura de si esta era una conversación en la que debería estar ella.-Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces le va a ofrecer la matriarca de una tribu tan poderosa y extendida ser su sangrejurada? Pocas ambiciones mayores hay para un guerrero.

-No creo que se trate de eso.-intervino Ashe.-Es un guerrero de gran talla, sí. Y por lo que he oído, ha vagado por muchos rincones de Freljord, cediendo su espada a muchas causas. Es casi tan joven como nosotras, pero podría haber aceptado una posición de este tipo hace mucho. No. Solo ha aceptado, porque las condiciones en las que se encuentra su clan le han obligado a hacerlo. Pero en algo tienes razón. Los guerreros como él suelen ser muy ambiciosos. Tanto por gloria en batalla, como por poder. Pero sin embargo, él no ha exigido nada en especial, pese a que estaba en la posición perfecta para hacerlo.

-Porque esa no es su costumbre.-le interrumpió Parta.

Ambas jóvenes miraron al anciano sacerdote con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Ashe.

-Los clanes bárbaros de las estepas son pobres. Tanto en recursos, como en propiedades. Lo sé bien. He estado allí. Si no visten armadura, es porque apenas les llega el acero para forjar sus espadas. Si tienen la costumbres de solventar sus disputas con duelos rituales en vez de batallas abiertas, es porque ninguno de ellos puede permitirse la pérdida de hombres y mujeres que eso conllevaría. Adoran la lucha, sí. Veneran la fuerza, tanto como a los antiguos dioses y a las hermanas. Pero lo hacen sabiendo que no tienen mucho que reclamar. Viven de poco, y a eso se han acostumbrado. Para ellos, poco hay más que disfrutar en la vida que la lucha, y la bebida, y la buena compañía.

Sin embargo, la arquera de hielo aún parecía dudar.

-No estoy segura de que lo entienda.-dijo Ashe, mirando hacia la puerta.-Mi tribu también era pobre, pero eso no nos despojó nunca de ambiciones mayores.

Ashe pensó entonces que ojalá no las poseyeran. Quizás así su tribu... su familia...

-Créeme. No como ellos.-continuó Parta.-Pocas tribus en Freljord conocen la dureza de la escasez tan bien como ellos.

La joven matriarca de los avarosanos siguió con la mirada fija en la puerta, pensando en Tryndamere.

Algo le había ocurrido a su clan. Por los escasos detalles que le dio Edda, fueron prácticamente exterminados. Ashe podía entender ese dolor. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Y siempre que lo miraba, los ojos de Tryndamere ardían con esa tristeza, transformada en ira.

Pero había algo más en ese fuego. Algo que ella no terminaba de comprender.

Y sin embargo, era algo que cada vez tenía más grabado en su mente.

* * *

Aquella mañana, todos los representantes de las tribus que habían acudido a Rakelstake, volvían a hallarse reunidos en el gran salón. Aunque no conocían el motivo exacto para esta convocatoria. Todo lo que sabían, era que la reencarnación de Avarosa tenía algo que anunciar. Pero ni siquiera Leena y Enok, ni aquellos que seguían a Ashe directamente, sabían el que.

Lo que la mayoría imaginaban, es que Ashe anunciaría finalmente a que jóvenes guerreros había decidido aceptar como sus sangrejuradas. Era lo esperado de ella, y la táctica más común a la hora de formalizar una alianza.

Muchos, seguros de sus propias cualidades, estaban convencidos de que serían elegidos. Entre ellos, el propio Doran, que se movía entre la multitud con una sonrisa en los labios, pese a los sucesos del día anterior. Y aunque Siana le acompañaba, era obvio para cualquiera que los mirara que ella seguía enfadada.

-¿Aún estás molesta por lo del demaciano?-le preguntó Doran, como si se tratara de un asunto trivial.-Venga, si ya me he disculpado. Y además, tampoco le pegué tan fuerte.

-No es por eso.-suspiró Siana, siendo evidente que sí era por eso.-Pero sigo sin entender porque te pusiste así ayer. ¿Acaso fue mal la cacería?

-No exactamente. Cazamos una buena pieza.-dijo frotándose el antebrazo donde le había mordido la loba, aún vendado.-Es solo que... Ashe no resultó ser como me la esperaba. Pero después de consultarlo con la cama, me he dado cuenta de que eso no es realmente un problema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La matriarca de los avarosanos es más medida de lo que me esperaba. Es decidida e inteligente, pero más bien dada a la paz. Al principio me molestó, pero la cuestión es, que librar batallas es tarea de los guerreros. La de las matriarcas, es más bien decidir que batallas merecen la pena ser libradas.

-Vaya. Eso es... bastante sensato.-dijo Siana, gratamente sorprendida.-¿Y te parece bien?

-Claro.-la sonrisa de Doran se borró de sus labios.-Tal vez si mi madre hubiera aprendido esa lección, nuestra tribu no estaría en esta situación.

Siana no dijo nada. Solo miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera prestado atención a las musitaciones del guerrero.

No muy lejos de allí, la afamada Fenna la Rompe Tormentas charlaba afablemente con miembros de otras tribus, mientras Vania aguardaba en silencio. Cruzado de brazos, y con humor sombrío.

Cuando se despidió de los que hasta ese momento charlaban con ella, Fenna no tardó en notar la disposición de su hijo.

-Relájate. Irá bien.-le dio un golpe en el brazo.-Tú mismo lo dijiste. Os lleváis bien.

-Eso dije.-contestó Vania, esforzándose por ignorar el dolor de sus heridas.-Y aún creo que es cierto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aún te molesta lo que ocurrió ayer?

-No. Fue doloroso, pero al fin y al cabo solo es dolor físico.-dijo frotándose la nariz, que habían tenido que volver a colocarle en su sitio.-Pero estoy pensando... ¿y si no soy escogido al final?

-Puede ser.-dijo su madre, más seriamente.-Sería un error de su parte el no aprovechar la ocasión de ganarse el favor de una tribu tan fuerte y numerosa como la nuestra, pero puede ser. Aún así, no te preocupes. Habrá otras oportunidades.

Vania cerró los puños, y suspiró tratando de relajarse. Ya estaba seguro. Había tomado su decisión, y no iba a dudar.

-Esa es la cuestión, madre. Incluso si no me pide juramento, la seguiré.

-... ¿Qué quieres decir?-le miró Fenna, con la ceja alzada.

-Que creo que por fin he encontrado mi sitio. Me pida juramento o no, lo haré.-miró a su madre a los ojos, desafiante.-Cuando los demás volváis a casa, pase lo que pase, yo no os seguiré. He decidido que quiero servir a la elegida de Avarosa.

Aquello desde luego, había cogido por sorpresa a Fenna. La había dejado sin palabras. Pero su rostro era indescifrable. ¿Acaso estaba enfada? ¿Triste? ¿Aliviada, incluso? Vania no era capaz de adivinarlo. Más cuando su madre volvió a serenarse, y se preparó para responder...

Dos cuernos sonaron por toda la sala.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y por ellas entró Ashe. Cargando con su arco a la espalda, y seguida por una escolta desigual. Hombres y mujeres con capas y capuchas azules, cargando sus armas junto a escudos con una arco y una flecha grabados como símbolo. Logrando el shock suficiente para que el gentío se abriera a su paso.

Una vez más, todo esto había sido idea de Parta. El viejo sacerdote le había ayudado mucho en conseguir hacer que se viera como una líder, incluso cuando ella no se sentía una. Por lo que también seguía sin hacerla sentirse cómoda. Su madre nunca necesitó este tipo de despliegues para hacerse respetar.

Aunque esta vez, le dio un giro propio al asunto. En vez de caminar hasta el trono, lo hizo hasta la gran hoguera que ardía en el centro del salón. Una vez allí, se subió junto a la pira, y le dio la espalda al fuego, logrando dar una imagen fantasmagórica y espiritual al gentío. El hielo puro de su arco, lejos de verse afectado por el calor, parecía hasta hacer recular al fuego.

Mientras, los guardias que la acompañaban fueron formando un perímetro circular frente a ella. Dejando un espacio abierto entre Ashe y la multitud.

La arquera de hielo observó los rostros de todos los presentes. Conocidos y desconocidos, que habían venido a escuchar las palabras de la elegida de Avarosa. Ya fuera por fe, necesidad, o ambición. Pero que habían venido a escucharla a ella.

Y ella no estaba segura de que decirles.

Cuando vio acercarse a Leena y Enok, Ashe hizo un gesto para que sus avarosanos les dejaran pasar.

Por la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que Leena andaba molesta. Pero Ashe no sabía si era por el asunto de los lobos, que Enok le había contado lo que sucedió en el campo de tiro entre ellos, o el no haber consultado con ella sus planes. Probablemente fuera un poco de todo.

-Bueno, muchacha. Al fin apareces.-dijo Leena, frunciendo su labio partido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Nos has tenido esperando un buen rato.

-Sí. Lo lamento, matriarca Leena.

-Empezaba a temer que fuera a encontrarme con que habías metido ahora a una cría de mamut en los aposentos de mi familia.-sonrió, antes de señalar a Enok con el pulgar.-Aunque este seguramente lo apreciaría más que mis pequeñas tormentas.

-Je. ¿Asumo entonces que los cachorros os han dado algún que otro problema?

-Bah. Son cachorros. Los problemas reales los darán cuando crezcan. Y para entonces, supongo que ya los tendremos bien entrenados. ¿Y a ti que te pasa, muchacho? ¿Se te ha comida la lengua la garra? ¡Vamos!-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Enok, haciendo que se adelantara.-¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a tu futura esposa?

Ante la mención de esa palabra, tanto Ashe como Enok se tensaron. Intercambiaron miradas, y cualquier atisbo de esperanza que Enok hubiera tenido de que Ashe hubiera cambiado de opinión desapareció, ante el rostro triste pero firme de Ashe. Mientras, Leena los miraba sin terminar de comprender el silencio de ambos.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

-Madre.-intervino Enok, colocándose entre Leena y Ashe.-No creo que...

-De eso mismo quería hablar hoy.-le interrumpió Ashe.-Podriaís... ¿colocaros detrás, por favor? Tengo algunas cosas importantes que decir.

Leena la miró confundida. Alternó su mirada entre Ashe, y los miembros demasiado frescos o demasiado maduros de su guardia avarosana, no muy segura de que pensar. Hasta que notó al anciano Parta entre los guerreros avarosanos.

-... Muy bien. Pero que sea rápido.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la multitud.-No me gusta dejar de ser el centro de atención en mi propio gran salón.

Enok siguió a su madre, sin poder apartar la mirada de Ashe mientras lo hacía. Con el corazón aún doliéndole desde hace días.

La arquera de hielo volvió a colocarse junto a la hoguera. Seguía sin tener claro cuales serían las palabras apropiadas. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de sus intenciones. O al menos, todo lo que podía estar.

-Avarosanos.-dijo, con una voz agotada, pero fuerte.-Desde que encontré la tumba de Avarosa, eso es todo lo que veo cuando miro a otro freljordano.

Se mordió el labio. Seguía sin gustarle proclamar eso. Pero se había dado cuenta de que ese tipo de mentiras eran necesarias para mantener el ánimo. Para promover la esperanza. Y para asegurarse de que nadie más sacrificaba a su gente inútilmente por un mito, cuando ella podía otorgarles algo lo más real posible.

-Cuando empecé mi peregrinaje, cuando empecé a acoger a tantas tribus de hogareños pobres bajo mi protección, lo hice siguiendo una única verdad. Que sin importar de que tribu seamos, que vengamos de Lokfar o Dulcehogar, todos somos freljordanos. Todos somos Freljord. Todos somos miembros de la misma familia.

Al decir esa palabra, no pudo evitar pensar en Braum, el héroe de tantas historias de su pueblo. Lo buscó con la mirada entre el gentío, pero no le vio. Lo más probable es que ya no estuviera allí. Siempre se marchaba, nunca se quedaba. Pero cuando le conoció, le había reconfortado muchísimo el saber que había alguien adulto que no consideraba sus aspiraciones de unidad la fantasía de una joven demasiado idealista. Si no que las creía ciertas.

Ashe no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello, y ganar algo de confianza para si.

-Digo esto porque sé que nuestro pueblo una vez estuvo unido. Un tiempo en el que eramos uno. Digo esto porque sé que volverá a estarlo. Que volveremos a serlo. Y todos los que habeís venido aquí, todos los que me habeís acogido, y me habeís ayudado a construir este sueño, sé que también lo creéis cierto.

Esto también era una mentira. Algunos creían en sus palabras, pero otros habían venido por ambiciones propias. Ella lo sabía bien. Pero no quería crear asperezas ahora que había conseguido reunir a tantas tribus distintas de Freljord para que la escucharan. Y venía la parte difícil.

-El espíritu de Avarosa está en mi, y me encargó esta misión. Para ver su sueño cumplido. Pero en orden de alcanzarlo, no podemos seguir aferrándonos a viejos mitos. Debemos honrarlos, y respetar nuestro pasado. No olvidar ni su importancia, ni de donde venimos, pero no dejar que nos limiten, ni nos anclen a costumbres que amenazan con destruirnos.

Pudo ver que muchos habían empezado a ponerse nerviosos, y a susurrar entre ellos. Bien. Era todo o nada. Ahora era cuestión de acabar rápido.

-Respetamos y veneramos a las Tres Hermanas y a los antiguos dioses, pero hay cosas que deben cambiar. Si queremos que Freljord vuelva a estar unida, las viejas rencillas deben olvidarse. Dejar de pensar en los avarosanos como en una alianza, y más como en una tribu. Una tribu de muchas tribus, en las que todos somos iguales. Pero sé que los viejos rencores, que los viejos agravios, no mueren rápido. Y que tomar a un hijo de cada tribu, aún enfrentados entre ellos, no resolverá nada. No. Si queremos ser un solo pueblo, hemos de serlo. Es por ello, que he tomado una decisión.

Ashe dejó que el silencio se asentara, para que el peso de sus palabras calara. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por decir. Era ahora o nunca. Así que apretó los puños, y se preparó para lo siguiente.

-Es por ello que solo pediré a un guerrero que me preste juramento eterno.

El gran salón estalló en cuchicheos. Incluso gritos. Era claro que muchos no estaban contentos, y cuando miró a Leena, vio que está alternaba la mirada entre ella y Enok, insegura de si su hijo sabía algo de esto. Ashe alzó las manos para que se hiciera silencio, lo cual solo funcionó parcialmente.

-Pero no os equivoquéis: dicha tarea es tanto un privilegio como una carga. El será mi escudo y mi protector, y con ello, también el escudo de todas las tribus y clanes de Freljord que deseen unirse a los avarosanos. Esto, lo juro.-Ashe se llevó el puño al pecho.-Y ha llegado el momento de que todo Freljord le conozca. ¡Tryndamere!

La sala cayó en un silencio súbito al escucharse ese nombre de los labios de Ashe. Algunos no sabían quien era. Pero la mayoría había oído hablar o presenciado directamente sus victorias. Muchos, de antes incluso de venir a Rakelstake.

Los guardias avarosanos de Ashe volvieron a abrir paso entre la multitud. Y arrastrando su gran espada sobre el suelo de roca, avanzó Tryndamere hacia la hoguera. Con su caso reluciente, y las pocas placas de armadura de su hombro y brazo apenas cubriendo las cicatrices de su torso. Cicatrices que se había ganado, y que le marcaban como un gran guerrero experimentado.

Y ahora este guerrero, caminaba orgulloso hasta Ashe. Solo para arrodillarse, y mostrarse humilde y leal ante la matriarca de los avarosanos, apoyándose en su gran espada.

Con esto, Parta salió de entre la multitud para colocarse al lado de ambos.

Era el momento de empezar con la ceremonia del juramento.

* * *

**He tardado algo más de lo habitual con este capítulo, porque estaba inseguro con la caracterización de Ashe. No sabía muy bien que forma dar a su discurso dadas sus interacciones en LoL, y su personaje en el cómic. Intento ser lo más fiel posible a como nos ha enseñado el lore que es, pero sigo sin estar seguro de estar haciéndolo del todo bien.**

**Así que decidme. ¿Creéis que en ese aspecto me está saliendo bien y debería continuar así, o debería cambiar algunas cosas?**


	8. Duelo por la mano de Avarosa

-Seré la antorcha que guíe tu corazón, el escudo que te acompañe. Deja que reúna la fuerza que nos proteja. Que nuestras vidas fluyan en armonía cuando la sangre selle mi promesa.

Estas fueron las palabras de Tryndamere al sellar su juramento. Las que lo convirtieron de por vida, en el sangrejurada de Ashe.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tras acabar, Tryndamere al fin levantó la rodilla del suelo. Los juramentos de los avarosanos desde luego eran mucho más largos y ceremoniosos que los de su clan. Se sentía como si hubieran estado allí todo el día. Y podrían haberlo estado perfectamente. Honestamente, le ponía algo nervioso estar tan en el interior de una montaña. Sin sentir la luz del exterior, ni oír el viento. Estaba mucho más acostumbrado a lo salvaje que estos comerciantes y granjeros.

Pero por lo que tenía entendido, Ashe también. Su tribu venía de más allá de los riscos del norte, donde la caza y la guerra eran la norma. Y tal como podía apreciarlo en aquellos azules, fríos y tristes ojos, ahora que la veía cara a cara, esa era una experiencia que nunca la abandonaría.

Sin embargo, por lo que había visto de sus acciones y palabras, no parecía haberse resignado en absoluto a aceptar esa vida como norma. Y eso era algo que molestaba al bárbaro, porque seguía sin tener claro que pensar de ella.

Ashe se fijó de nuevo en la ardiente mirada de Tryndamere, que la observó con intensidad durante un momento. Antes de que este se diera la vuelta, y se plantara en el centro del círculo formado por su guardia avarosana, con las manos apoyadas sobre el pomo de su espada. Como si estuviera aguardando por algo. Dándole la espalda a ella, y moviendo la cabeza mientras examinaba a la multitud a su alrededor.

Parecía que estaba dispuesto a tomarse su rol como protector jurado de ella y su tribu en serio desde el inicio. Pero la arquera de hielo no podía evitar tener la sensación de que se debía a algo más. Pues en el breve tiempo que le había conocido, Tryndamere parecía demostrar esa actitud constantemente.

Como si esperara que se fuera a desembocarse una lucha en cualquier momento.

Algo que para ser sinceros, Ashe también esperaba. O al menos, contaba que alguno de los representantes de tribus allí reunidos, los hijos de matriarcas que esperaban formalizar una alianza mediante un juramento de sangre y que Ashe los aceptara por maridos, tratarían de desafiar a Tryndamere en un intento de ganarse su lugar junto a ella. Pero ninguno salió al paso. Ninguno trató de romper el círculo de su guardia para entrar a la improvisada arena. Era extraño.

Pero cuanto más observaba a la multitud, Ashe más se daba cuenta de algo. Fijándose en los rostros de todos esos orgullosos primogénitos de las matriarcas de Freljord, era evidente que ya conocían a Tryndamere. Que ya lo habían desafiado, como las vendas y heridas de muchos demostraban, o que por lo menos ya lo habían visto en acción.

De inmediato, Ashe pensó en Doran. No creía que el barbudo joven fuera a echarse atrás sin más. Y cuando lo vio entre la multitud, notó lo mucho que le estaba costando a Siana tan siquiera calmarlo o contenerlo. Convencerlo de que no desafiara al primer sangrejurada de su posible futura matriarca nada más ser nombrado. Pero por ahora, parecía que la sacerdotisa de Anivia lo tenía controlado.

Y era altamente dudoso que Vania fuera a desafiar a Tryndamere, incluso aunque su madre tratara de insistirle. Así que parecía que por ahora, estaban fuera de peligro.

Hasta que Enok desenfundó su espada corta de hielo puro.

Los guardias avarosanos formando el círculo no se movieron. Inseguros de si deberían abrirle paso al joven que acababa de salir de entre la multitud o no. Algunos de ellos giraron la cabeza mirando hacia Ashe, esperando las órdenes de su matriarca.

Pero ella solo apretó los puños, maldiciéndose a si misma. Por supuesto que tendría que haberlo visto venir.

-Yo soy Enok, hijo de Leena, matriarca de los Derviches de Hielo. ¡Y reclamo mi derecho y mi lugar como progeniero de Ashe, matriarca de los Avarosanos!

Svaag. ¿Porque tenía que hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya era?

Ashe suspiró y relajó su postura. Y sin más, volvió a levantarse del trono.

-Dejadle.-ordenó a los miembros de su guardia, que de inmediato se apartaron.

Volvieron a cerrar el círculo en cuanto Enok pasó. Más Tryndamere en ningún momento abandonó su sitio.

Enok y Tryndamere estaban a unos metros el uno del otro. El primero apretando el mango de su espada corta nervioso, aunque manteniéndola baja, y el segundo con las manos apoyadas sobre el pomo de su espada larga en forma de colmillo, como si de un bastón se tratara. Y pese a todo, a Tryndamere se le veía bastante relajado. No había nada en su postura o en su expresión que delataran la furia que sus ojos ocultaban.

-¿Qué buscas, Enok?-continuó Ashe, haciendo lo posible por sonar distante e imparcial, aunque por dentro fuera un manojo de nervios.-Ya he dejado clara mi postura.

-Sí. Lo has hecho, matriarca de los avarosanos.-respondió Enok, pensando en su anterior encuentro.-Y creo que yo he dejado bastante clara la mía.

En ese momento, Ashe agradeció que la capucha ocultara su rostro a la mayoría de los presentes. Svaag. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese volund? ¿Es que querían que lo mataran? ¿Que Tryndamere lo matara? Aunque Tryndamere no haría eso, ¿verdad? Al menos, no por un simple duelo ritual.

Ashe recordó entonces lo poco que conocía a su recién nombrado progeniero. Desde luego, Tryndamere les había parecido a ella y a sus confidentes la mejor opción, y de lejos. Su habilidad marcial era indudable. Pero en cuanto a carácter, tenía muchas cosas que demostrar. Aunque Ashe veía en este cosas que le gustaban, y otras que no.

Se fijó entonces que el bárbaro la miraba de lado, aún dándole la espalda, pero interponiéndose entre Enok y ella. Aquellos ojos verdes, que en un principio le habían parecido azules, la miraban desde debajo de aquel casco. Con la llama en ellos si acaso más tenue que antes, pero aún presente. Como si él también estuviera juzgando el carácter de ella, su nueva matriarca y esposa. Aguardando su respuesta, junto al ansioso Enok.

Ashe no les hizo esperar más.

-Y es tu derecho, como bien has dicho.-se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al trono, pretendiendo no importarle mucho lo que pasaba.-Pero como con todo, es un derecho que has de ganarte. ¿Quieres ser mi progeniero? De acuerdo. Demuestra que te lo mereces. De ahora en adelante, todo el que quiera servirme juramento eterno solo deberá hacer una cosa: pasar por encima de mi primer progeniero. Tryndamere.

El bárbaro volvió a mirarla, sin nada en su expresión que delatara como se sentía, más allá de la vivaz llama de sus ojos.

-Demuéstrame que he elegido bien.

Los músculos de Tryndamere se tensaron. Parece que aquello había conseguido espolearlo al fin.

-Como ordenes, matriarca.

Tryndamere al fin blandió su espada. Arrastrándola tras de si, moviéndose hacia el centro del círculo formado por la improvisada guardia avarosana. Enok lo siguió, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Evaluándolo con desconfianza, y posiblemente celos. Pues, ¿qué podría haber visto Ashe en aquel bárbaro, para llegar a aceptarlo de esa forma?

-Ahora veréis todos. Soy Enok. Soy la espada.-apuntó su filo hacia Tryndamere.-Y no permitiré que esta afrenta quede impune.

Tryndamere no dijo nada. No hubo ninguna gran proclama de su parte. Ningún rugido desafiante. Algo que aquellos que le conocían de antes encontraron raro. Simplemente, estiró y giró su cuello hasta que sintió sus vértebras estallando. Tras lo cual, simplemente se colocó en guardia doblando las rodillas, ofreciendo su hombro acorazado al frente, mientras mantenía atrasado el brazo de la espada. Como si contara con recibir el primer golpe antes de contraatacar.

Pero Enok no iba a caer en ese juego. Puede que en ocasiones fuera algo insensato, pero no era estúpido.

Con un grito de guerra, lanzó un tajo horizontal al aire. Formando una media luna de hielo, que se movía como una hoja afilada hacia Tryndamere.

El mismo ataque que Ashe le había visto ejecutar en el patio. Con la que había partido una diana en dos, y dejado una cicatriz en la misma roca.

Unos pocos esperaban que aquel ataque le hiciera lo mismo a Tryndamere. Otros, que simplemente acabara malherido, y luego volvería a levantarse. Pues aunque muchos conocían su habilidad, ¿que podía hacer un simple sangrecaliente contra un auténtico hijo del hielo?

Y con un rugido atronador, Tryndamere se lanzó hacia delante, partiendo en dos aquel arco de hielo con un golpe de su gran espada.

Su reacción fue tan rápida, que muchos no estaban seguros de haber visto bien. Más lo que todos si presenciaron, fue a Tryndamere alcanzar en apenas un salto a Enok. Agarrando su cabeza con la mano libre, y lanzándolo a un lado como una muñeca de trapo.

El muchacho rodó por el suelo, sin llegar a soltar su arma. Estaba aturdido. Pero el siguiente rugido animal de Tryndamere lo despejó lo bastante, como para esquivar la espada en forma de colmillo que caía en arco descendente sobre él.

Ashe casi saltó de su asiento al ver las chispas saltando por el impacto de la espada contra el suelo de roca. Eso había estado cerca. Enok llega a tardar un poco más, y... es probable que Tryndamere lo hubiera partido en dos.

No debería atormentarla, ni sorprenderle. Estas cosas, este tipo de duelos, pasaban siempre. Ya fuera en su tribu, o en cualquier otra. No era raro que estas cuestiones de honor acabaran con solo una persona llegando a levantarse. Sobretodo tratándose de cuestiones tan importantes. Pero la diferencia era que si ocurría aquí y ahora, fuera quien fuera... ocurriría por primera vez bajo sus órdenes.

Ashe sentía el eco de cada golpe reverberar en su corazón. Y por mucho que una parte de ella quisiera hacerlo, no podía apartar la mirada. Se lo debía, si no a ellos, a su tribu. Porque eso era lo necesario para liderar.

Por mucho que le doliera hacerlo.

Tryndamere le dio espacio a Enok para ponerse en pie, antes de comenzar a rondarle, tal cual lo haría un animal salvaje. Daba vueltas a su alrededor arrastrando su gran espada por el suelo, haciendo sonar un gruñido bajo cada vez que respiraba. La verdad es que parecía que estuviera tratando de... contenerse. Como si pudiera acabar con esto ahora, pero no quisiera.

O simplemente, quizás tan solo buscaba ver de que era capaz su oponente, antes de acabar con él.

Pero Enok no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Al menos, no delante de Ashe. Así que cambió de estrategia. Con esa gran espada, estaba claro que el bárbaro no podría moverse todo lo rápido que quisiera, ni lo haría con facilidad. Y menos en las distancias cortas.

Enok sonrió, y corrió hacia él. Viéndolo venir, Tryndamere alzó su espada, intentando golpearle con un tajo lateral. Tajo que pasó por encima de la cabeza de Enok, que se deslizó por el suelo, buscando meterse bajo la guardia de Tryndamere. Y con con una rodilla hincada, viendo la oportunidad perfecta, lanzó una estocada directa al torso expuesto de Tryndamere, justo entre las costillas.

Solo para que la punta de su espada corta chocara con el brazalete acorazado del bárbaro.

Y aunque acabara de estallar una pequeña tormenta de nieve y afilada escarcha, que golpeó a Tryndamere como un viento huracanado antes de inmediatamente desaparecer, Enok pudo verlos. Destacando incluso más que la docena de pequeños cortes sobre su torso, algunos con trozos de escarcha aún clavados, pudo verlos. Aquellos ojos fieros y salvajes.

Aquellos ojos en los que acababa de avivarse una chispa rojiza.

El grito de batalla que Tryndamere lanzó en ese instante no fue como los habituales. Aunque a Ashe le resultó familiar. Pues sonó como algo que ya había oído antes. El mismo tipo de rugido gutural que había resonado hace semanas por un paso tormentoso, durante no una batalla, sino una masacre.

Aunque Enok consiguió protegerse del subsiguiente cabezazo de Tryndamere interponiendo su espada corta, que chocó contra el casco del bárbaro, el impacto fue tal que las piernas le fallaron. Enok volvió a hincar la rodilla, antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

Y esta vez, sí que perdió el agarre de su arma.

Su espada se deslizó por el suelo de roca. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar recuperarla, Tryndamere aprovechó que Enok estaba a cuatro patas, para patearle en las costado, y mandarlo al otro extremo del círculo.

Aún así, Enok ni se rindió, ni cedió. Incluso con la cabeza dolorida, con la boca sabiéndole a sangre, y las costillas clavándosele por dentro, Enok luchó por ponerse en pie. Solo para ver su arma fuera de su alcance, mientras Tryndamere se acercaba con paso lento pero firme, arrastrando su gran espada.

No se hacía ilusiones. Nadie se las hacía. Todos los presentes veían como iba a acabar aquello. Incluida Ashe, que se maldecía a si misma y a Enok por volver a verlo levantarse. Alzando los puños, y manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría estado orgullosa de él. Pero en este momento, se le hacía estúpido.

No tenía ningún sentido morir por ella.

Ashe se sintió tentada de detener a Tryndamere ahí mismo, justo cuando veía su espada descendiendo sobre el desarmado Enok. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Y afortunadamente, no le fue necesario hacerlo.

-¡Ya basta!

Un grueso muro de hielo se alzó entre Tryndamere y Enok. Muro que de todas formas, la espada de Tryndamere casi partió en dos hasta la base.

-Puede que mi hijo sea un idiota, matriarca. Pero desearía que tu sangrejurada no le pusiera fin a su vida.

Así habló Leena Hacha Partida, blandiendo su famosa hacha a dos manos con el filo bifurcado, producto de un duelo ya legendario con otra hija del hielo. Pero con su núcleo de hielo puro aún vibrando con toda la fuerza que un arma así podría engendrar.

Y por muy aliviada que estuviera por su intervención, Ashe no lo dejó ver. Se tragó las ganas de expresar su alivio, y simplemente se mantuvo tan firme en su asiento como pudo. Sin mueca alguna que la delatara. Ni siquiera ante los vibrantes ojos de Tryndamere. En los que aquella llama, hace un momento roja y siniestra, había vuelto a templarse.

Parece que los rumores y las palabras aquella sacerdotisa de la escarcha eran ciertas. Algún tipo de extraña magia rodeaba a su sangrejurada. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Ashe volvió a ponerse en pie.

-Tampoco sería mi deseo que hoy se derramara sangre avarosana. Pero espero que esto haya dejado claro el porque de mi decisión.

Pero Enok no iba a rendirse aún. De inmediato, se lanzó a buscar su espada. Solo para encontrarse con la bota de su madre pisándola, y al alzar la cabeza, ver la desaprobación en sus ojos verdes.

Enok agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Permaneció arrodillado, golpeando el suelo frustrado.

Ashe bajó los escalones del trono poco a poco, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Tryndamere.

Se paró frente al humillado Enok. Que percibiendo su sombra, no se atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos. Pero todo cambió cuando sintió su suave mano sobre el hombro.

-Ponte en pie, hermano. No tienes nada que lamentar.

Ante sus amables palabras, Enok al fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, y mirarla a los ojos. Ashe le sonreía gentilmente, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Enok aceptó, y se levantó del suelo. No sin algo de dificultad debido a sus heridas.

-Yo ya he dejado clara mi postura. Soy firme en mis creencias, y espero que se respeten mis decisiones.-Ashe miró a Leena-Pero ahora, necesito conocer la vuestra. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Leena se apoyó en su gran hacha, mirando a Ashe a los ojos, con una expresión dura. No parecía contenta con la situación. Tras la arquera, vio a Tryndamere, apoyado en su gran espada con forma de colmillo. Y al lado de Ashe, a su propio hijo, Enok. Pareciendo decidido a seguirla, incluso tras el desastre del que acababa de ser responsable.

-... Te lo dije entonces, cuando llegaron los trolls.-dijo Leena, echándose su hacha al hombro.-Y a pesar de que me burlé de ti cuando te presentaste ante las murallas de mi ciudad con una caravana de refugiados hambrientos, esperando asilo, sigo creyéndolo. Algunas cosas no pasan solo por azar, o por la voluntad de los dioses, o de grandes matriarcas. Si no porque es el destino.

Ashe apretó los puños. Como odiaba esa palabra. Pero mientras funcionara...

-El destino te llevó a encontrar la tumba de Avarosa, y su arma.-Leena apoyó la mano en su hombro, sonriéndole con su labio partido.-Y el destino te trajo hasta nosotros. Nuestra Avarosa en carne misma. Y si por lo que parece, el destino es que ese bárbaro sea tu primer y único progeniero, ese bárbaro que no parece poder morir o sentir dolor alguno, que así sea. Te seguí entonces, y te seguiré ahora.

Leena le dio la espalda, y volvió a blandir su hacha. Mirando a los representantes de todas las tribus allí reunidas.

-Y que el resto de tribus, o incluso los mismos dioses antiguos, digan lo que quieran. Los Derviches de Hielo han seguido y protegido el legado de Avarosa durante eones.-golpeó el suelo con su hacha.-¡Y no le daremos la espalda ahora!

Pese a las palabras de la matriarca de los Derviches de Hielo, entre los presentes aún existía bastante desconcierto. Especialmente, entre los vástagos de las grandes matriarcas allí enviados. Los que esperaban prestarle juramento a la tan proclamada Avarosa reencarnada, para verse denegados. Algunos se sentían insultados. Otros, dejaron de tener claro que hacían allí.

Vania el Demaciano, hijo de Fenna, no era ninguno de ambos. Es más: jamás había tenido más claro su propósito en la vida.

-Vámonos.-le oyó decir a Fenna, tirándole del brazo.

-¿Madre?

-Vamos, hijo. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. Con un poco de suerte...

-No.-se liberó de un tirón.-Aquí no tendrás nada que hacer tú.

Con agilidad, comenzó a moverse entre la multitud. Alejándose de su madre y sus guerreros, y acercándose al círculo formado por la guardia avarosana.

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron los grandes portones del salón abriéndose. Y entre empujándolos estaba Doran, con expresión airada.

El guerrero de los riscos del sur se volvió por un instante antes de abandonar la sala. Mirando directamente a la joven matriarca de los avarosanos. Antes de girar la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación, y perderse por el ancho pasillo de roca frente a él.

Y no muy atrás, le seguía Siana, la sacerdotisa de Anivia. Aún responsable de su bienestar, por mucho que le disgustara su comportamiento. Ella también miró a atrás. A la elegida de Avarosa, que los augurios les habían invitado a seguir a todos los miembros de su fe. Pero especialmente, a la multitud.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó por última vez con la de Vania.

* * *

Ashe volvió a su cuarto sintiéndose agotada. Aquellos fríos pasillos de piedra la hacían siempre sentirse sola, ante la extraña costumbre que existía en aquella fortaleza escarbada bajo la ropa de que todos durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Pues criándose en su pobre tribu, todos tenían que dormir compartiendo el calor de la misma hoguera, o incluso las mismas mantas.

Pero ahora mismo, agradecía la soledad.

Se dejó caer sobre aquella mullida cama de pieles, ni siquiera esperando a deshacerse de su arco. Se llevó las manos a la cara, pensando en todo lo que debería haber dicho y no dijo, y en todo lo que debería haber hecho y no hizo.

Pero lo pasado, pasado está. Acababa de nombrar a Tryndamere su sangrejurada, y había dejado sus planes y sus intenciones tan claras como podía. Ahora, solo quedaba aguardar... y descansar...

...

Gruñó con molestia cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Un momento.-dijo tras suspirar.

Fue a dejar el arco en su sitio, y se bajó la capucha. Probablemente sería Parta, queriendo informarle de como estaba la cosa entre las demás tribus, o queriendo aclarar detalles. Ahora mismo no le apetecía, pero no podía postergar sus deberes. No cuando la prosperidad de su tribu dependía de ello.

Pero al abrir la puerta, en lugar de la ligeramente encorvada figura del amable y anciano sacerdote, Ashe se encontró bajo la gran sombra de cierto aguerrido bárbaro de las estepas. Su ahora "marido" por juramento, Tryndamere.

-¿Querías verme?-le preguntó, cargando con su casco bajo el brazo.

-Ah. Sí, claro. Ya casi lo había olvidado. ¿Quieres pasar?

Ashe se hizo a un lado, y Tryndamere gruñó al entrar. Al igual que ella, no estaba acostumbrado a ver o dormir en habitaciones de este tipo. Para un sureño, se vería como una habitación cualquiera. Pero para un freljordano, se sentía hasta suntuoso.

-Quería hablar algunas cosas contigo en privado, ahora que la ceremonia ha acabado.-dijo Ashe cerrando la puerta, vigilando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que pudiera tratar de espiarles.

-Tú dirás.-le respondió el bárbaro, dejando su casco sobre una repisa de roca.

-Antes que nada, quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó en el salón. Sobre tu duelo con Enok.

-¿Qué hay que decir?-dijo Tryndamere cruzándose de brazos.-Luchó bien, pese a ser quien es.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó alzando la ceja, algo molesta.

-Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado. Tú misma lo admitiste. Nadie aquí está preparado para la guerra.

-Sí que lo están.-dijo poniéndole el dedo en el pecho.-Puede que no tengan el talento marcial ni la experiencia de la que gozáis los bárbaros de las estepas, ni de los que vivimos más allá de los riscos del norte. Pero cada invierno, tienen que luchar para proteger sus campos y sus aldeas de los incursores de tierras más pobres. Saben como protegerse entre ellos.

-No me estás entendiendo.-dijo apartándole la mano, en un gesto algo despectivo.-Sí. Saben como protegerse. Sí, saben como sobrevivir. Como tú misma dijiste, son freljordanos, al fin y al cabo. Protegerán sus tierras con ahínco cuando las amenazas vengan.

-¿Entonces?-Ashe ladeó la cabeza.

-Pero no saben como luchar. No saben como guerrear. Cogerán una espada cuando tengan que hacerlo, pero no es su profesión. No es su vida. Creía que por eso me habías pedido que te sirviera juramento. Porque necesitabas guerreros.

-... Sí. Es cierto.-Ashe se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.-Dije eso. Por eso necesitamos a las otras tribus.

-... ¿Crees que el Hielo Blanco aún estará dispuesto a escuchar?

-No lo sé.-se removió el pelo, suspirando agotada.-Eso espero. Cuentan con los mejores guerreros y las mejores armas de la cordillera del sur. Y como tú dices, después de tanto tiempo internándose en Demacia, saben como "guerrear". Por eso los necesitamos.

-Hmf... Dime. ¿Por eso me necesitabas a mi y a los míos? ¿Por si ellos te fallaban?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-le replicó molesta.-No, os habríamos acogido de todos modos. Nunca os habríamos dejado de lado.

-Eso no es lo que me dijiste.-preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Bueno. Mentí. A veces lo hago.

Tras verse sorprendido, Tryndamere agachó la cabeza.

-Estás... ¿estás diciendo que me mentiste, para que me sintiera obligado a aceptar tu propuesta, por deber a mi clan?

-No completamente.-contestó ella, desanimada.-Pero sí en parte. No quería mentirte, pero he aprendido que a veces eso es lo necesario para liderar.

-Eso es lo que sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno. Eso ya te lo dije. Eres el mejor duelista que he visto, y no tienes lealtades ni preferencias que pudieran molestar a otras tribus.

-No mientas.-dijo con tono grave, empezando a apretar los puños.

-¿Qué? No miento. Es la verdad.-le dijo perpleja.-¿Por qué si no iba a...?

-¡Por qué si realmente supieras lo que pasó, no habrías tomado esta decisión!

Airado, su puño golpeó la pared de roca de lado. Ashe dio un paso atrás sobresaltada. Pero cuando Tryndamere apartó la mano, observando la roca dañada y el par de dedos rotos de su mano, se le veía extrañamente apático.

-... Nada. Olvídalo.-dijo abriendo y cerrando el puño, con sus dedos rotos poco a poco recobrando la sensibilidad, y empezando a moverse.-No es importante.

Y Ashe vio como la llama de sus ojos había vuelto a caldearse. Pero ahora, volvía a ser un pequeño carbón candente.

-... Vale.-dijo Ashe tratando de recomponerse.-Pero no olvides mi pregunta. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con Enok?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes de que Leena interviniese. ¿Tenías pensando acabar con su vida?

Tryndamere se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio antes de responder a su pregunta.

-... ¿Te refieres a antes o después de que él hubiera tratado de atravesarme con su espada?

-¿Acaso importa?

El breve silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

-... ¿Habrías querido que lo hiciera?

-¿Qué?

-¿Habrías querido que lo matara?

-No.-respondió Ashe, con tono firme y duro.-Nunca.

-Pues ahí lo tienes.-dijo él, extendiendo los brazos.-¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

Ashe volvió a pensar en el momento en que vio la espada colmilluzca de Tryndamere descender sobre el desarmado Enok. Pero también en como se interpuso el día anterior entre Doran y Vania.

Honestamente, ya no tenía claro que pensar.

-Sí.-dijo ella.-Algunas cosas más.


End file.
